Kanto Champion Ash
by airwatcher
Summary: Defeat and helplessness. That was all Ash felt after he was thoroughly trashed by Tobias. He left civilization to train to become the best. To become the champion of Kanto. With his Pokémon nothing will stand between him and his dream. Idea from Sojokou Senkuo Electric Tamer Ash. Wrote with permission. Ash/May.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

Disclaimer #2: This idea is not mine. This idea goes to sojokou senkuo. I got his permission to write this story.

"And there we have it folks," said the MC, "Max Maple from Petalburg City has beaten Elite Four Lance Wotaru. Tomorrow, he will be facing the new Champion of the Kanto Region, who was crowned only a year ago! Even we don't know his identity. It will be a treat." In the crowd all of Ash's old friends were cheering on Max. Now you are probably wondering, where Ash is. Well to figure that out, we have to go back to Ash's defeat at the hands of Tobias.

|5 years ago, Sinnoh Region: Lily of the Valley Conference|

"…Latios, Luster Purge!" yelled Tobias. Latios shot a beam of purple energy towards the oncoming Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use volt tackle, full power!" yelled Ash. Pikachu ran plummeted straight through the purple energy. "Come on Pikachu, you can do it!" Pikachu managed to plow through the energy and hit Latios right on the mark. A huge cloud of smoke appeared from the exchange. When the smoke cleared, both Pikachu and Latios were unconscious. "Pikachu, you did your best," said Ash as he lifted Pikachu up and carried him away.

"Pathetic," said Tobias as he walked away.

"What did you say?" yelled Ash as he turned to look at Tobias. Tobias turned around to glance at Ash.

"I called you pathetic. It took four of your Pokémon to take down my Darkrai, and another two to down my Latios. You were so pathetic. Are you sure that you are even a trainer?" Tobias then walked away, shaking his head. Ash grit his teeth, before walking to the Pokémon center to get his Pokémon healed. As he waited there, he thought long and hard.

'Tobias was right. I am pathetic. I couldn't even take down three of his Pokémon. I think it's time. Time to take my training seriously. I'll prove to him that I am a trainer. I will become a champion!

"Hey Ash," said Brock as he sat down next to Ash, "How are you doing?"

"I don't know Brock. I just don't know. I was just destroyed, and to make it worse, Tobias wasn't even trying." Ash just sighed.

"Trainer Ash!" yelled Nurse Joy. Ash got up and walked over to the table. "Yes, Nurse Joy? Are my Pokémon alright?"

"Yes. All of them are okay. Here you go," said Nurse Joy as she handed Ash his Poke balls and Pikachu. Ash and Brock went outside. As he walked, Ash could feel the stares of all the people, as they whispered, "Isn't that the guy who lost all his Pokémon, while his opponent only lost two?" Ash started clenching his teeth. Soon, Brock and Ash met up with Dawn at the dock.

"Guess this is goodbye," said Ash, "Unless you want to come to Kanto?"

"Sorry Ash, but I still have things to do here. Too bad you didn't win the competition. You couldn't done great," said Dawn, causing Ash to grit his teeth.

"Yeah, well catch you later," said Ash with a fake smile. He then high fived Dawn like they had in the past. On the way back, Ash was resolute in his choice. He was going to leave civilization and go train on his own in the wilderness and then take the Elite Four Challenge of Kanto. But since he could specialize in only one type, he decided to specialize in electric types, seeing as his starter was Pikachu, an electric type. Soon enough, Ash was back at Pallet Town. He decided just to go to bed without getting anything to eat, as it was very late at night.

"Pikachu," said Ash, getting Pikachu's attention, "What do you think about leaving to become stronger?"

"Chu?" Ash sighed and looked at the ceiling of his room.

"I mean, I think we should leave civilization. I was thinking of becoming either an electric type specialist to take on the Elite Four Challenge. What do you think?" Pikachu's eyes widened.

"Pika! Pikachu! Pi!" chirped Pikachu excitedly.

"Alright, then. Let's do it." The next morning, Ash's mother found a note on the kitchen table from Ash, telling her of his decision. She immediately notified all of Ash's friends. Every single one of them looked for Ash, but could never find him. Even now, they have not caught word of him.

|Present Time|

"Max," said Lance as he walked away, "You would be wise to bring your A-game tomorrow. Our Champion is most likely the most powerful trainer in the world. He defeated all of us by using only one Pokémon, an Elektross. Be on your guard." Lance then walked away with his cape billowing behind him. Max stood there, at a loss for words. As he walked back, Brock patted his back.

"Great Job Max! I am sure that wherever Ash is, he would be proud." May noticed the far-off look on Max's face.

"What's wrong Max?" Max blinked a few times before answering.

"It's just something that Lance said to me before he left. Apparently, the new champion defeated all of the previous Kanto league with only one Pokémon," said Max, shocking everyone.

"That's impossible," breathed Gary, "No one can do that, not even the new champion of Sinnoh, Tobias. It took him 3 Pokémon to defeat Cynthia, even though he only used Darkrai to defeat the rest of the Sinnoh Elite Four. There's no way this champion defeated Lance using only one Pokémon. Did he say which one?"

"Yes," said Max as he walked towards the hotel that they were staying at. "Elektross, a Pokémon from Unova."

"That is a powerful Pokémon," said Gary, "As a researcher, I've come across a lot of them while studying Unova Pokémon. It has no weakness due to its ability, Levitate. But still, you have to wonder what other Pokémon this new champion is hiding.

|Next Day|

It was a bright sunny day as Max walked towards the trainer box. There were a few clouds in the sky. 'A good day for a battle' thought Max. Max was facing a cloaked trainer who had his hood up. But you could see a faint smile grace his face when he saw Max. "And now, for the eagerly anticipated match. Max from Petalburg Town vs. …?" said the MC.

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" yelled Ash as he threw off the cloak. Ash was dressed in a pair of jeans and tennis shoes. He wore an unbuttoned, white collared long sleeve shirt over a red t-shirt with a bolt of lightning running down the middle. All of Ash's old friends were very surprised, including Max. "Now begin the battle."

"This will be a full six-on-six battle between challenger Max Maple and Champion Ash Ketchum. Only the challenger is allowed substitutions. There will be a five-minute intermission after one of the trainers loses three Pokémon. The champion will send out his Pokémon first," said the referee.

"Show them your will, Elektross," said Ash calmly as he released his first Pokémon.

"Gallade, let's go!" yelled Max as he threw a poke ball out, that released the psychic Pokémon.

"Gallade vs. Elektross, begin!" yelled the referee as he raised both his flags.

"And Max decides to go with one of his most powerful Pokémon, while Ash sticks with the only Pokémon that he has been known to use."

"Gallade, let's start this off with Leaf Blade!"

"Elektross, counter Dragon Claw," said Ash stoically. Elektross grabbed both of Gallade's leaf blades. "Now use thunderbolt!" Electricity coursed through Gallade's body.

"Gallade, get back and use stone edge!" Gallade escaped from Elektross before forming sharp stones and launching them at Elektross.

"Elektross, use Wild Charge!" Elektross burst through the stones and hit Gallade, immediately knocking it out.

"Gallade is unable to continue, Elektross wins this match," said the ref as he raised the flag in Ash's position.

"Thank you Gallade, now take a nice long rest," said Max as he returned Gallade to his poke ball. "Now go, Espeon!" One of the Evee evolutions made its appearance on the battlefield.

"Elektross vs. Espeon, begin!"

"Hmph. Elektross, use Thunderbolt."

"Stop that thunderbolt with psychic!" The thunderbolt stopped in its tracks. "I think we should return it to it's rightful owners, don't you think, Espeon?" Espeon growled.

"EspeON!" yelled Espeon before launching the thunderbolt back at Elektross.

"Dodge, Elektross, then use flamethrower!" Elektross jumped to the side before breathing out a torrent of flames towards Espeon.

"Espeon use dig!" Espeon managed to go underground, but not before it was partially singed by the fire.

"Shadow Ball," yelled Max right as Espeon came up from below Elektross, sending the Elektross flying.

"Elektross, are you okay?" asked Ash. Elektross just growled. "That's the way to do it. Let's go with dragon claw!" Elektross rushed towards Espeon and slashed its claws diagonally.

"Block it with iron tail!" yelled Max. Espeon brought his glowing tail around to block the attack. "Now use Shadow Ball!" Espeon fired a shadow ball right after it blocked the dragon claw, sending Elektross flying.

"Wild Charge!" said Ash before Elektross even hit the ground. Immediately afterwards, Elektross barreled right into Espeon, sending it flying into the ground and unconsciousness.

"The winner is Elektross," said the referee as he pointed his flag in Ash's direction.

"Good job," said Max. "Now go, Metagross!" The giant iron Pokémon landed on the battlefield while growling, "meta. Metagross!"

"Elektross vs. Metagross, begin!"

"And Max plays his powerful Metagross, which ensured his win against Bruno. How will Ash deal with this?" announced the MC.

"Let's start it with Zen Headbutt," yelled Max as he pointed at Elektross.

"Elektross, grab onto Metagross with Dragon Claw." Metagross charged at Elektross, who let itself get hit, but grabbed onto Metagross with Dragon Claw. "Now use Hyper Beam!" Elektross started charging up the Hyper Beam.

"Metagross, quick get Elektross off of you!" But despite all of its efforts, Metagross was unsuccessful in getting Elektross off.

"Fire!" yelled Ash, as Elektross let the Hyper Beam loose at point-blank range. A huge explosion occurred and smoke appeared. After the smoke cleared, Elektross was standing with minimal damage, while Metagross was unconscious.

"Winner of the match: Elektross."

"And now for the break," said the MC.

|Locker Room; Max|

"You're doing good out there," said Norman, Max's father.

"Am I really?" asked Max as he looked up at everyone. "Ash is destroying me easily with only one Pokémon. I don't know if I will be able to defeat. And then there is Ash's battling style. He doesn't make a single strategy. He is always changing. It's one of the reasons why I think that I am going to lose today."

"Max," said Brock, as he knelt down, "you may lose out there, but you have to try with the intention of winning, otherwise you won't be at your best, alright?" Max smiled at Brock.

"Yeah, got it. But were you surprised that Ash was the champion?"

"Yeah, I think we all were," said Brock.

"That's an understatement," said Dawn. "We thought we were dreaming when we saw Ash."

"Okay, but I think it's almost time for me to begin again. See you after the match."

|Locker Room; Ash|

"Max is doing well, isn't he, Gary?" said Ash as Gary stepped out from the shadows. Meanwhile, Raichu, jumped off the bench it had been sitting on the entire match while it watched the match on television, over to Gary.

"So this is what you were planning when we talked a few months ago. How did you know that Max would make it?"

"I didn't. I bet it all on Max's determination. And it paid off. Thank you for keeping my location a secret for these past five years."

"Your welcome, Ash. Like I said five years ago, I will continue to help and support you in any way possible. Now get out there and win," said Gary before leaving the locker room.

"You ready, Elektross?" asked Ash. Elektross just nodded enthusiastically. "Heh, now remember why you and Floatzel get along so well. You both love to battle. Come on, let's go. Return," said Ash, as he pulled out Elektross's poke ball to return Elektross.

|Arena|

"Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen. Now we will continue with the battle between Kanto Champion Ash Ketchum and Challenger Max Maple. Ash has already taken down three of Max's Pokémon while his Elektross has only taken minimal damage. Can Max turn this around into a victory, or will Ash win?"

"Go Elektross!" yelled Ash as he tossed his poke ball.

"Guardians of the seas, I call upon thee, Lugia!" yelled Max as he threw his poke ball. From within the ball, one of the tower duo from Johnto.

"And look at this folks," said the MC, "Max has just turned up the heat with Lugia, a legendary from the Johnto region."

"Very good Max, now show me your full power!"

"Lugia vs. Elektross, begin!"

"Lugia, start it off with Dragon Rush!"

"Elektross, dodge, then use flamethrower!" Elektross dodged, to the side, but was still hit with a great deal of damage, before it spewed a torrent of flames towards Lugia.

"Lugia use psychic to stop those flames. Now use Aeroblast!" The sound waves that Lugia fired sent Elektross flying into the stadium wall.

"Come on Elektross, you can get up still, can't you?" asked Elektross as he turned towards the direction that Elektross went flying.

"Elektross!" yelled Elektross as it stood up.

"That's the spirit Elektross! Now use Dragon Claw continuously. Don't let it use long range attacks!" yelled Ash. Elektross rushed towards Lugia and grabbed onto it and started using Dragon Claw after Dragon Claw.

'Damn. It seems like Elektross is on his final leg. I need to take care of him now,' thought Ash as he analyzed the situation.

"Elektross, use thunderbolt!" Elektross let out a huge thunderbolt onto Lugia before Lugia rammed Elektross into the wall, knocking it unconscious.

"Winner: Lugia," said the ref as he raised the flag in Max's direction.

"And look at this folks," said the MC, "it looks like Ash Ketchum has finally lost a Pokémon, although Lugia looks very tiered."

"Return Elektross. You did well my friend. You have made me proud to be your trainer and friend. Now take nice long rest," said Ash. "Go, Zapdos!" A huge yellow bird with appeared in the sky.

"And look at this, Ash Ketchum responds with Zapdos, another legendary," said the astounded MC.

"Lugia vs. Zapdos, begin!" said the ref.

"Zapdos, start this off with a Zap Cannon!"

"Lugia, dodge, then counter with psyshock," said Max. Lugia dodged the blast, before forming a blob of psychic energy and hurling it at Zapdos.

"Zapdos, use Charge Beam to send it back at him!" Zapdos grunted before glowing with electricity before firing a beam at the blob of psychic energy. Eventually the blob stopped, but it didn't go back towards Lugia. Instead it exploded, affecting neither of the Pokémon. "Zapdos, finish this with Giga Impact!" The purple energy formed around Zapdos, before Zapdos squawked and charged at Lugia. "Full Speed Zapdos!" yelled Ash.

"Use Giga Impact as well, Lugia," yelled Max. Purple energy surrounded Lugia as well as it charged towards Zapdos. The resulting explosion obscured everyone's view, but when it was over, Lugia was unconscious, while Zapdos remained in the air.

"Winner: Zapdos," said the ref as he raised the flag in Ash's direction.

|With Ash's friends|

"There goes Max's win," said Gary.

"Why is that?" asked May.

"That was Max's most powerful Pokémon. And knowing Ash, he still has a lot more powerful Pokémon."

|In the arena|

"Return," said Max. "You did well Lugia. You did more than I could ever hope for. Rest my friend. Now go, Bronzong!"

"Bronzong vs. Zapdos, begin!"

"Let's start this with Heat Wave, Zapdos!"

"ZAPDOS!" yelled Zapdos as it unleashed a giant wave of super high heat towards Bronzong. Naturally, this caused a lot of damage to Bronzong.

"Bronzong, hang in there. Get out of the way and use Gyro Ball." Bronzong started spinning out of the way of the heat wave, before spinning at high speeds and launching itself at Zapdos causing it to stop its attack.

"Zapdos," yelled Ash, "Use Thunderbolt!" Zapdos unleashed a huge thunderbolt at Bronzong. "Keep the Thunderbolts going!" Meanwhile, on the other side of the field, Max was deep in though.

'Hm. Bronzong doesn't have nearly enough power to defeat Zapdos, and neither does my next Pokémon. I'm going to have to sacrifice Bronzong to take out Zapdos.

"Bronzong," yelled Max, "Get in close to Zapdos and grab onto it!" Bronzong beeped its understanding before floating up to Zapdos at high speeds and grabbing onto Zapdos.

'What is Max thinking?' though Ash, before he saw it. "Zapdos get away from Bronzong!"

"Too late Ash," yelled Max. "Bronzong, use Explosion!" Bronzong then detonated itself and caused a massive explosion. Both Zapdos and Bronzong could be seen falling from the smoke, unconscious.

"Both Zapdos and Bronzong are unable to battle. This match is a tie," said the ref as he raised both his flags.

"And would you get a load of this," said the MC, "Max Maple has managed to take out two of Ash's Pokémon. Will he be able to make it three Pokémon?"

"No he won't," whispered Ash. "I need your help, Magnezone!" yelled Ash. A magnet Pokémon appeared on the field.

"I guess this is it," said Max. "Go Medicham!" A pinkish-white Pokémon took a battle stance as it appeared on the battlefield.

"Magnezone, use magnet bomb and follow it up with electro ball!" yelled Ash. Magnezone flew towards Medicham and let off a magnet bomb before forming a ball of electricity between its two magnets and throwing it at Medicham, who had been thrown in the air from the magnet bomb.

"Medicham use hyper beam!" yelled Max. Medicham was about to fire the hyper beam from its open mouth before Ash yelled, "close its mouth!" Magnezone used its magnet-like hands to close the mouth and cause an explosion in it's mouth, knocking out Medicham.

"Winner: Magnezone. Challenger Max Maple loses. Champion Ash Ketchum wins!" yelled the MC and the Referee. Ash just turned and walked to the side to pick up his cloak that he threw before walking to the lockers.

"Ash," yelled Max, "wait!" However, Ash did not stop and kept walking away.

|Ash's room|

*Knock* *Knock* Ash heard the knocking and got up while Raichu jumped off the bed and walked to the door as well. Ash opened the door and saw his friends.

"Yes?" asked ash apathetically.

"Ash," said May, "Why did you leave?"

"What no hello at all? Just why did you leave? Hey Gary," said Ash as he nodded in Gary's direction.

"Wait, hold up a minute," said May, "Did you know where Ash was?" Gary nodded. "Then why did you hide it from us?"

"Because I said so," said Ash. "Why don't you all come in? It's weird if you just stand out in the hallway." Ash then walked over to the kitchen table. "Now what do you want to know?

**A/N**

**So what do you think? Read and review. Flames will be accepted, read, then ignored.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

Disclaimer #2: This idea is not mine. This idea goes to sojokou senkuo. I got his permission to write this story.

Coming Home

"So," said Ash after everyone had sat down, "what did you want to ask me?" Apparently this was the wrong thing to say as Dawn, Misty, and May started to shoot glares at Ash. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Yes!" exclaimed May. "You have been missing, and you don't think we don't want to know why!"

"Uh, no?" said Ash. "Okay, if you want to know, I'll tell you. I left because of my defeat at the hands of Tobias. I was so weak and pathetic. It took me all my Pokémon just to knock out two of his. I left to get stronger. Tobias wasn't a champion by the time I had finished my training, so I decided to take on the Elite Four challenge as I had planned before I even left for training. As you know, I specialized in electric Pokémon due to Raichu being my starter Pokémon. But I have a question for you. How has mom been?"

"Uh, she's doing okay, seeing as you left," said May when Ash looked at her. "About a year after you left, she remarried. The one she married was Tower Tycoon Palmer. And then, three years ago, she gave birth to a girl named Stella. (A)" Ash stared at May while processing this information, before shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay. Well, since I have shown myself, I guess I can finally go back to Pallet Town," said Ash as he stared up at the ceiling and leaned back in his chair.

"Really? That's what is on your mind. Not the fact that Palmer married you mother? Or the fact that Barry is now your step-brother?"

"Nah. Palmer is a good person. And Barry is also nice. Besides my mom can make her own decisions. If she loves Palmer, then it's okay with me. Any other questions?" Brock raised his hand. Ash just pointed at him.

"Do you have a house?" Ash nodded. "Did you build the house?" Ash just smiled to himself. The house was a two-story building, just outside of his training compound. It was very spacious and was made of oak wood, which was painted yellow. The roof was black and had a red chimney. On each side of the house, there was a single small black lightning bolt, between the top two windows.

"Yep. Now get going. Go sleep at your own hotels. I am leaving this hotel to go to my house. I was just renting it for the time I was staying here. Now skedaddle," said Ash as he made a shooing motion with his hand. After they had left, Ash packed his things, and checked out of hotel.

"Zapdos!" yelled Ash as he called upon his Pokémon. He then got on Zapdos and flew back to his compound and house. Soon, he got into bed because it was about 10 O'clock when he had finished with all the work that he had. He didn't unpack the stuff from his shoulder backpack because he was going to go to Pallet Town to visit his mom.

"Rai?" asked Raichu after a few hours of Ash restlessly turning in bed.

"I'm good buddy. I don't think I'll be able to get any sleep tonight. I'm going to go to my training grounds and spar with Lucario. You coming?"

"Rai," said Raichu as he shook his head.

"That's fine. You get some sleep," said Ash. He then walked over to the area where all the Pokémon that he had caught were sleeping. At the front, he could see the shiny Lucario where sleeping lightly. Lucario was a shiny Pokémon because of the three different colorations. Where there was supposed to be blue, there is red. Where there is supposed to be black, there is white. Where there is supposed to be a cream color, there is black. When Lucario heard Ash approaching, he woke up.

"Hey Lucario," said Ash as he bent down to kneel at Lucario's level. "I know that you don't like sleeping much and that you love to spar with me in aura. I was wondering if you would like to do some sparring know."

'_Master, shouldn't you be sleeping?' _asked Lucario as he spoke to Ash through the aura.

"I should, but meeting with all my old friends has me on edge. I can't get a wink of sleep. So I decided to do something useful. So will you spar with me, or do you want to sleep some more?"

'_I will spar with you master.'_

"Great. But Lucario, how many times have I asked you not to call me master?" asked Ash.

'_I believe this is the 3579__th__ time that you have told me not to call you master, master,' _said a grinning jackal Pokémon. Ash just sighed and motioned for Lucario to follow him to the training facility that each member of the Elite Four and the Champion was provided with. Ash's was a little bigger because his had every possible training environment you could think of. Snowy regions, sandy region, sunny region, misty region, rainy region, tree region, and of course, a neutral area. The tree area is where Lucario and Ash usually spar.

"Alright, Lucario, when the pebble I am holding hits the ground, we start," said Ash as he held the pebble. Lucario just nodded. Ash then tossed the pebble before getting into position. Then as soon as he saw the pebble hit the ground, Ash shot forward and delivered an aura enhanced kick to Lucario's ribs. Lucario dodged and responded with a palm strike, which sent Ash flying, but was able to land on a tree. Ash closed his eyes and formed an aura sphere between his hands before shooting firing it at Lucario, and then jumping to where he knew Lucario would jump. As Ash predicted, Lucario jumped straight up, right into Ash's path.

"Aura Double Strike!" yelled Ash as he placed both his hands on the chest of Lucario, one right next to each other, before pulsing the aura right through them, and sending Lucario flying. However, Lucario put his hands behind him and pulsed a huge amount of aura through them, halting his flight, and sending him back at Ash while he formed an aura sphere in both of his hands, before hurling them at Ash. Ash just leaped from the branch that he was standing on to another branch to dodge the first aura sphere. Ash caught the second aura sphere, and absorbed the aura within it. He then held out his palm in the direction of Lucario and began charging up a huge amount of aura in his hand. Finally Ash was ready.

"Aura Particle Beam!" yelled Ash as a thing beam shot from his palm, and hit Lucario right in the chest, sending Lucario to the ground. However, Lucario didn't get up. "LUCARIO!" yelled Ash as he rushed to his Pokémon.

"_Master, don't worry about me. I just need a few hours of rest, and I'll be fine. Though that last attack was really something. Aura Particle Beam, was it? You've never used that before."_

"Well, yes. The last time we sparred, it was still in the fine tuning stage," said Ash as he looked at the time. "Wow, time sure passes by when we are sparring. That didn't seem long, but we've been sparring for about an hour. Let's go get something to eat, what do you say? Ramen or Udon?"

"_I think I'll stick with Udon. Ramen isn't something I like. In fact, most Pokémon don't like human food. I am the exception."_

"Okay. Udon, here we come," said Ash as he pumped his fist into the air. The trainer and Pokémon walked into the town center of the Indigo Plateau. "Lucario," said Ash as he walked through town with Lucario, "You know what we should do next?" Lucario looked at Ash inquisitively. "I am going to start training all of you even more harshly in defending against your weaknesses. That was what cost me two of my Pokémon in my battle against Max. You were watching. What did you think?"

"_Master, it is not my place to judge, but Elektross only lost because he was exhausted from the previous battles, and because he was facing a legendary. Zapdos lost because his opponent used a very powerful attack that you did not expect the trainer to use. Most trainers would not use explosion because it hurts their Pokémon. I don't think it was because you didn't train us to be strong against our weaknesses. Don't blame yourself Master." _Ash just smiled appreciatively as he reached the Udon stand.

"Thanks Lucario. You always know what to say to make me feel better. Hey mister, we'll take one Kitsune Udon, and one Tanuki Udon," said Ash. "Tanuki Udon, is what you want right Lucario?" Lucario just nodded enthusiastically as he grabbed a pair of chopsticks. The Udon was soon served to the two. As they were eating, Lucario said, _"Master, I know that you aren't supposed to specialize in any Pokémon other than electric, but would it be possible to battle Lance's Dragonite?"_ Ash just smiled widely.

"I've been waiting for you to ask that. Do any other of the Pokémon feel that way? Other than Floatzel of course. He's always battling Lance's Dratini or Dragonair."

"_Well, a lot of us have been thinking this way. I know Torterra, Bayleef, Sceptile, Corpish, Typhlosion, Infernape, Staraptor, Venasaur, Salamence, Garchomp, and Latias, although it isn't as bad with her, have been thinking this way. I think Totodile has been thinking this way as well."_

"Oh? I wasn't aware of this. Next time I see them, I'll talk to them about it, but not tomorrow, or today if you think about it, since it is one in the morning. Today we're going to go back to Pallet Town to see my mother. And Lance needed to meet with me when I come back. Apparently there is some information he found that revolves around me." Ash and Lucario finished up their meal before paying and heading back to the compound. Ash dropped off Lucario before going back to my house. Ash lay in bed and finally got a few hours of sleep before it turned 9.

"RAI!" yelled Raichu as it sent a thunderbolt through Ash's body.

"Alright, I'm up. Sheesh. That wasn't very nice," said Ash as he walked downstairs. He cracked open some eggs and made himself some omelets while pour a bowl full of ketchup for Raichu. "Here you go Raichu," said Ash as he handed the Pokémon the bowl. He then sat down at the table, picked up the phone and started eating.

"Hey May," said Ash when May answered.

"Hey Ash," said May from the other side. "Is there something that I can help you with?"

"Yeah. Are you guys planning on going back to Pallet Town today?"

"Yes, why?" replied May.

"Well, I was thinking I could give you a lift since I am heading in that direction. Meet me outside your hotel at 11," said Ash.

"Okay. See you then." Ash then hung up and finished breakfast before going upstairs to get ready. Ash was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that head pockets as well as two extra pockets located on the outside of each pant leg, just above the knee. He was also wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt with a sleeveless red hoodie. Finally, ash put on a pair of neon yellow and green tennis shoes as well as slinging his shoulder backpack over his shoulder. On his belt, Ash had 20 Pokémon. Ash walked outside and called upon Zapdos to fly him into town. Using his status as the Champion of the Kanto League, Ash was able to find out what hotel May and the others were staying at.

"Ash!" yelled May when she saw Zapdos, Raichu, and Ash. Ash was standing tall on Zapdos' back with Raichu standing right next to him, as Raichu was too big to sit on his shoulder since he evolved from a Pikachu.

"Hey guys. You need a lift?"

"Yeah, that would be appreciated," said Brock.

"Well, we'll be flying on Pokémon. Come on out, Salamence, Staraptor, Garchomp!" yelled Ash. The three Pokémon appeared.

"Hey Ash," said Max, "why do you have Pokémon other than electric?"

"Max," said Ash in a disapproving tone, "The rules only state that I can't use them in an official match. There is nothing in the rules about catching and training other Pokémon as long as they aren't used in any official matches. So I can take May and Max on Zapdos. Staraptor can carry Misty. Salamence can carry Brock and Dawn. Garchomp can carry Gary. Anyone I'm forgetting?" No one said a thing so they all got onto their respective Pokémon, before they set off for Pallet Town. While they were flying, May looked at Ash and asked, "Ash, how are you able to stand up on Zapdos and stay standing at the speed we are going?"

"Oh, well I've hade Zapdos for about 4 years now, and I just learned to do it. It just comes with practice I guess," said Ash. Everyone lapsed into silence after that. When it started to get dark, Ash looked at his watch and saw it was almost 3 O'clock. "Do you guys just want to keep going? Just let me know when you are tired and we'll land," yelled Ash over the wind.

"We'll keep on going," said May while glaring at everyone who even dared to say anything otherwise. All of them had just passed Viridian City, so it should just be a couple of hours before Ash and the others arrived at Pallet Town. At around 5 O'clock, they were about to reach the outskirts of Pallet Town, when all the Pokémon descended.

"Return," said Ash as he pointed at all the Pokémon that he had called out. He then put on the cloak that he had wearing to cloak his identity right before his match with Max. "Alright, let's go say hello to Professor Oak first." As they walked, people pointed at the group.

"Look, there's the person who was able to fight the Champion."

"Who did they say the champion was again?"

"It was Ash Ketchum. Hey that's Ash Ketchup right there. He's returned to Pallet Town."

As they walked Ash just closed his eyes, with the hood up. Soon enough, they reached the Professor's house. Gary knocked on the door. They all heard some shouting and running to the door. When the door opened, they saw a disheveled Tracy.

"Gary? How'd you get back so fast?" asked Tracy.

"That would be because of me," said Ash, who still had his hood up.

"And you are?"

"Tracy, you wound me," said Ash as placed his hand over his heart, "You don't recognize your old traveling partner from the Orange Islands?"

"ASH? CHAMPION ASH? It's so good to see you! Where have you been?" Ash just smiled as he pulled back his hood.

"That is a story for another time. I just stopped by to say hello to Professor Oak. Is he in?" Tracy shook his head. "I'm sorry, but the professor left for a conference a few days ago. He should be back by tomorrow morning. Come back then."

"Okay. Well, it's been good seeing you. Later," said Ash as he walked to his house and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" came the disembodied voice of Barry. When he opened the door, he saw Ash and Raichu he stepped back a few steps. "Uh, I think you have the wrong house, Ash."

"Don't even try that, step-brother," said Ash, causing Barry's eyes to widen. "Yes, I know that your father is now my step-father. So can I come in to my house?" Barry nodded. Ash walked in and went to the kitchen where Mr. Mime was.

"Hey Mime," said Ash. Mime turned around and saw Ash.

"MIME! MIME MIME MIME!" yelled Mr. Mime as he hugged Ash tightly. Delia, Ash's mother came running down with Palmer.

"Mr. Mime, what's wron-?" asked Delia before the question died in her throat when she saw Ash.

"ASH!" yelled Delia before hugging her son. "I missed you so much. Don't ever leave me like that again, do you understand me young man?"

"I'm sorry mom for leaving you," said Ash, "But I can't make that promise."

"Why not Ash?" asked Delia as she stopped hugging him.

"Because, as part of my responsibilities as Champion of the Kanto League, I have to help the police with stopping criminal organizations throughout the different regions. This is the responsibility of all Champions." All of a sudden Barry held up his hand in a 'stop' position before saying, "Hold on a minute. Are you saying that you are the Champion?"

"Uh, yes. If you turn on the TV, my match from yesterday should be on," said Ash as he looked for the remote. When he looked up he saw Barry holding the remote and flipping through the channels to the news channel.

"…And just yesterday afternoon, the new champion of Kanto who had recently been crowned has been revealed. His name is Ash Ketchum, an electric-type specialist. Yesterday, he was able to take down the Challenger's Pokémon while only losing two Pokémon himself, and not using the third Pokémon. Ash Ketchum originally came from Pallet Town. However, we know that Ash Ketchum trains other Pokémon because just this morning saw him use three non-electric Pokémon to go back to his hometown. They were Garchomp, Salamence, and Staraptor. Who knows what other Pokémon this new champion has captured. More on the history of this new Champion coming soon," said a reporter with blond hair and a brown suit as he displayed a picture of Ash and all his known Pokémon.

"You really are the champion," said Barry. "Well, I guess I now have a really awesome step-brother."

"Hey, are you saying that I wasn't awesome before?" asked Ash as he and Barry put the side of their foreheads into each other.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I am saying," said Barry. Ash just growled. Palmer just sighed and pushed them apart.

"Alright, all joking aside, where have you been Ash? As your stepfather, I can't ignore this."

"I have been all over. I was at basically every single major location within each region. From Mt Silver to Stark Mountain to Reversal Mountain and every location between. After that, which was about a year ago, I took the Elite Four Challenge, which was held in secret. The only people who knew that I was taking the challenge were the old Elite Four, Lance, and Mr. Goodshow. Any other questions?"

"Will you be staying for dinner?" asked Delia.

"Can I stay in my old room?" asked Ash with a raised eyebrow.

"No," said Barry, "Because I now live in that room."

"Well, then I can't because it's about an hour to fly all the way back to the Indigo Plateau. I'll come back tomorrow. See you mom," said Ash as he walked out the door. Delia walked out and saw Ash summon his Zapdos before flying off into the distance.

**A/N**

**Phew. Longest Chapter I have written for any story in a while, if you don't include my abandoned story. Anyways, how was it?**

**(A) This idea came from the Author 'Shiny Gengar' and his story Duplicity**


	3. Chapter 3

|Kanto: Unknown Location|

"Welcome," said a hooded figure as he raised his arms. "Now please take a seat." Four other hooded figures walked to the circular table and sat down. "Now please," said the hooded man, "Please show your faces." He took off his hood as he sat down to show his face: Giovanni of Team Rocket. The person next to him on his right was Archie, leader of Team Aqua. On his left was Maxie, leader of Team Magma. To Archie's right was Cyrus, leader of Team Galactic. To Maxie's left was N, the leader of Team Plasma.

"Why have you called us here, Giovanni?" asked Maxie.

"I have you called you here because of one person, Ash Ketchum." Every single crime boss in the room flinched. "Every single one of us have had our different plans at some point in time. The reason for this meeting is to have all of us join as one in taking Ketchum down and killing him. Who is with me?"

"I'm in," said Maxie.

"Me too," said Archie.

"For now, I'll work with you," conceded Cyrus after much thinking on his part.

"Count me out," said N.

"What? This is our opportunity to take Ash Ketchum down once and for all!" yelled Giovanni.

"True. But I don't want any part of it. Count Team Plasma out. Later," said N before walking out.

"Very well. We will still be able to do this, even without Team Plasma's support. I suggest we unite under one banner. Team Ultimatum," said Giovanni as he unveiled the emblem of the new team, a U on the circle of a Poké Ball.

"Hear, hear," said the rest of the Crime Bosses.

"To the death of Ash Ketchum!" yelled the four remaining crime bosses.

|Kanto: Indigo League: Ash's Training Facility: 13:00|

At the training facility, Ash was watching as each of his Pokémon fought either a Pokémon that they had a type advantage over or a disadvantage. Right now, Ash was overseeing Electivire fight his Garchomp. They were fighting in the environment with a lot of tree for attacking and then disappearing. Unfortunately, neither of the Pokémon used this to their advantage. It was just a straight up Pokémon fight. Electivire formed an electro ball in his hands before throwing it towards Garchomp. Garchomp knocked the electro to the side using brick break. She then rushed forward while her hand claws glowed green and slashed at Electivire. Electivire grabbed onto Garchomp's claws with his tails before using Thunder Punch repeatedly and ending the battle with a thunderbolt from both his hands and his tails, sending four times the normal amount of electric energy.

"Good job guys," said Ash as he jumped down from the trees. "Let's go back to the neutral area so you can rest." It had been about five days since he had reunited with his mother and met his stepfather, Palmer, and grudgingly accepted Barry as his stepbrother.

"Gar. Gar gar," said Garchomp.

"I know buddy, I have your favorite type of soup, and right off the stove waiting for you back at the neutral area. I made your favorites too, Electivire. In fact, I made everyone his or her favorite food today. Now come on," said Ash. The two Pokémon started running in an attempt to get to the food first. "Hey, wait up for me!" yelled Ash as he jumped into the trees and started tree hopping to catch up with his Pokémon. When he finally caught up with them, they were already at the neutral area. Ash opened up a huge storage area that was built into the ground of the neutral area with Garchomp and Electivire's help.

"Alright, here's the grub," said Ash as he carried a big pot containing Garchomp's food and another for Electivire. In the distance he saw all his other Pokémon coming this way. "Garchomp, Electivire, help me unload all the food." In about 4 minutes, Ash, Garchomp, and Electivire were able to unload all the food.

"Rai?" asked Raichu.

"Yes, we are going to get visitors in about five, four, three, two, one," said Ash before the sound *knock* *knock* sounded on the door to Ash's training facility.

"Coming!" yelled Ash before walking over to the door that was the entrance to the facility. When he opened the door, he saw the faces of May, Max, Brock, Gary, Misty, Palmer, Barry, and his mother.

"Hello Everyone. Come in. My Pokémon and I were just sitting down for lunch. Ash went into the storage area again and came back out with two bags full of normal food. "We can sit on the grass near the forest area." As they walked, everyone excluding Ash looked at the grounds in amazement.

"Ash," said Garry as they were walking, "Are there any Pokémon that live here besides the ones that you have captured?"

"Yes and no. Yes because the mates of my Raichu, Elektross, and Garchomp live here. No because the mates sometimes leave to go back and travel with their packs if they lived in a pack. Right now, only Raichu's mate is living here. But that's because I found her abandoned as a Pikachu. Now she and Raichu, my starter, are some of my strongest Pokémon, isn't that right buddy?" Raichu nodded happily as he walked alongside Ash.

"So that really is Pikachu," said May.

"Yeah. He evolved while I was sleeping. The previous day, he had a battle with Garchomp. You see, he was able to defeat Garchomp when she was still a Gabite, but when she evolved, Pikachu wasn't able to defeat her. So Raichu went through my box of evolution stones and grabbed the thunderstone and evolved. When I woke up the next morning, I found a Raichu sleeping next to me instead of a Pikachu."

"Whoa," breathed an amazed Max, "I never thought that Pikachu would choose evolution."

"Neither did I. Now let's eat," said Ash as he stopped right before the forest area. As they were eating, Palmer decided to speak up.

"So Ash," said a curious Palmer, "Do all Elite 4 members and Champions get their own training facility here at the Indigo Plateau?"

"We all get our own Training Facilities, but not all of ours are here at the Indigo Plateau. Bruno has his located at Mt. Hideaway near Pallet Town. So no, not all of ours are here at the Indigo Plateau. And no Barry, you can't use this training facility," said Ash as he saw Barry about to ask something.

"What? Come on, you're the champion. Surely, you are allowed to let other trainers train here," said Barry dejectedly.

"Actually, I could, but then I would be giving you an unfair advantage, and as the champion, I can't allow that to happen. So, no, you aren't allowed to train here. Got that?"

"Aye. I got that. Party pooper," muttered Barry under his breath as he let out a string of curses that only Ash heard.

"Ash," said Brock as he examined Raichu's fur, "What kind of Pokémon food do you use for your Pokémon? Your Raichu is one of the healthiest looking Pokémon I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot of Raichu throughout my career as a Pokémon breeder and doctor."

"Oh, I don't use any store bought food. I use my own that I make using the natural berries found around here and human food. An example of this would be Lucario's meal. I mixed in some oran berries, belue berries, and some durin berries with a Kitsune udon. In fact, most of my Pokémon eat some kind of human meal, mixed with berries, whether the berries are chopped or made into a sauce, it doesn't matter. But, most of my Pokémon are the exception."

"Whoa," said Max amazed. "I don't think that would work for any of my Pokémon. Gallade loves the store bought food, but hates human food."

"As I said before Max," said Ash with a smirk, "My Pokémon are the exception." Soon enough all of them had finished their meals. "As much as I would love you guys to stay here and talk, I have to continue training with my Pokémon."

"What's with all the training Ash?" asked Misty.

"Well, if you must know, I have to be the best so that I won't lose to other trainers. There is also the fact that the Elite Four and Champion conference is coming up. This is to decide which Champion deserves the title of the Strongest Champion. Right now, Tobias holds that title. And with him being a multi-specialist, it's just going to be that much harder. And I need to beat at least Tobias!" said Ash with fire in his eyes. As Ash was talking, May and Misty leaned over to Brock.

"Why is Ash so fixated on beating this Tobias guy?" they asked.

"He beat Ash in the Sinnoh competition and then called Ash a pathetic trainer. That is what motivated Ash to leave for his training journey. Ash sees Tobias as a stepping stone to becoming the Pokémon master." All of them stood up to go. But before they left, Barry asked a question.

"Ash, how do you really feel about me being your brother?" Everyone turned to glance at Barry and Ash. Ash just sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"Well, I'll let you know when I come terms with it. Now shoo, I have training to do," said Ash, shocking everyone. He hadn't come to terms with Barry being his brother yet? As soon as they left, Ash dropped to his knees. Raichu scampered over and said, "Rai? Rai Raichu?"

"I'm okay Raichu. I just need some time. Now let's go see how the others are doing."

(This would be such a great place to cut it off). While he was talking with his family and friends, Ash's Pokémon decided to start training on their own. Electivire was battling with Garchomp again. Out in the distance, Ash could see that Zapdos was fighting with Salamence in the icy area.

"Everyone, get down to the neutral area!" screamed Ash, so that his voice could be heard by all of his Pokémon. "Alright, we've been doing some intensive training these past few days, and I know you guys know what is at stake here right?" Every single one of his electric Pokémon nodded. "I thank those whom I won't be able to battle with, but if I am able to defeat Tobias and, or Adler, I can change from being an Electric Specialist to a various specialist. The Strongest Champion is allowed to use any Pokémon, no matter what. So since I am an electric specialist, I will still be able to use various type Pokémon if I beat one or both of the two Specialist Champions. So let's win this!" All the Pokémon jumped in joy.

|That night: Ash's house|

Ash was laying down on his bed as he thought about the girl that had walked in his dreams since he left for his five year training journey: May Maple. He still remembered the last memory of her…

_It was the last days of the Wallace Cup. Right now Ash and May were walking in the park by themselves._

"_Ash," said May._

"_Yes? IS there something wrong?" asked Ash._

"_Well…there's something I've been wanting to tell you."_

"_No need to embarrassed. I won't laugh, I promise. What is it that you have to tell me?"_

"_I love y-" said May before she was interrupted by Dawn._

"_Hey guys, why did you leave me behind?" she asked excitedly. May just sighed and her shoulders fell._

'I'm pretty sure that she was going to say something like 'I love you',' thought Ash. 'Well, I should be getting to bed. I have to leave for Champion Island tomorrow with the rest of the Kanto Elite Four.'

|Next Morning|

Ash was wearing the same thing that he wore to Pallet Town as he ate breakfast and walked towards his training facility. As he was walking, Lance called him on his Pokénav.

"Hey Lance, what's up?" asked Ash as he walked into the training facility and went to the storage where all the Poké balls were kept with the labels on whose it was.

"Not to be critical or anything, but did you remember to put up the sign that says that we aren't accepting challenges until you come back from Champion Island?"

"…No. Thanks for the reminder Lance," said Ash.

"Welcome. See you on the ship in a hour," said Lance before hanging up. Ash looked at his Pokémon before yelling, "Everyone, come gather around!" Every single Pokémon that Ash had caught appeared before Ash. "Alright, the time has come for use to prove that we are the strongest. Unfortunately, I can't take all of you. I will only be taking my electric type Pokémon. Elektross, Raichu, Zapdos, Magnezone, Electivire, Magnetric, Luxaray, Zekrom, Rotom, Raikou, and Thundurus. But you can still watch the matches," said Ash as he pointed to the tv that was located near the food area. "You can watch it on there. IT will automatically turn on when I'm about to fight. Also, there is enough food to last you about 3 months in the food storage. It is all labeled. Later!" said Ash as he returned the Pokémon that he said he was going to take, but Raichu just walked next to Ash. Ash then left for the place where Trainers sign up for the Elite Four Challenge and put up a sign saying, "We Apologize for any inconveniences this may cause, but we the Kanto Elite Four and Champion are not able to take Challenges at the moment. Please come back in about a month. Thank You. " After putting up the sign, Ash walked towards the bay. As he was walking, he made a phone call.

"Hello? This is Delia Ketchum. Who is this?"

"Hey mom," said Ash.

"Ash! What's wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you that I'm on my way to Champion Island to participate in the competition to see who is the strongest Champion and Elite Four. Tell everyone I'll see you when I come back."

"Okay. Love you sweetie. And don't forget to change your underwear," said Delia.

"MOM! Love you too. Bye," said Ash as hung up. Soon enough, he reached the ship and got on. "Hey Lance," said Ash when he got on."

"And the Champion makes his grand entrance," joked Lance. Lance, Lorelei, Bruno, and Koga were already onboard.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road," said Ash as he walked to the bow. "To Champion Island!"

**A/N**

**That was a pain to write. What did you think of the may/ash scene? Was it good? Should I take it out? Oh, and for the Johnto Champion, I'm going to use one of the Characters from the Pokémon Adventures, Gold. What Type Should I make him? I'll put a poll up soon, but if I haven't when you read this, tell me in a review or a PM. Thanks. And as always, read and review.**

**Ja Ne.**

**~Airwatcher.**


	4. Chapter 4

|Champion Island 5:00 p.m.|

"Finally," complained Ash as he shouldered his duffel bag on top of the shoulder backpack that he was already wearing.

"It's only been like two days," said Lance while sweat dropping.

"Yeah, well I can't stand standing still. I have to have something to do. You know me lance, I'm always doing something. Besides, I did nothing but eat. Now I can go burn off those calories!"

"Sure. Now let's go meet at the auditorium. We are probably the last ones here since we are the farthest out from Champion Island." Koga, Bruno, Lorelei, Lance, and Ash got off the ship and walked in the direction of the auditorium.

"Ash," said Lance as they walked, "since you are our champion, you must go on stage. Understood?"

"Yeah. Anything I should know before getting to the auditorium?"

"Contain yourself. Don't want our Champion to look bad up there. But you have matured since I saw you face Tobias, so I think we are good."

"Thanks Lance," said Ash. The group continued walking in silence towards the auditorium. As soon as they got to the auditorium, Ash and Lance walked up to stadium.

"And now, to present our two newest champions. Cynthia, Lance, please come forward," said Mr. Goodshow. Both Lance and Cynthia approached the middle of the stage. The two former champions stepped forward. "Cynthia, as the former strongest battler, you will go first."

"Thank you Mr. Goodshow," said Cynthia. She then gestured to Tobias. "I would like to present Tobias, a various specialist, with the position of Champion. And as proof, I give him my Badge of Truth, the symbol of the Sinnoh Champion. I will be taking Lucian's spot, Lucian will take Flint's spot, Flint will take Bertha's spot, and Aaron will stay where he is. Bertha ha decided to become a Pokémon professor and researcher." There was a round of applause as Tobias accepted the badge. The two stepped back and Lance stepped forward.

"Well done, Tobias. Now I would like to present the new champion of Kanto, Ash Ketchum, and the very first electric specialist. And as proof, I give him my badge of Determination, the symbol of the Kanto Champion. I will be taking Agatha's spot, and Agatha will become a full time Pokémon professor."

"Well done you two," said Mr. Goodshow. "Now let's get on with the main event. We will be deciding who is the most powerful trainer. Now remember, if you are not a various specialist and you are a champion and you win, you are allowed to use any Pokémon in battle. Now time to decide the match ups. Ash was going to walk to talk with Aaron, before Tobias stopped him by putting his hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Going somewhere, you pathetic trainer?" Ash turned and knocked of Tobias' hand and looked at Tobias with a blank look.

"Huh? Did you say something? I don't speak arrogant asshole," said Ash before walking off to talk with Aaron until the match ups were shown. The matches were divided up Ash was fighting Caitlin, a girl only a year older than himself. Looking down to the person he was supposed to face if he beat Caitlin, he saw that it was Lance!

"Ashy," said Caitlin, "I do hope you bring your best. Otherwise, you will be crushed."

"Don't worry about me. It is you who should be worried. I am not the Champion of Kanto for nothing," said Ash. The Kanto league members then headed in the direction of their lodging. Ash, as the Champion got a small log house to himself, while the Elite Four shared a tall log-townhouse. After unpacking, they all went to the auditorium where all the food was. Ash's face immediately lit up.

"Free food!" yelled Ash as he and Raichu (Yes he's here, no matter how little I mention him) grabbed a plate and loaded it with food. Ash then went to sit by Caitlin.

"Hey," said Ash, "May I sit?"

"Trying to get info on my Pokémon in preparation for tomorrow's match?"

"Nah, not really. The way I figure it is that if I can't beat you, I don't deserve to be a champion. I just came here to talk to you because you are the only one around my age. That okay?"

"Yes," said Caitlin with a big smile on her face. "So," said Caitlin, "When did you become the Champion?"

"I became the Champion a year ago, but I didn't want to go public until a few days before I came here," replied Ash, surprising Caitlin.

"Wow. It's been great talking to you. We should do this some more. How about you come visit me after all this is done?" said Caitlin as she got up and started towards her cabin, as it was almost 9:00

"I should be going soon as well. Later," said Ash as he walked back as well. Back at his cabin, Ash was trying to decide whom to use. 'I know that Caitlin uses psychic Pokémon, but I don't really have any great Pokémon to use against psychic other than the electric part, which only does normal damage. And since this is going I'll also take Magnezone and Electivire. Elektross will be my back up,' thought Ash as he chose his different Pokémon.

|The Next Day|

It was about 11:00 in the afternoon when Ash and Caitlin stepped onto the battlefield. All around Champion Island, eleven other matches were being held. "This will be a three on three match between Caitlin of the Unova Elite Four and Ash, Champion of Kanto. Substitutions are allowed for both sides. Now call out your Pokémon. Green side goes first," said the referee who was flown in earlier that morning, who pointed toward Caitlin.

"To me, Bronzong!" yelled Caitlin as she reveled her steel-psychic Pokémon.

"Show them your will, Magnezone!" yelled Ash as he unleashed his magnet Pokémon.

"Bronzong vs. Magnezone, begin!" yelled the referee as he raised both his flags.

"Bronzong, start this off with gyro ball," yelled Caitlin. Bronzong started spinning, before launching a gyro ball at Magnezone.

"Magnezone, respond with electro ball!" said Ash. A huge ball of electricity formed between Magnezone's front two magnets, before Magnezone shot it at the Gyro ball, both canceling each other out. "Follow up with Thunderbolt!" Magnezone gathered a huge amount of lightning in his body before releasing it towards Bronzong.

"Bronzong, stop that with Psychic," yelled Caitlin.

"Magnezone, get in close and use wild charge!" yelled Ash. Magnezone zoomed closer to Bronzong before covering himself in lightning and charging at Bronzong.

"Bronzong, stop him in his tracks with Psyshock!" Bronzong formed a blob of psychic energy between its hands, and then threw it at Magnezone.

"Magnezone, just plow through it! You can do it!" yelled Ash. Magnezone went right through the attack and hit Bronzong right on the mark, sending it flying. "Wrap it up with Hyper Beam!" An orange ball of energy formed between the front two magnets before being unleashed towards Bronzong, causing a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared, Bronzong was out cold.

"Winner of this match: Magnezone," said the referee as he raised the red flag in Ash's direction.

"Return Bronzong. Good job, now take a long rest," said Caitlin.

"Return Magnezone. I'll need you again soon," said Ash as he recalled his Pokémon. "Now, I need your assistance, Electivire," said Ash as he threw a Poké ball onto the field. A Pokémon with two tails and electricity sparking about his body appeared on the field.

"Elect. Electivire!" roared the yellow and black Pokémon.

"Very well, if that's your choice, then I choose you, Musharna!" A purple pig with dream mist appeared on the battlefield.

"Hm. This will be an excellent match, Caitlin," mused Ash with a smile.

"Indeed it will," replied Catlin.

"Musharna vs. Electivire, begin!" yelled the ref as he raised both his flags. "Musharna, use rock tomb!" Musharna jumped up into the air and landed causing rocks to surround Electivire.

"Electivire, get out of there. Use iron tail and thunder punch," said Ash calmly. Electivire's tails glowed white, before he smashed his way out of the rock tomb by punching at the wall and hitting the wall with his tails. "Now use flamethrower!" A huge torrent of flames was released from Electivire's mouth, flying toward Musharna.

"Musharna, dodge, then use Psybeam!" Musharna rolled to the side, avoiding the fire, before shooting a narrow, but straight multicolored beam at Electivire.

"Counter with Thunderbolt!" yelled Ash.

"Energy Ball, and follow it up with psyshock and gyro ball!" yelled Caitlin. The thunderbolt cancelled out the Psybeam, but Electivire was open to the three other attacks coming his way.

"Take it Electivire, then use earthquake," said Ash.

"Vire," growled Electivire as he put his arms in front of himself and braced for impact. All three attacks hit, causing Electivire major damage. Electivire then jumped up into the air and slammed on the ground, using Earthquake, which caused major damage to Musharna as well.

"Thunderbolt, let's go," said Ash.

"Come on Musharna, use psychic," said Caitlin. Both attacks hit, sending both Pokémon flying.

"Mush. Mu-sharna!" growled Musharna as it struggled to stand back up.

"Elec. Electi-vire!" roared Electrivire as he stood up ready to fight once more.

"Good job, Electivire. You have made me proud. Now wrap this up with Thunder Punch," said Ash with a smile. Electivire growled and ran at Musharna with his fist crackling with electricity and landed a solid punch on Musharna, knocking the Pokémon out cold.

"Winner of this match: Electivire," said the ref as he raised his red flag in Ash's direction.

"Return, Musharna," said Caitlin. 'Damn, Ash is harder than I thought, and he's a year younger than me. I guess there's a reason he's a champion and not an Elite Four Member.' "I'm counting on you, Sigilyph!"

"Return Electivire," said Ash, recalling his Pokémon. "You've made me proud to be your trainer. Now help me out, Magnezone!" yelled Ash as his magnet Pokémon once again appeared on the stage of battle.

"Magnezone vs. Sigilyph, begin!" yelled the ref as he raised both flags.

"Sigilyph, start this off with Ice Beam!" yelled Caitlin.

"Dodge and use Thunderbolt," said Ash. The Ice beam flew towards Magnezone, who dodged. The Ice Beam hit the ground where Magnezone had been just moments before. Suddenly, Sigilyph was shocked by the Thunderbolt coming from Magnezone.

"Shake it off and use aerial ace, Sigilyph!" yelled Caitlin.

"Stop the thunderbolt and use thunderbolt, but keep the lightning around you, don't release it!" Sigilyph used aerial ace, but was hurt by the lightning surrounding Magnezone. "Now use Hyper Beam!" A small ball of energy formed and was released at Sigilyph, who was unable to dodge, due to the close range. A cloud of smoke rose from the explosion of the hyper beam.

"Sigilyph, you can do it!" yelled Caitlin. Suddenly, Sigilyph flew out of the smoke cloud, although heavily damaged.

"Magnezone, brace yourself for impact," said Ash when the smoke cleared, as Magnezone was disabled for a little bit.

"Sigilyph, hit him while he is down, use Hyper Beam!" A huge blast of orange energy shot towards Magnezone. However, right before the blast hit, Magnezone regained the ability to move. Magnezone moved to the right, but was still hit by the blast.

"Zap Cannon!" yelled Ash. A huge orb of electrical energy formed on one of Magnezone's magnets, before it was hurled at Sigilyph, who couldn't move. Follow it up with Flash Cannon!" Magnezone started glowing white before letting off a blast at Sigilyph.

"Sigilyph, come on move!" Suddenly, Sigilyph regained its ability to move and was able to completely dodge the Flash Cannon attack.

"Damn. Thunderbolt, then follow it up with zap cannon," said Ash as he ground his teeth.

"ZONE!" yelled Magnezone as he shot a thunderbolt at Sigilyph.

"Sigilyph, respond with Ice Beam! Then use flash cannon followed by Sky Attack!" yelled Caitlin. Sigilyph fired off an Ice Beam at the thunderbolt, which did indeed cancel out the thunderbolt. However, Sigilyph was a little too slow in firing the Flash Cannon, as the ball of electrical energy that was the Zap Cannon attack hit it, knocking it down to the ground.

"Come on Sigilyph," pleaded Caitlin, "I know that you can do better. Get up!" However hard Sigilyph, it didn't have the strength to keep on battling, and collapsed as it tried to get up.

"Winner of this match: Magnezone! Winner of this battle: Ash of Kanto!" yelled the ref as raised the red flag in Ash's direction.

"ZONE!" yelled Magnezone happily as it raced back to Ash.

"Great job, Magnezone. I know that you are happy. I am too. Now you take a good long rest," said Ash. Ash returned Magnezone, and then walked over to Caitlin.

"Thanks for the battle, Caitlin." Caitlin looked up and was confused.

"What do you mean? I still lost," she said dejectedly.

"Yes, but you pushed Magnezone and Electivire. Of all the members of my Elite Four, only Lance has been able to make any Pokémon get remotely tired. When I first faced them, none of Koga's, Bruno's, Agatha's, or Lorelei's Pokémon was able to scratch mine. And you made both my Electivire and Magnezone tired. So you really did a great job," said Ash as he kneeled down to where Caitlin was kneeling on the floor.

"Thanks Ash. Let's battle again sometime," said Caitlin with a smile. Both of them stood up and walked out of the stadium to see who else had won their matches. Cynthia had faced Lucian and beat him with only her Garchomp and Milotic. Steven, the Hoenn Champion had beat Will, one of the Elite Four of Johto. Tobias beat Marshall of the Unova Elite Four. Gold, the Johto Champion, beat Shauntal of the Unova Elite Four. Drake, one of the Hoenn Elite Four beat Flint, one of the Sinnoh Elite Four. Alder faced Sapphire, a fighting type specialist, and defeated her. Grimsley of the Unova Elite Four faced Aaron of the Sinnoh Elite Four and won. Glacia of the Hoenn Elite Four faced Karen of the Johto Elite Four, but lost. Green, a normal type specialized in Dark from the Johto Elite Four, faced Phoebe, one of the Hoenn Elite Four, but still lost. Sydney, one of the Hoenn Elite Four, faced Lorelei of the Kanto Elite Four and won. Bruno and Koga, both of the Kanto Elite Four faced each other, but Bruno won. Ash was up against Lance tomorrow.

"Whoa, so Koga lost to Bruno. Never thought that they'd face each other."

"Yeah, but it would've been easier if Tobias faced Cynthia. Then either Cynthia or Tobias would have lost."

"Actually," replied Ash, "I'm glad neither of them lost. I have to payback Tobias and I've always wanted to fight Cynthia. I guess I'll get my wish, but only if I beat Lance tomorrow. I need to go to the Pokémon center here. Magnezone and Electivire need to be healed." Caitlin and Ash walked toward the Pokémon center and then gave their injured Pokémon to Nurse Joy. After ten minutes, Nurse Joy called them over.

"Well, it looks like your Pokémon are okay. Ash, I don't want Electivire battling tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes Nurse Joy. I wasn't going to, so that he could rest. Thank you so much. Later," said Ash as he walked out with his Pokémon while waving behind him. Ash walked into the forest to do some workout to make sure that they stayed in top-fighting form.

|That night|

'Hm. Lance is going to be especially difficult to beat. I'm guessing he's going to use Reshiram as backup this time around. I'll use Elektross, Raichu, and Zekrom,' thought Ash. He then went onto the computer that he had brought with him and registered the Pokémon that he was going to use.

"Well, Raichu, get lots of sleep tonight. Tomorrow we are facing Lance. So let's do our best," said Ash as he got into bed.

|The next day|

"Ash," yelled Lance, "I won't lose to you. I promise you that much."

"Well then, prepare to break your promise," replied a smirking Ash.

"This will be a three on three match between Ash of Kanto and Lance of Kanto. Substitutions are allowed. The green corner will go first," said the referee as he pointed at Lance.

"Alright. Ash I hope you're prepared for this. I'm starting this off super strong. The world burn as you bathe in the flames. I call upon thee, Reshiram!" A huge white dragon Pokémon appeared on the battlefield.

|In the crowd|

"Lance has a Reshiram?" asked Cynthia, as she couldn't believer her eyes.

"Wonder how Ash is going to respond to this?" asked Koga. Bruno just smirked.

"Oh, he has a response for this. You just will be surprised by this," replied Bruno.

|With Ash|

"If that's the way you want it to be, fine. The world is electrified as you bathe in lightning. I ask you for your help, Zekrom!" yelled Ash as he called Zekrom to the battlefield.

"Zekrom vs. Reshiram, begin!" yelled the ref as he raised both his flags.

"Thunderbolt!" yelled Ash.

"Flamethrower!" yelled Lance

**A/N**

**So yeah. There it is. So I've made a few changes to the previous chapter. N is no longer joining Team Ultimatum. As for the fact that I didn't make some character have as big of a reaction, like Misty, well if you can tell me how to do that, I'll gladly do it. Here's the starting tournament. But I have a problem. As you probably know, Koga, Bruno, and Lance are part of the Johto Elite Four. So I have made three characters from the Pokémon Adventure Series replace them. The Champion Replacement is Gold. The Elite Four Member replacements are Green and Sapphire. Also, Will, who is sometimes part of the Kanto league is now Johto. So tell me what you think. Read and Review.**

**Oh and the poll for what type Gold is up. Right now there are two votes for Normal. If that doesn't change before I start my next chapter in a week, he will be a normal type champion.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Last Time…_

_"Zekrom vs. Reshiram, begin!" yelled the ref as he raised both his flags._

_"Thunderbolt!" yelled Ash._

_"Flamethrower!" yelled Lance_

**Story Start**

|Champion Island 12:00 p.m.|

The Thunderbolt and the Flamethrower met in an explosion of smoke. Zekrom flew out of the smoke into the air, followed closely by Reshiram.

"Zekrom, use Dragon Claw!" yelled Ash. Zekrom stopped in midair, and charged at Reshiram, with his claws glowing a light blue, slashes at Reshiram, sending Reshiram back into the ground, creating a small cloud of dust.

"Reshiram, respond with fire blast! Then use flame thrower!" Reshiram gather a huge ball of energy before launching it at Zekrom as it took the shape of the kanji, big.

"Zekrom dodge, then counter the flamethrower with thunderbolt, followed up with ancient power!" Zekrom flew up into the air to dodge the flame blast and then shot the bolt of lightning at the flames that Reshiram had spewed.

"You use Ancient Power as well, Reshiram!" yelled Lance. Both Reshiram and Zekrom formed a ball of white swirling energy and launched it at each other, both cancelling each other out.

"Zekrom, use your fly-dragon claw combo, now!" yelled Ash.

"Reshiram, counter with fusion flare!" Reshiram huge orb of fire with two rings around it, making it look like an atom. Reshiram then launched it towards Zekrom, who was flying down towards Reshiram at top speed, while using the Dragon Claw move.

"Zekrom, avoid the fusion flare!" Zekrom barrel rolled to the side to avoid the atom like attack, before continuing on to slash at Reshiram with a Dragon Claw, and landing behind Reshiram. "Zekrom," yelled Ash, "Quickly activate your turbine, and fire a fusion bolt right at Reshiram!" Zekrom's turbine-like tail started to glow blue before electricity started to gather around Zekrom. Zekrom pointed at Reshiram and all the electricity flew at Reshiram, shocking Reshiram to a crisp.

"Reshiram, use Hyper Beam, now!" yelled Lance. Reshiram gathered the energy in his mouth, and fired at point blank range.

"ZEKROM!" yelled Ash. "Come on you can do it," encouraged Ash when he saw Zekrom lying on the field. As if responding to Ash, Zekrom got up and roared its defiance.

"Good job, Zekrom. Now use your own Giga Impact Claw!" yelled Ash. Zekrom gathered the purple energy of Giga Impact around himself, before charging, while his claws started to glow light blue. Zekrom rammed his head into Reshiram's stomach, before slashing a Giga impact enhanced Dragon Claw.

"Reshiram, use flamethrower!" yelled Lance. Reshiram opened its mouth to release the torrent of flames, but started to sway, like a drunken person. Suddenly, without warning, Reshiram fell down, with swirls in its eyes.

"Winner of this match: Zekrom!" yelled the ref as he raised the red flag and pointed it in Ash's direction.

"Return, Reshiram. You did well, considering that it was Zekrom that you were facing. We'll train harder so that you can beat him. Now, I choose you, Salamence!" Suddenly, Pokémon with a blue body and red wings appeared on the battlefield.

"Zekrom, return. Now, I need your assistance, Elektross!" yelled Ash. The serpent like Pokémon made his appearance on the battlefield. Salamence growled at the Pokémon that had defeated him so easily when they first faced off.

"It's okay Salamence. We'll defeat him this time, right?" said Lance.

"Mence. Sal," growled Salamence in response.

"Salamence vs. Elektross, begin!" yelled the ref.

"Thunderbolt, let's go!" yelled Ash.

"Flamethrower, Salamence!" responded Lance. Both attacks, like with Zekrom and Reshiram cancelled each other, and resulted in an explosion.

"Salamence, follow up with Shadow Claw, followed by Dragon Claw," yelled Lance.

"Elektross, you know what to do," whispered Ash. After a few minutes of waiting, the dust cloud disappeared. The result was Salamence looking much worse for wear and Elektross looking as good as new.

"Damn it. Salamence use rest!" yelled Lance as he grit his teeth in frustration.

"Elektross use Hyper Beam!" Lance's eyes widened.

"Salamence, you got hang on. Brace yourself," said Lance in desperation. Then the orange energy started to form in front of Elektross's mouth. It was about to hit Salamence, when Salamence woke up and flew up, dodging the attack.

"Great Job Salamence. Now use Fire Blast!" yelled Lance in joy.

"Take it Elektross," said Ash calmly. The kanji shaped fire hit Elektross, but Elektross remained strong and remained standing, and regained his mobility. "Now use Wild Charge!" yelled Ash. Elektross gathered electricity around himself before charging at Salamence. Elektross successfully hit Salamence on the head, sending him flying. "Now use, dragon claw!" Elektross's claws started to glow green before he started to continuously slash at Salamence's downed body. Soon, after about 2 minutes, Salamence wasn't able to take the blows and passed out.

"Winner of this match: Elektross," said the ref as he raised the red flag in Ash's direction.

"Return," whispered Lance. "You did good out there. We did much better than we did last time, old friend." Lance put the Poké ball back on his belt before grabbing his third and final Poké ball. "I need your assistance, Dragonite!"

"Huh? Dragonite, eh? He looks much stronger than before, doesn't he, Elektross?" On the field Elektross nodded in excitement. "Still want to keep going?"

"Tross." A simple word told Ash all he needed to know.

"I expected nothing less from you. Now we will show Lance, once more, why we are the current reigning champion!"

"Dragonite vs. Elektross, begin!" shouted the ref as he raised both flags.

"Dragon Rush!" yelled Lance. Dragonite's horn began to glow blue and flew at Elektross at top speed. A dragon shaped aura surrounded Dragonite before Dragonite rammed it's head into Elektross, sending Elektross flying.

"Respond with Thunderbolt!" yelled Ash as Elektross flew through the air. Suddenly, a bolt of electricity arced off of Elektross's body and hit Dragonite on the horn, sending the electricity throughout Dragonite's body. "Now get close," said Ash. Elektross raced towards Dragonite as face as he could.

"Dragonite, as soon as Elektross gets near to you, use Dragon Claw!" As Elektross neared Dragonite, Dragonite's claws started to glow light blue. Then just as Elektross reached Dragonite, Dragonite attacked. It was successful, but not in the way Lance hoped. Elektross grabbed onto Dragonite's claws.

"Dragonite get it off with fire blast!"

"Elektross, quick, use thunderbolt!" Lance suddenly realized Ash's plan. A few seconds later, Elektross was lighting Dragonite up like a Christmas tree.

"Elektross use Thunder Punch followed by the Dragon-Crush Claw!" yelled Ash. Elektross gathered a huge amount of electrical energy in its fist and then punched Dragonite with both fists, sending Dragonite stumbling backwards. Then, Elektross's right claws started glowing light blue, showing Dragon Claw and his left claw started glowing white, showing crush claw and did a diagonal slash down Dragonite's chest.

"Dragonite, put some distance between yourself and Elektross and use Ice Beam repeatedly!" yelled Lance in desperation as he saw Dragonite was getting tired.

"Elektross, dodge those ice beams and use flamethrower," yelled Ash. Elektross bent his body to dodge the ice beams at the last second and was using flamethrower on Dragonite to wear him down. Soon, Dragonite was exhausted from using that many Ice Beams.

"Try a Hyper Beam," said Ash. Elektross started gathering orange energy in front of its open mouth, before launching it at the exhausted Dragonite.

"Hyper Beam!" yelled Lance. Dragonite was able to get off a small Hyper Beam to lessen the damage before Elektross's hyper beam connected. A small explosion occurred and a cloud of smoke rose from the explosion. When the smoke cleared, Elektross could be seen standing proudly, while Lance's Dragonite lay on the ground, unconscious.

"Winner of this match: Elektross. Ash of Kanto wins!"

"Tross. Elektross. Elek-lek-ELEKTROSS!" roared Elektross in joy as he had beaten Lance's Dragonite for the second time.

"Great job buddy," said Ash as he walked over to Elektross. "Now, take a good long rest. I'm going to need your help tomorrow. You ready to give it your all?"

"Tross."

"Thanks buddy. Now return," said Ash as he returned Elektross to his Poké ball.

"Nice battle, Ash," said Lance as he walked over to Ash.

"You too Lance. Thanks for the battle. Whether you realize it or not, Salamence and Dragonite pushed Elektross very hard. He just didn't show it because he doesn't like being seen as weak to an opponent he beat very easily already."

"I understand. Dragonite is the same way too. I'm going to the Poké Center. You coming?"

"Yeah. Let's go," said Ash.

|At the Poké Center|

"Hi nurse Joy," said Ash as he walked up to the counter. "Could you take a look at Zekrom and Elektross for me?"

"Of course," said Nurse Joy. She took the two Poké Balls and set to work healing them. While she was healing his Pokémon, Ash went over to the standings to see whom he was facing next.

'Hm, it says I'm facing, Cynthia? In a six on six battle? Damn, this is going to be hard. I have to face Cynthia this early. Looks like I'm go to have to bring my best to this. Now I really need Elektross tomorrow."

"Ash of Kanto!" called Nurse Joy. Ash walked over to the counter. "Here are your Pokémon. Both your Pokémon are fit to do battle tomorrow. In fact, they could do battle in about an hour if you had to. And good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks Nurse Joy," said Ash. As he walked out he ran into Tobias.

"So, loser, did you lose to Lance? I bet you did since your first victory over him must have been a fluke," sneered Tobias.

"No, I didn't. In fact, I won without losing a single Pokémon. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to have to go plan for the match tomorrow. After all, she is your most powerful Elite Four Member."

"Then I guess the Kanto League will be out after this. After all, you are too weak to win against even Cynthia."

"I don't have time for this Tobias. Please get out of my way," said Ash tiredly.

"Very well. I'll be there to see your match and how badly you lose," laughed Tobias as he walked off.

"Tch. Jerk," muttered Ash as he walked to his cabin. On the way there, his Pokénav rang.

"Hello?" said Ash.

"Hi Ash!" yelled May.

"Hey May. How are you doing?"

"Good. I just finished watching your match against Lance. It was awesome."

"Thanks," replied Ash with a smile, "Now I know you. So, for what purpose did you call me?"

"I called you just to talk to. Is that so wrong?" asked an indignant May.

"No," replied Ash as he tried to calm down May, "it's just that normally people don't call unless they want something. Uh, May, can I call you back later? I'm currently walking, and it's hard to talk on the Pokénav while walking."

"Sure. Call me when you have the chance. I'll have my Pokénav on for the rest of the day, and I won't be doing anything for the rest of the day," said May. She then ended the call. Ash grinned. Maybe this was a sign that she still liked him, even after all these years.

|Later that night|

After Ash had talked to May for about an hour before he went to choose his Pokémon.

'Hm. So her team is really balanced. There isn't a single unbalance that I can take advantage of,' thought Ash as he looked through the different teams that she had used throughout her career as a champion and as an elite four member. 'I know I'll take Elektross and Electrivire. I'll also take Rotom, Magnezone, Raichu, and Luxaray. But I'll use Rotom in its ice form. I think that should be good,' thought Ash. Ash then entered the Pokémon choices that he had made into the system before shutting down his laptop. It's only about 5 right now, so I should go into town to grab something to eat. Ash walked into the town center and saw Caitlin and Aaron talking, so he decided to sit down with them.

"May I eat with you?" asked Ash as he sat down.

"Of course," replied Aaron. "We would never turn anyone down. Other than Tobias, of course." Aaron realized what he said and whispered to Ash, "Don't tell Tobias I said that."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. But I would do the same thing if I were you. I despise that bastard. Waiter, can I get a bowl of Kitsune Udon?" said Ash when he saw a waiter.

"Coming right up, sir," said the waiter. After a few minutes, all three of them were chowing down on their respective meals. Ash was eating his Kitsune Udon. Caitlin was eating Miso Ramen. Aaron was eating some nikujaga as well as tempura.

"So, who are you facing, Ash?" asked Aaron.

"Cynthia. It's going to be a god-damn hard match, due to her still being a various specialist."

"Aye that it will be. I hope that you have what it takes to beat her so that you will have a chance to beat Tobias," said Aaron. "After all, she was the youngest champion before you and Tobias. I believe Tobias is the same age as she was when she took the title, twenty-two I believe. How old are you?"

"I am 20. So I have them beat," said Ash with a smirk.

"I guess so."

"Have you decided who you are going to use?" asked Caitlin.

"Yeah. I let all my Pokémon out of their Poké balls so that they could relax in preparation for tomorrow's match. I just hope that I am able to keep up with her. She wasn't the champion for nothing," said Ash.

"I know what you are talking about. I've battling her before, and she's a force to be reckoned with," said Caitlin as she remembered the time where she and Cynthia clashed briefly.

"I remember. That was one fierce battle," said Ash. The three of them stayed at the café until about 8:00 when Ash left for his cabin so that he could go to sleep.

|Next Day 2:00 p.m.|

It was a bright and sunny afternoon when Ash and Cynthia finally met for battle. That day, Tobias and Steven had faced off. Of course Tobias won the battle. The other battles that were going on were Drake vs. Adler, Gold vs. Bruno, Phoebe vs. Grimsley, and Sydney vs. Karen. Now it was time for Ash's match, and he was going up against Cynthia, former Strongest Champion of all the regions.

"This will be a six on six with substitutions allowed. The battle is between Ash of Kanto and Cynthia of Sinnoh. The green side will show their Pokémon first," said the ref as he pointed the green flag in Ash's direction.

"Very well. Raichu, I choose you," said Ash as Raichu ran from Ash's side to the battlefield.

"Milotic, at the ready!" shouted Cynthia as she summoned her Milotic.

"Raichu vs. Milotic, begin!" yelled the ref as he raised both his flags.

"Raichu, thunderbolt!" yelled Ash. Raichu's cheek spots started emitting electricity before letting it lose at Milotic.

"Dodge, Milotic, then use aqua tail followed by ice beam!" shouted Cynthia.

"Raichu, dodge both attacks, then use quick attack!" shouted Ash. As soon as Raichu had ducked under the ice beam, he started running towards Milotic at an incredibly fast rate.

"Use Hydro Pump!"

"Veer off, then continue with quick attack!"

"Ice beam!" In quick succession, Milotic fired off many attacks, but Raichu kept dodging, before he was about 5 ft. from Milotic.

"Now jump and use Electro Ball, followed by iron tail!" A huge ball of electricity formed on the end of Raichu's tail, before launching it, causing damage, and distracting Milotic, giving Raichu the time needed to swing it's tail, which was glowing white, onto Milotic's head, sending it headfirst into the ground. "Follow up with Wild Charge!" Raichu stared to gain a yellow aura around him as he charged at Milotic.

"Send Raichu back with aqua tail!" Milotic's bottom 2 ft. of tail blowed blue and became enshrouded by water, as she smashed the tail in Raichu's direction. However, Raichu jumped over it, and right into Milotic, sending her flying into the ground.

"Hit her with a thunderbolt while she's down!" yelled Ash.

"RAI-CHUU!" yelled Raichu as he shot a huge thunderbolt at Milotic, frying and shocking her.

"Milotic, you've got to get back up," pleaded Cynthia. Milotic struggled to get back up, despite the numerous thunderbolts that Raichu was firing.

"MILOTIC!" roared Milotic.

"Use surf!" Milotic created a huge wave that was about to crash onto Raichu, when Ash yelled, "Hang ten!" Raichu, using its tail as a motor, and a board made of pure electricity was riding the wave, so that he didn't get hurt.

"That's an interesting move you have there, Ash," commented Cynthia, as she never expected that.

"Indeed. Now, use quick attack!" Raichu raced towards Milotic and when Raichu was about 15 ft. away, Ash yelled, "Turn it into Volt Tackle!" Cynthia's eyes widened, as Raichu gained the yellow glow, and watched helplessly as Raichu hit Milotic, sending it down and unconscious.

"Winner: Raichu," said the ref as he raised the green flag and pointed it in Ash's direction.

"Return Milotic. You did very well. Neither of us expected Ash to be this strong. I need your help, Gastradon!"

"Gastradon vs. Raichu, begin!" shouted the ref as he raised both his flags.

"Raichu, start off with Volt Switch!" Raichu created a huge ball of electricity before firing it at Gastradon, causing a good deal amount of damage, before Raichu raced back behind Ash, and Elektross came out.

"Gastradon vs. Elektross, begin!"

"Clever Ash. I never thought that you would use that move. It also lets Raichu rest up a bit."

"I know that. Thunderbolt, Elektross!"

"Muddy water," commanded Cynthia.

"Though you would have learned by now. Hang Ten!" shouted Ash. Cynthia's eyes widened.

"All of your Pokémon can do that?

"No. But a lot of them can. Elektross, jump through the wave and use Thunderbolt on Gastradon!" Elektross went through the wave and came out on the other side, before using Thunderbolt on Gastradon's exposed back. Get in close and use Dragon Claw!" Elektross got into close quarters with Gastradon and started slashing him with glowing green claws repeatedly.

"Gastradon!" shouted Cynthia, "use stone edge to send Elektross back, then use ice beam!" Gastradon formed many stone piece before sending them at Elektross, knocking Elektross back. Gastradon opened his mouth and a blue orb formed before it shot at Elektross, dealing significant damage, and pushing him back.

"Elektross!" yelled Ash, "Use crush claw!" The claws on Elektross's serpent appendages started glowing, before he rushed towards Gastradon and did a double diagonal slash. "Follow up with Thunder punch, then superpower!" Elektross was surrounded with a blue aura before he picked up Gastradon and slammed him back on the ground repeatedly. "Finish this off with Thunderbolt!" shouted Ash. Elektross sent a bolt of lightning throughout Gastradon's body, making him faint.

"Winner: Elektross," said the ref as he raised the flag in Ash's direction.

"Thank you Gastradon. You have done me a great service. Now, I shall crush that Elektross with one of my strongest Pokémon! Garchomp, I need your assistance!"

"Garchomp vs. Elektross, begin!

"Elektross, start this off with dragon claw!" yelled Ash. Elektross started rushing towards Garchomp.

"Garchomp, stop Elektross with brick break. Follow up with flamethrower!" yelled Cynthia. Garchomp stopped Elektross's dragon claw with her brick break, causing a stalemate, before spewing flames.

"Elektross, dodge then use thunderbolt!" shouted Ash as the flames came perilously close to Elektross. Miraculously, Elektross was able to duck under and slither towards Garchomp. "Now use wild charge!" shouted Ash. Elektross nailed Garchomp dead straight in the center of his chest.

"GAR!" roared Garchomp.

"Dragon Rush, while Elektross is still close!" shouted Cynthia. Garchomp surrounded itself in a blue aura and charged at Elektross.

"Brace yourself!" yelled Ash. Elektross raised his arms and protected itself as Garchomp ran right into him. "Now use thunderbolt," called Ash. Elektross shot a thunderbolt at Garchomp, as it backed away after using Dragon Rush.

"Garchomp, dodge then use fire blast!" Garchomp jumped over the bolt of lightning and shot a blast of fire that was shaped like the kanji for big.

"Elektross, flamethrower!" A torrent of flames rushed to meet the fire blast. "Push it back," shouted Ash. Slowly but surely, Elektross was able to push back the fire blast right into Garchomp, initiating an explosion.

"Garchomp!" yelled Cynthia in worry.

"CHOMP!" roared Garchomp as it rose from the smoke, albeit, heavily injured.

"Garchomp," whispered Ash, "you have given us a good fight, but now it is time for this battle to come to an end. Elektross, use thunder punch!" Elektross rushed Garchomp and gave her a big punch in the face. Garchomp was sent flying. The ref was that Garchomp had swirls in his eyes and raised the green flag in Ash's direction.

"Winner: Elektross," said the ref as Cynthia recalled Garchomp. "Since this is a six on six match, there will be a five minute break.

Sine this is a 6 on 6 match, and Cynthia of Sinnoh has lost 3 of her Pokémon, we will take a five minute break." The ref walked off the battle field, while both Ash and Cynthia retired to their lockers.

|With Ash|

"Well," said Ash as he called out all the Pokémon that he was going to use in the match, "this is going to be really hard. Elektross, thank you for taking care of her Garchomp. You have made me proud."

"Tross," said Elektross.

"Now," said Ash, "Let's go kick a former-champions butt!" All of his Pokémon cheered in excitement. Ash recalled his Pokémon and walked back onto the field.

|In the stands|

Tobias was watching the battles with interest as he stood in the back of the stands, his back against a wall, with hit Darkrai floating next to him.

"Hm. So Ash really does deserve to be champion. But if he can't beat Cynthia, then he doesn't deserve to face me. What do you think, Darkrai?"

"Rai. Dark. Darkrai," replied Darkrai.

"Yeah. Well, no matter what happens, I will beat everyone at this tournament," said Tobias.

|On the battlefield|

"The red corner will show their Pokémon first," said the ref pointing his flag at Cynthia.

"Hm. It seems that Ash truly deserves his title as champion. No matter, we will give our all. I need your help, Roserade!" The poison-grass type Pokémon appeared on the field.

"So you're going to go with that Pokémon, are you? Well then, I'll go with you, Raichu," said Ash as Raichu jumped onto the field.

"Raichu vs. Roserade, begin!" shouted the ref, raising both flags.

"Start this off with shadow ball!" shouted Cynthia. Roserade formed a ball of shadows in between her flower-like hands and hurled it at Raichu.

"Hook it with iron tail, spin and send it back," said Ash. Raichu's hooked tail end hooked onto the shadow ball. Raichu then started spinning at a fast rate, before it was launched back at Roserade.

"Roserade dodge and then use energy ball, followed by sludge bomb!" shouted Cynthia. Roserade ducked underneath the shadow ball, while forming an energy ball, and threw the green ball of energy at Raichu.

"Raichu, dodge the energy ball with quick attack, then use electro ball to counter the sludge bomb." Raichu raced forward, the energy ball passing just barely over his head, then formed an ball of electricity and flung it at the sludge that was approaching, causing an explosion.

"Raichu, use thunderbolt now!" shouted Ash. Raichu jumped into the air and shot a huge thunderbolt at Roserade.

"Stop it with energy ball," responded Cynthia. Roserade started forming multiple energy balls and launching it at the thunderbolt attack, attempting to stop it.

"Now, use a quick attack and transform into a volt tackle while Roserade is busy," said Ash. Raichu started racing towards, with a white trail unique to quick attack following him, which soon became the yellow trail of Volt Tackle.

"Roserade, stop trying to counter thunderbolt and use leaf storm on Raichu!" commanded Cynthia, as she saw that the Volt Tackle would do more damage than the Thunderbolt.

"Rade," said Roserade as she turned and used leaf storm on Raichu.

"Power through," yelled Ash.

"RAICHU!" yelled Raichu as he burst through the storm of leaves and hit Roserade, sending her flying into the ground.

"Now time to unveil our new technique, Raichu. Use lightning lance!" Raichu closed his eyes and started forming lightning in front of him. Soon, a lance made of lightning had formed and was floating in front of him. "Grab it, use quick attack and stab Roserade with it!" Raichu raced forwards, while grabbing onto the spear with his tail

"Roserade, when Raichu is close enough, use poison jab," said Cynthia. Soon Raichu was upon Roserade. Roserade unleashed a flurry of jabs at Raichu, but he was able to dodge all of them, and stab Roserade with the lance.

"Now, use Thunderbolt on the lance!" yelled Ash.

"RAI-CHU!" yelled Raichu as he shot a bolt of lightning at the lance. As soon as it hit the lance, the lance started sparking with lightning.

"What? What's going on?" asked Cynthia.

"You see, Cynthia, when the lance is hit by another bolt of lightning, it becomes very unstable. And when it is unstable, it blows up," replied Ash with a smirk, before the lance exploded and Roserade was sent flying up out of the smoke, and landing on the ground, hard.

"Roserade!" shouted Cynthia, "Use synthesis!" Roserade opened her eyes and struggled to stand up. She raised her arms and drew sunlight in. As she did this her body started to heal and glow a faint goldish-yellow.

"Stop her, Raichu. Use thunderbolt!" Raichu nodded and shot a thunderbolt at Roserade, halting the healing progress and dealing some more damage.

"RADE!" screamed Roserade in pain as she fell to the ground, with swirls in her eyes. The ref raised his flag in Ash's direction.

"Winner of this match: Raichu!" said the ref.

"Very well. I choose you, Spiritomb," said Cynthia calmly, before revealing the ghost-dark Pokémon. Ash recalled Raichu.

"Hello again, Spiritomb," said Ash. "Now, I need your assistance, Elektross."

"Spiritomb vs. Elektross, begin!"

"Spiritomb, start this off with silver wind," said Cynthia.

"Dodge, then use thunderbolt!" countered Ash. Spiritomb shot of many crescents of wind. Elektross was able to dodge all the attacks.

"Spiritomb, counter with dark pulse!" shouted Cynthia. The dark pulse and the thunderbolt met in the middle of the field and cancelled each other out. "Spiritomb, use hypnosis!" Upon hearing the name of the attack, Ash's eyes widened in fear.

"Elektross, no matter what, don't get hit by this next attack!" Elektross, hearing the worry in his trainer's voice, nodded. Spiritomb unleashed waves of black energy. Elektross kept dodging. "Elektross, get closer while dodging, then use thunder punch!" Elektross weaved underneath the pulses, and got close to Spiritomb and delivered a hard Thunder Punch.

"Tomb!' moaned Spiritomb as it flew backwards.

"Now, use wild charge!"

"Spiritomb, stop that with dark pulse!"

"Elektross, I know you can power through it!" yelled Ash. Elektross was indeed able to power through the dark pulse and hit Spiritomb in its face. "Now use, thunderbolt!"

"Elek-" said Elektross before collapsing.

"Winner: Spiritomb!" shouted the ref as he raised the red flag in Cynthia's direction.

"You did well," said Ash as he returned his Pokémon. "I couldn't be prouder. Raichu, you're up." Raichu bounded onto the field.

"Raichu vs. Spiritomb, begin!" yelled the ref as he raised both his flags.

"Spiritomb, use psychic!"

"Dodge it, then use quick attack, right into iron tail!" Raichu dodge, then raced towards Spiritomb, before jumping, spinning, and slamming his glowing tail right into Spiritomb. Spiritomb was knocked back into the ground.

"Spiritomb, use hypnosis once more!"

"Counter using quick attack to dodge while shooting thunderbolts!" yelled Ash.

"Switch to dark pulse!"

"Electro ball!" The two attacks met in the middle of the stadium, and resulted in an explosion.

"Raichu, use electro cannon!" As the dust cleared, everyone could see Raichu on his four legs. With the end of his tail pointed at Spiritomb, while gathering electricity into a ball-like form.

"Spiritomb, use dark pulse, one more time!" shouted Cynthia.

"FIRE!" shouted Ash. The condensed electricity shot out in a huge blast, blasting right through the dark pulse, and hitting Spiritomb, sending it flying backwards.

"TOMB!" yelled Spiritomb in pain, as it fell down, out cold.

"Winner of this match: Raichu," said the ref as he raised the green flag in Ash's direction.

"Alright," said Cynthia, as she recalled Spiritomb, "You're my last chance. Let's at least take down his Raichu, Lucario!" The blue-black jackal fighting Pokémon appeared on the battlefield.

"Raichu vs. Lucario, begin!" shouted the ref.

"Lucario, use bone rush!" Ash was thoroughly confused.

"Use, thunderbolt!" The thunderbolt nullified the bone attack.

"Lucario, shadow ball!"

"Electro ball," countered Ash. The two attacks cancelled each other out. "Cynthia," called Ash, "Why are you speaking? Why aren't you giving Lucario commands mentally?"

"What are you talking about, Ash?" asked Cynthia as the two Pokémon on the field continued to battle.

"I have a Lucario, as does one of my friends. Neither of us give commands verbally. It's all mentally. Can you not do that?"

"No," said Cynthia, surprised by the information.

"Pity. Raichu, lightning arc!" Raichu jumped into the air, gathered electricity in his tail end, and slashed his tail downwards at Lucario, sending an arc of lightning at Lucario.

"Stop that with Dark Pulse!" The two attacks collided and fought for dominance. But eventually, the lightning arc pushed through the dark pulse, but Lucario was able to dodge it.

"Quick attack!" shouted Ash. Raichu started racing towards Cynthia's Lucario.

"Lucario, use close combat when it gets close," instructed Cynthia.

"Turn it into wild charge!" shouted Ash. Raichu gained a yellow aura around him as he hit Lucario in the stomach, causing major damage. "Raichu, time for the finishing combo!" Raichu turned and grinned.

"Lucario, be on guard," warned Cynthia.

"Thunderbolt, but don't release, then use quick attack!" Raichu, who was covered in lightning, thanks to the thunderbolt rushed at Lucario.

"Aura sphere, now!" Many aura spheres were launched at Raichu, but they all bounced off thanks to his lightning shield/armor. Soon he was upon Lucario. "Close combat!" shouted Cynthia.

"Iron Tail!" yelled Ash. Lucario started punching Raichu, but Raichu was blocking all of them with iron tail, and then hit Lucario on the side of his neck, with a lightning enhanced iron tail. Lucario staggered back before punching Raichu, knocking him back a little. "Phase 2, Volt Tackle with Electro balls!" Raichu charged at Lucario, as the lightning around him, increase even more thanks to the volt tackle.

"Lucario, use Giga Impact!" shouted Cynthia in desperation. Lucario gained the purple glow, unique to Giga Impact. However, the Electro Balls that Raichu kept throwing slowed Lucario down. Finally, the tow butted heads with each other. Lucario was thrown back almost all the way to Cynthia, while Raichu just skidded back a bit, but had no lightning surrounding him. Lucario tried to get up, but ultimately failed and collapsed.

"Winner: Raichu. Winner of this battle: Ash of Kanto!" Ash grinned and rushed over to Raichu to give him a hug.

"We beat Cynthia!" The two danced like monkeys on the battlefield. He then picked up Raichu and started walking ot the Pokémon center.

"Ash," called Cynthia. Ash just turned around.

"Good battle. I wish you luck against whoever you face tomorrow."

"Thanks. Well, I need to get Elektross and Raichu to the Pokémon center." Ash continued to the Pokémon center. As he was walking, the only thing he was thinking was, 'We beat Cynthia. We are finally stronger than her!' When he reached the Pokémon center, Ash gave Raichu and Elektross to Nurse Joy. Then he waited in the chairs for about ten minutes, before Nurse Joy called him.

"Hi Nurse Joy. Are my Pokémon okay?"

"Yes," replied Nurse Joy, as Raichu jumped onto the floor and she handed Elektross's Poké ball to him. "But I wouldn't suggest using Elektross tomorrow. He really needs to rest."

"Okay, I won't," replied Ash. He then walked back to his cabin to take a nap.

**A/N**

**Thank you everyone for mentioning that I had transformed Gastradon into Garchomp without Gastradon being recalled. I hope this is better than before.**

**And done. I hope that the battles weren't too shabby. If you have any advice, I would love it if you could share. Anyways, I want to give Fujin of Shadows some credit for giving me the idea to create my own Pokémon attacks. While all of my attacks are unique, it was his story, Secrets, that gave me the idea to give Ash and Raichu their own unique attacks. Well, like always, read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ash woke up later that day to his Pokénav buzzing in his ear. He activated it, and answered the call.

"Hello?" asked Ash while yawning.

"Hi Ash," said Barry.

"Barry. What do you want?"

"What? I can't call my step-brother because I want to talk to him?" asked Barry innocently.

"No. But you aren't the person who would do that. You only call if you need something," replied Ash.

"Well, then I'll get straight to the point. When you get back, would you consider teaching me?"

"No."

"What?" asked Barry. "Why not?"

"It would mean showing favoritism, and as the Champion of Kanto, I can't do that. I'm sorry Barry, but you're going to have to ask someone else for training. I can't help you there. Now I have to go register my Pokémon for tomorrow's match, so goodbye," said Ash as he hung up. "Good riddance," muttered Ash. He then walked over to the Pokémon center to check out the standings and who he was facing tomorrow. On the board it showed that Gold, the normal type-specialist had lost to Adler. Bruno had won against Grimsley. Karen had won against Sydney, and Phoebe lost to Drake. Tomorrow, he was going to face the person he wanted to face most, Tobias.

'Tomorrow is when it all goes down. Tomorrow is our day of reckoning,' thought Ash when he saw who he was going to face off with. 'Well, I best go check out what kind of Pokémon Tobias uses.' Ash then set off for the PC. HE logged on and started browsing through Tobias's past battles. So far, he has only used Darkrai and a Latios. However, he is known to also have an Infernape, a Metagross, a Shaymin, and a Dragonite.

'Hm. I think I'll use Raichu, Magnezone, Rotom in his ice form or grass form, Electrivire, Raikou, and Luxaray,' thought Ash as he entered the Pokémon that he was going to use tomorrow into the PC. He then went to the café that he had eaten at with Aaron and Caitlin and ordered a bowl of miso ramen. As he was eating, he got a phone call from his mom.

"Hey Mom," said Ash. "What's up?"

"Hey Ash," said Delia, "Barry asked me if-" said Deli, before she was cut off.

"Mom, if it involves Barry, don't talk to me about it. Right now, he's not that high on my list of people that I like. Anything else?"

"Well, yes. I called to say good job on your battles. You really have grown from the person that I knew when you were battling in Sinnoh."

"Thanks mom."

"Oh, and May wanted you to call her. She tried calling you after your match, but you didn't pick up."

"Okay, I'll call her," said Ash. "Bye." Ash turned to finish his ramen at a slow pace. As he sat there, he thought of the reason why May would be calling him. 'To congratulate m?' thought Ash. 'But I'm no one special. Anyone could do what I can if they trained hard enough. What makes me more special? Besides, doesn't she like Drew?' After Ash finished his ramen, he walked back to the cabin. As he was walking back, he called May up using his Pokénav and headset.

"Hello, this is May," said May as she picked up the phone.

"Hey May," said Ash as he walked back.

"ASH! How are you doing?"

"Good. My mom said that you wanted to talk to me," said Ash. "So was there something that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh? No, I just wanted to say congratulations on winning your match against Cynthia and Lance. I know those two matches were hard, especially the one against Cynthia."

"Well, the one against Cynthia was hard. The one against Lance, not so much," replied Ash. Ash sighed before asking, "May, how do you deal with Max when he is being annoying?"

"I ignore him for the most part, why?" asked May.

"It's Barry. He keeps asking me to use my training facility and to give him some training. What should I do?" asked Ash, frustration showing in his voice.

"Ash," said May, "I don't know what you should do, only you do. But I offer you this advice: while you cannot train him or let him use your facility, you can give him references to seek out so that they might help him train. Obviously you can't train him because he's family, but you can help him in other ways."

"Thanks May," said Ash, "I knew there was a reason you are one of my best friends."

"Thanks," said May, getting quiet all of a sudden.

"Well, I'm sorry to cut this conversation short, but I have to rest. I face Tobias tomorrow. I have to be prepared for the worst. Sorry," said Ash.

"It's fine," said May, "In fact, I am ordering you to rest up. Now go!" May then hung up. Ash smiled and looked up at the sky. 'Yep, that is why I am head over heels for May.' Ash then went back to the cabin after grabbing some ramen to eat.

|Next Day|  
Ash and Tobias met on the field right after lunch. Like before, it was a clear sunny day that Ash and Tobias would battle under.

"Ash," sneered Tobias, "Get ready to lose just like last time. You've gotten this far on only luck!"

"And that is where you are wrong!" shouted Ash. "Ref, start the match." The referee nodded.

"This will be a match between Tobias of Sinnoh and Ash Ketchum of Kanto. And the red corner will show his Pokémon first," said the ref, pointing to Tobias. Tobias grabbed a Poké ball and sent it out.

"Destroy them, Darkrai!"

"I need your help, Magnezone!" cried out Ash, sending out his magnet Pokémon.

"Let the match between Darkrai and Magnezone, begin!" shouted the ref, raising both his flags.

"Darkrai, use ice beam!"

"Dodge, then use electro ball!" shouted Ash. Magnezone flew up into the air, forming the electro ball in between its front two magnets, then hurling it at Darkai.

"Take it, then use shadow ball!" Darkrai let the attack hit, and then threw a shadow ball at Magnezone.

"Now, use Thunderbolt! And follow it up with zap cannon!" shouted Ash after Magnezone had dodged the attack.

"Darkrai, you use thunderbolt too!" The two thunderbolts met in the middle of the battlefield, causing a massive explosion. However, unlike Magnezone, Darkrai didn't have a follow up attack, and therefore was hit by the zap cannon. Darkrai was sent flying backwards until it skidded to a stop.

"Continue with Thunder Cannon!" shouted Ash.

"What is that?" asked Tobias.

"You'll find out soon enough!" shouted Ash.

"Darkrai, brace yourself." Magnezone started to emit an electrical aura before condensing right between its magnets, before a blast of electricity exploded outwards at Darkrai. "Darkrai, use Ice Beam!"

"Magnezone, use thunderbolt!" The two attacks hit each other causing en explosion, however Darkrai charged right through the smoke and grabbed onto Magnezone.

"I got you know, Ash," said Tobias.

"Are you sure about that?" asked a smirking Ash. "Thunderbolt."

"Darkrai, let go of Magnezone!" shouted Tobias. However, it was too late for Darkrai, as the electricity coursed through Darkrai's body, roasting it.

"Finish it off with Wild Charge!" shouted Ash. Magnezone covered itself in electric aura before charging at Darkrai's downed body, taking it out. Darkrai's eyes turned into spirals.

"And the winner of this match is Magnezone!" said the ref, raising his green flag in Ash's direction.

"Return, Darkrai," said Tobias. "Now, I need your help, Latios!" Out of the Poké ball, the blue and white eon Pokémon appeared on the field.

"Let the match between Latios and Magnezone begin!" yelled the ref, raising both flags.

"Thunderbolt!" shouted Ash.

"Psychic," responded Tobias. "Return his gift." The thunderbolt stopped mid-way and changed directions, going towards Magnezone.

"Magnezone, electronic absorption!" Magnezone started glowing yellow as the thunderbolt hit. "Now use Electro Ball!" The glowing condensed into a huge ball of electricity, much bigger than a normal electro ball. "Hold and charge, then use Raining Electricity!" The ball continued to expand before it was thrown up. Magnezone then charged at Latios, firing thunderbolts, while Latios kept dodging. However, once Latios was hit by a thunderbolt, the ball in the sky started raining electricity balls down onto Latios.

"Latios, use dragon pulse," called out Tobias. A ball of green energy formed in front of Latios, while he flew up from the ground back into the air, before he hurled it at Magnezone.

"Magnezone, use thunderbolt on the dragon pulse," said Ash. Magnezone destroyed the dragon pulse, which knocked him backwards. "Now use flash cannon!" A ball of white energy formed in between Magnezone's front two magnets. The ball then condensed even more before exploding outwards, engulfing Latios in the white light. From the beam, Latios fell back into the ground. "Now use a continuous thunderbolt!" Magnezone continued to use thunderbolts at Latios.

"Latios, use surf!" responded Tobias.

"Magnezone, use plasma shield!" Electricity surrounded Magnezone, creating a shield around Magnezone. The water passed around the shield, allowing Magnezone to come out unscathed.

"Latios, hit it with Dragon Claw!" Magnezone tried to dodge, but Latios was able to score a direct hit on Magnezone, sending him down into the ground.

"Magnezone, come on buddy you can do it!" The magnet Pokémon rose from the ground electricity sparkling in its magnets. "Let's finish this bout with Wild Charge!" Magnezone charged at Latios, electricity covering it.

"Latios, meet Magnzeone head on with giga impact!" shouted Tobias. The two Pokémon charged at each other, but both were thrown back into the ground, with swirls in their eyes.

"Both Pokémon are out cold, so no one wins this match!" shouted the ref, raising both his flags.

"Return, Magnezone," said Ash. "You did good, buddy."

"Return, Latios," said Tobias, recalling his eon Pokémon. "Now, I need you, Infernape!" shouted Tobias, sending out the fire monkey.

"Raichu, finish this," said Ash.

"Rai," replied Raichu as he hopped onto the field.

"Now, let the battle between Infernape and Raichu, begin!"

"Thunderbolt, let's go!" yelled Ash.

"Flamethrower!" The two attacks met and created an explosion.

|In the stands|

"Huh," said Lucian, "It seems Ash can really hold his own against Tobias. He really is showing Tobias that he isn't the strongest one out there."

"Indeed," replied Lance. "Ash has grown much stronger from when he was younger. But he proved that to me when he beat me during the Elite Four Challenge."

"Who do you think will win this match, Cynthia?" asked Flint.

"It's hard to say right now. Ash may have the advantage, but it doesn't take much to tip the balance. We'll just have to wait and see."

|With Ash|

"Quick Attack!" yelled Ash.

"Don't think I won't fall for that. I recognize that trick!" shouted Tobias. "Infernape, ready yourself for an Iron Tail!" Ash just smirked. Tobias was confused. Wasn't Ash's strategy to get in close to use an Iron Tail? Then why hasn't he used it yet? Suddenly, Riachu hit Infernape, sending him skidding backwards a little and knocking him out of his stance, before Ash yelled, "Now Use Iron Tail!" Then Raichu's tail glowed white before it snapped towards Infernape, knocking him backwards.

"Infernape, use close combat!" shouted Tobias. Infernape got in close and started attacking Raichu with his fists, who kept blocking the attacks with his tail.

"Infernape, use fire punch!" Infernape stopped its repeated attacks, and then drew back its fist to throw one powerful fire endowed punch, throwing Raichu back.

"Raichu, use electro ball!" As Raichu flew through the air, he formed an electro ball with his tail and threw it at Infernape as soon as he landed. "Now continue with quick attack!" shouted Ash. Raichu charged at Infernape at his top speed.

"Infernape, get ready to dodge," shouted Tobias. Infernape bent its legs in preparation. As soon as Raichu shot at Infernape, Infernape jumped over the attack.

"Now use lightning arc!" shouted Ash. From his position in the air behind Infernape, Raichu slashed with his tail in a downwards arc, creating an arc of lightning that hit Infernape in the back.

"Infernape!" shouted Tobias in worry. However, it was unfounded, as Infernape got up from the attack, although it struggled to do it. "Come on Infernape you can do it. Activate Blaze!" Infernape nodded, and closed its eyes for a second before it's tail started erupting into flame whip.

"Raichu, watch out, he's activated blaze. We'll go with plan B." Raichu nodded and started doing quick attack to run all around the field, circling Infernape.

"Infernape, use flamethrower, and thunderbolt!" Infernape tried to hit Raichu with his attacks, but Riachu was moving at such a fast speed, that he couldn't see Raichu anymore, just a fast blur. Tobias was planning his next move when he saw Infernape fall to his knees. "Infernape, get back up!" However, it was no use. Raichu had created a vacuum, which was sucking out Infernape's oxygen supply, leaving Infernape defenseless.

"Now, use thunderbolt!" yelled Ash.

"RAICHU!" yelled Raichu as he launched a powerful thunderbolt at the defenseless Infernape, knocking him out. Infernape laid on the ground, with swirls in his eyes.

"Raichu wins the match," said the ref, raising the green flag in Ash's direction. "Since this is a six-on-six match, and one trainer has lost three Pokémon, each trainer will have a five minute break." Both Ash and Tobias headed into their respective locker rooms.

|With Ash|  
"So buddy," said Ash as he kneeled down before Raichu after eating a light snack and downing two bottles of water, "You think we can win this?"

"Raichu!"

"Agreed, bud. Let's show Tobias who the master is, shall we?"

"Rai-chu. Rai rai. Chu chu, rai. Raichu!" proclaimed Raichu.

"I can't believe how easily we are winning against Tobias. I have to admit, Latios was strong, almost as strong as my Latias is." Raichu nodded his agreement. "Then let's go out there and win," said Ash.

|Back on the battlefield|

"And now we will continue with the battle between Ash of Kanto and Tobias of Sinnoh. Show your Pokémon!"

"Come on out, Shaymin!" shouted Tobias, releasing his grass type in its sky form.

"So, it's you, Shaymin," said Ash.

"Shaymin, shaymin," replied Shaymin.

"You better not go easy on us," said Ash.

"Shaymin," said an insulted Shaymin. Ash smiled the called out, "I apologize for that last comment. Now, let's do this, Raichu!"

"You're going to continue with that overgrown mouse?" asked Tobias in disbelief.

"Hell yes," replied Ash with a confident smirk.

"Let the battle between Shaymin and Raichu begin!" yelled the ref, raising both his flags.

"Thunderbolt," yelled Ash.

"Energy ball," responded Tobias. The two attacks met in mid-air, destroying each other.

"Quick attack!" shouted Ash.

"Leaf Storm!" shouted Tobias. Shaymin created a storm of leaves, which engulfed Raichu.

"Electro ball!" An electro ball shot of the leaves, destroying the attack, and releasing Raichu. Raichu then ran out towards Shaymin using quick attack.

"Shaymin, use energy ball to send Raichu back!" yelled Tobias. Shaymin started throwing energy balls, but none of them were able to hit.

"Now use, Electric Phoenix!" shouted Ash. Raichu emitted a huge amount of electricity around himself, which took the form of a Phoenix, and then ran right through Shaymin, before taking to the sky. Raichu stayed in a Phoenix form, beating its wings. "Charge!" shouted Ash, as Raichu charged at Shaymin, hitting Shaymin with its talons of electricity. Raichu then grabbed Shaymin with the claws.

"Shaymin, use air slash!" Shaymin complied, but despite that, couldn't make a scratch and force Raichu out of Phoenix mode. Raichu then nose-dived right towards the ground. But right before he hit the ground, Raichu did a turn, while at the same smashing Shaymin into the ground. The phoenix landed on the ground a little ways away, transforming back into Raichu.

"Raichu, use thunderbolt!" shouted Ash. Raichu nodded and jumped into the air and shot a thunderbolt at Shaymin as it tried to get back on its feet.

"Shaymin, use synthesis!" shouted Tobias in desperation. As Shaymin started to glow brightly from the use of the healing move, the thunderbolt hit Shaymin sending it flying.

"Shaymin!" cried out Tobias. Despite the beating it was receiving, Shaymin managed to stand back up. "SHAYMIN!" yelled Shaymin in defiance.

"Raichu, electro ball," whispered Ash. Raichu threw an electro ball, which knocked Shaymin unconscious.

"The winner of this match is Raichu," said the ref, raising the green flag in Ash's direction.

"Good job," Tobias, recallin Shaymin. "Now, I need your help, Metagross!"

"Let the match between Metagross and Riachu, begin!" shouted the ref, raising both his flags.

"Raichu, use quick attack!' yelled Ash. Raichu raced towards Metagross.

"Take it," shouted Tobias. Ash smirked at Tobias' cockiness.

"Turn that into Volt Switch!" yelled Ash when Raichu neared Metagross. Tobias' eyes widened. Raich turned into a ball of electricity, hit Metagross and bounced back to Ash, who yelled, "I need your help, Electivire!"

|In the stands|

"Lance, what do you think are the chances that Tobias gets lucky and takes down that Electivire?" asked Flint.

"None," replied Lance. "That Pokémon has taken down my entire team single handedly many times before. In our match, Ash was just putting on a show. He could've defeated my entire team with his luxaray, but he decided to put on a show to demonstrate how powerful some of his Pokémon are."

"Wow," said Adler, "That kid is actually pretty smart. Broadcasting his strength isn't something done easily without looking like an arrogant asshole."

"Agreed," said Lucian.

|On the battlefield|

"Close combat, thunder punch style!" yelled Ash. Electivire has his tails wrapped around Metagross, preventing it from using its front two legs, which many of its moves originate from. Quickly, Electivire started punching Metagross as hard and as fast as possible.

"Metagross, use psychic, now!" Metagross tried to blast away Electivire, but due to its tails, Electivire was able to hang on.

"Continue with flamethrower!" yelled Ash. Electivire grinned as it spewed flames at the steel-psychic Pokémon in front of it, dealing a great amount of damage.

"Come on Tobias, is this the best you can do? Lance's Dragonite can do better than this Metagross. Hell, Annabelle's Metagross is stronger than yours," goaded Ash.

"Shut up, Ash!" yelled Tobias. "Metagross, hyper beam!" A beam of orange energy lanced out of Metagross' mouth, knocking Electivire away.

"You okay buddy?" asked Ash. Electivire nodded. "Good. I got Tobias to give you the fight you wanted. You want to face a strong Pokémon, right?"

"Vire."

"Then here's your chance. No holding back." Electivire grinned like a boy who was receiving a Christmas present. "Now, use earthquake!" Electivire slammed his feet on the ground, sending tremors throughout the ground, knocking Metagross to the ground. "Now get in close and use rapid Iron Tail while using close combat!" Electivire ran in close while Metagross was getting up and started beating Metagross with powerful punches and glowing tail attacks.

"Metagross, use Hammer Arm!" yelled Tobias. The Pokémon smashed one of its legs into Electivire, as it was enveloped in a white aura. However, despite the powerful attack, Electivire did not falter and continued to smash its fists and tails into Metagross, slowly but surely weakening it.

"Electivire, grab onto it and use thunderbolt!" shouted Ash. Electivire grabbed onto Metagross with both tails and hands and let loose a current of electricity through the Pokémon, shocking it into unconsciousness.

"The winner is Electivire!" shouted the ref, raising his flag in Ash's direction.

'Damn,' thought Tobias. 'Dragonite isn't good enough to face anyone of this quality. Damn it, I should have brought my pseudo legendries. I underestimated Ash. A mistake I will not make in the future.'

"I forefeit," said Tobias. "There's no way my Dragonite can win even against Raichu. You win, Ash."

"Thanks?" said Ash, slightly confused.

"I will battle you again some other time, and next time, I won't underestimate you," said Tobias, before walking off. Ash sighed a breath of relief before yelling to the heavens, "I BEAT TOBIAS!" Ash screamed in joy before returning Electivire and running to the Poké Center. Ash gave his Pokémon to Nurse Joy and then sat down. As he was sitting, Aaron and Caitlin walked in.

"Great job," said Caitlin, "I heard you beat Tobias."

"Yeah. It seems that he had underestimated my abilities. So I guess the only people left in the tournament are Karen and Adler. Do you know if you'll be going first, or if they are?"

"Nope," said Ash, before Nurse Joy called him. "Sorry, I need to go. Talk to you later," said Ash. Ash went over to Nurse Joy, who passed him Magnezone, Electivire, and Raichu.

"Alright, all your Pokémon are fit for battle tomorrow. I do hope you win, Ash."

"Thank you Nurse Joy," said Ash, before he walked back over to Caitlin and Aaron, and they made their way to a café for lunch. After talking a bit and having lunch, Ash went over to the tournament matches to see if he was fighting first tomorrow. To his relief, he was not. Adler and Karen would fight first, then he would fight the winner of that fight. Ash smiled. He would win this tournament, no matter what!

**A/N**

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I've been distracted by American Harry Potter Book 2, Electric Dragon of Konoha, Elemental Dragon of the Seireitei, and of course, my own school life. But here is the new chapter of Kanto Champion Ash. And as always, read and review, please!**


	7. Chapter 7

It was the morning after Ash had beaten Tobias, and Ash was in the stands, watching the battle between Adler, the Unova Champion, and Karen of the Johnto Elite Four. Right now, Karen was on her last Pokémon, Tyranitar, while Adler was only on his third, Bouffalant.

"Tyranitar, use dark pulse!" shouted Karen, in desperation. Tyranitar wouldn't be able to last much longer. She knew she was going to lose, but wanted to take down at least this Pokémon before Tyranitar lost.

"Take it, then use surf," commanded Adler.

"Tyranitar, dodge, then use Dark Pulse!" shouted Karen. Tyranitar tried to move out of the way, but it was to no avail as the surf attack overwhelmed Tyranitar, knocking her unconscious.

"And the winner of this match is Bouffalant, making the winner of this battle, Adler of Unova, who will move on to face Ash of Kanto!" Ash smiled, before setting his mouth into a scowl. Now he would have to face one of the strongest champions to ever grace the Pokémon world. Ash went back to his cabin to start planning which Pokémon he would be using.

'Hm. Well, I know that Thundurus and Zekrom will be good to have,' thought Ash, as he took out their Poké balls. He then put Electivire and Elektross' Poké balls next to them as well. 'Now who else should I include? I think I'll go with Zapdos and Raichu.' Ash put down Zapdos' Poké ball in the line as well as Raichu's old Poké ball. "Alright, I now have the team that will help me to defeat Adler," said Ash. Ash registered the Pokémon on the PC, before grabbing the Poké balls, and walking to a nearby café. Ash sat down to grab a bite and had just finished eating a bowl of lobster bisque, when Tobias sat down.

"Hello, Ash," said Tobias.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" asked Ash, "I thought you called me pathetic?"

"That may be so, but you've proved me wrong. I just want to give you a word of advice when it comes to Adler."

"Okay. I'm all ears," said Ash, paying rapt attention.

"I faced him once before I became champion, so I don't know how accurate this information is, but for every strategy that I came up with, he would always figure out a way to block it. It was like his battling was just counter attacks to my attacks. Kind of like how you battle."

"I see," said Ash, processing the information. "So that's what he was doing. I knew it was familiar, but I just couldn't place it…" trailed off Ash. Ash then stood up and bowed. "Thank you for the information, Tobias. I need to get to the field for my match. I'll talk to you after the match, maybe." Ash walked out of the café and walked to the locker room, Raichu right by his side. As this was the final match, Ash and Adler would be facing off in a massive arena. Ash entered through the green door and walked to his locker room, and prepared mentally. Right before he got up, he got a call from May.

"Hi May," said Ash.

"Hey Ash," said May.

"I'm sorry, but could you make this message quick. I have to go battle Adler."

"That's what I'm calling you about. I want to let you know that we are all cheering for you. Do your best!"

"Thanks, May," said Ash with a smile, "That means a lot to me. I have to go, bye."

"Bye Ash," said May before ending the connection. Ash smiled and stood up with renewed confidence, and then strode out of the locker room onto the field and into the trainer box. On the other side, Adler did the same.

"Alright," said the ref, "this will be a six-on-six match between Adler of Unova and Ash of Kanto. Substitutions are allowed. Green trainer, you will show your Pokémon first." Ash nodded and grabbed a Poké ball, and yelled, "I need your help, Elektross!" Ash's serpentine Pokémon appeared on the field, ready to fight.

"Well, then, if it's an electric type, I'll go with you, Conkledurr!" A huge Pokémon with two stone pillars in both its hands appeared on the field.

"Conkledurr vs. Elektross, begin!"

"Conkledurr, start with stone edge!" shouted Adler. A bunch of stone shards appeared around Conkledurr, who launched it towards Elektross.

"Elektross," said Ash, "Dodge it, then use Thunderbolt!" Elektross, using its unique agility, dodged all the shards, before launching a thunderbolt that shocked Conkledurr. "Get in close!" yelled Ash. Elektross got in close and grabbed onto Conkledurr before Ash yelled, "Thunder Punch, then Dragon Claw, let's go!" Elektross, punched Conkledurr, but didn't let him go flying, before Elektross started slashing at Conkledurr with glowing green claws.

"Conkledurr," yelled Adler, "Use poison jab!" Conkledurr threw up the pillars of stone before jabbing Elektross with glowing purple fists.

"Elektross," yelled Ash. "Use Wild Charge!" Elektross gained a yellow aura of electricity around himself before he charged at Conkledurr.

"Conkledurr, use superpower!" Conkledurr was surrounded in a light blue aura, before he grabbed onto Elektross, while he was covered in electricity and smashed him right into the ground.

"Elektross, come on get up buddy!" Elektross, although severely weakened. "Electronic Synthesis!" Suddenly, Elektross was covered in yellow glow, but his wounds were regenerating and healing themselves.

"Don't give him time to recover, use Dynamic Punch!" One of Conkledurr's fists glowed red, as it charged at Elektross.

"Elektross, use wild charge!" Elektross charged at Conkledurr, dodging the punch. "Now grab onto him and use thunderbolt!" shouted Ash. Elektross grabbed Conkledurr's arms and shocked before Ash yelled, "Then continue with dragon claw, and then finish it up with thunder punch!" Elektross nodded and started slashing with glowing green claws, before rearing back one of its arms and letting loose a electricity-empowered punch.

"Conkledurr!" shouted Adler. "Take out Elektross now with a hyper beam!"

"You too," yelled Ash. Both Pokémon let out an orange beam at close ranger, inciting a massive explosion. From the explosion, two Pokémon flew out, Conkledurr unconscious, and Elektross, heavily wounded.

"And the winner of this match is Elektross!" yelled the ref raising the green flag in Ash's direction.

"Return Conkledurr," said Adler, recalling his Pokémon. "Now I need your help, Escavalier!"

"You've done well," said Ash, "Take a break for now. Now, help me out, Electivire." Ash's Electivire appeared on the battlefield, smashing its fists together, signaling that it was ready for a fight.

"Escavalier vs. Electivire, begin!" yelled the ref, raising both his flags.

"Escavalier, use aerial ace!"

"Electivire, grab onto it!" shouted Ash. As soon as Escavalier landed the attack, Electivire's tails grabbed onto it, capturing it. "Now use flamethrower!" The fire was released from Electivire's mouth, burning Escavalier.

"Escavalier, try to get free," said Adler.

"Lier!" screamed Escavalier in pain.

"Use iron head!" Escavalier's head was covered in a white glow, and knocked Electivire back. However it was too late, the damage had been done. Escavalier was know panting and breathing heavily. "Escavalier, use energy ball repeatedly to keep that Electivire from getting too close.

"That's fine with us," said Ash. "Thunderbolt!" Electivire starts shooting random thunderbolts from around the stadium. Escavalier was having a hard time keeping the thunderbolts at bay, and at the same time

"Escavalier," said Adler, "Get in close and use x scissor!" Escavalier nodded and raced at Electivire.

"Steady," cautioned Ash. As soon as Escavalier initiated the attack, Ash yelled, "Jump!" Electrivire pushed off the ground with his legs and tails, sending him flying above Escavalier. "Now, use close combat!" Electivire landed right behind Escavalier, and dealt a great deal of punches to Escavalier from behind, sending Escavalier into the ground.

"Come on Escavalier," yelled Adler, "You can get up!"

"Escav," stuttered Escavalier as it tried to get up again, but it was to no avail, as he just fell down, eyes in a swirl, unconscious.

"And the winner of this match is Electivire!" shouted the ref, raising his flag in Ash's direction.

"Hm. I think I'll go with you, Braviary," said Adler after he recalled Escavalier.

"Electivire, return. I'll need you again later in the battle," said Ash, recalling his powerful Electivire. "Now, I need your help, Zapdos!" The electric bird Pokémon appeared on the battlefield, squawking and flapping its wings as it rose into the air.

"Braviary vs. Zapdos, begin!" shouted the ref.

"Zapdos, use thunderbolt!" yelled Ash. Zapdos started shooting bolts of electricity at Braviary, who flew up and kept flying around to dodge. "Follow him, Zapdos!"

"Braviary, turn and use brave bird!"

"Counter with Electric Bird!" Zapdos surrounded itself in electricity and flew at Braviary like an arrow. "Use Discharge, now!" While Zapdos was flying, it let off a bolt of blue electricity at Braviary, whose speed faltered, allowing Zapdos to get a critical hit on Braviary, who fell to the ground. Zapdos landed nearby.

"Braviary, get up!" yelled Adler. Braviary tried to get up, but electricity sparkled along its body.

"Zapdos, hit Braviary with Zap Cannon!" Zapdos rose into the air, and opened its beak. A ball of lightning started to form before it grew to at least the size of a basketball, with lighting crackling inside the ball. Zapdos flapped its wings to release it, which hit Braviary, dealing even more damage to him.

"Braviary, I know you can get up," shouted Adler in desperation.

"Zapdos, follow up with discharge!" The blue electricity hit Braviary, shocking him further. However, despite this, Braviary was able to get back into the air. Ash grinned. "Now use Discharge Wing!" Zapdos flew up into the sky, its wings glowing blue with blue electricity. It hit Braviary in the back, sending it back down into the ground.

"Braviary, use hyper beam!" shouted Adler.

"Zapdos, use Thunder Cannon!" As it fell, Braviary turned around and fired an orange beam, which hit Zapdos in the stomach, while a yellow beam hit Braviary right in the chest, sending him at a faster rate towards the ground. When both Pokémon landed, a huge cloud of smoke rose from the ground, enveloping the battlefield. But when the smoke cleared, both Zapdos and Braviary were unconscious.

"And this is a tie between Zapdos and Braviary. Since Adler has lost three Pokémon, we will take a five minute break," said the ref, pointing both flags in both trainers' direction. Ash and Adler both headed into their respective locker room.

|With Ash|

"Wow," said Ash, looking at Raichu, "Adler really does deserve his title as Pokémon champion. I am barely keeping ahead of him."

"Rai, rai-chu," said Raichu, comforting his trainer.

"You're right, Raichu. We can do this. We will be able to defeat Tobias and become the Pokémon master!" proclaimed Ash, pumping his fist into the air.

"We have only lost Zapdos in this bout so far. I'm sure that Adler has saved his most powerful Pokémon for last, so we're going to go with the hit em hard plan. What do you think?"

"Raichu!" agreed Raichu, before walking out of the locker room with Ash.

|In the Stands|

"So," said Bruno to Caitlin, "What do you think Ash's chances of winning this match are?"

"Well," replied Caitlin, "While it is true that Ash has defeated more Pokémon than Adler has, Adler still hasn't brought out Bouffalant or Accelegor, which are two of his most powerful Pokémon or his ace."

"What is his ace?" asked Flint.

"I don't know," responded Caitlin. "I have only been able to get to his fifth Pokémon. At that point is when I usually lose the match. I just know that it is a fearsome Pokémon."

|On the battlefield|

"Let the battle continue! Red corner will show their Pokémon first," said the ref, pointing at Adler with the red flag.

"Very well," said Adler. "Come on old buddy, you and I are going to destroy the rest of Ash's Pokémon. Now show yourself, Volcarona!" A moth-like Pokémon with six red wings appeared on the battlefield.

"So that's your ace," commented Ash.

"Indeed. Now, will you show your ace?"

"My ace, huh?" asked Ash. "I have already shown my ace. You just haven't recognized him as my ace. Now go, Thundurus!" yelled Ash, revealing the powerful sky and lightning type Pokémon.

"A good choice," complimented Adler.

"Let the battle between Volcarona and Thundurus, begin!"

"Thunderbolt, let's go!"

"Counter with heat wave!"

"Dodge, then get to Volcarona!" Thundurus dodged the fire attack and rushed at Volcarona, using its superior speed, and then grabbed onto Volcarona. "You know what to do!" Thundurus smirked and let a thunderbolt loose through Volcarona's body, shocking it. "Follow up with Fly!" Thundurus shot up into the sky, then flew straight down towards Volcarona's quivering form, as it tried to move. However, it was not to be as Thundurus successfully hit Volcarona's body dealing a significant amount of damage.

"Volcarona! Use bug buzz!" Volcarona put its nose in the air, letting red waves spread. Ash's eyes widened.

"Thundurus, use Hammer Arm, now!" Thundurus, not understanding the orders of his trainer, but still followed the instructions perfectly. He raised his glowing fist and arm, and dropped from the air, slamming his fast on Volcarona. "Continue with Dark Pulse, then brick break!"

"Volcarona, use psychic!" Volcarona tried to hit Volcarona with the mind attack, but failed as Thundurus got out of range and launched a blast of dark energy. "Come on, you can get up!" shouted Adler. Volcarona started flapping its wings and was finally able to get back up, before Thundurus appeared in front of it, and knife chopped Volcarona in the stomach with its glowing hand.

"Use Wild Charge!" Thundurus was surrounded in electricity before it ran at Volcarona, hitting Volcarona with his shoulder.

"Volcarona, use overheat!" Just as Volcarona was hit, it let off a huge blast of fire at Thundurus, damaging it greatly, and throwing Thundurus to the other side of the battlefield.

"Come on," said Ash, "I know you can do it. You are one of my most powerful Pokémon. Don't give in!"

"Thundurus!" yelled Thundurus as he got back up. Volcarona also managed to get back on its feet.

"Let's finish this!" yelled Adler, "Hyper Beam, go!"

"Use Giga Impact!" countered Ash. Thundurus charged at Volcarona, while Volcarona fired a powerful blast at Thundurus, creating a huge cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, both Pokémon were knocked out.

"Double knockout, this match is a tie. Trainers send out your next Pokémon."

"Bouffalant, battle time!" shouted Adler, after both trainers had returned their Pokémon.

"Come back out, Electivire!"

"Let the battle between Bouffalant and Electivire, begin!"

"Thunderbolt, let's go!"

"Dodge," countered Adler. "Then attack with wild charge!"

"Let it hit!" commanded Ash, smirking. Adler was confused, but all was made clear when the move hit. Electivire had grabbed Bouffalant by its horns, and had suffered no damage from the electric attack. "Now use close combat!" Electivire hit Bouffalant with a savage barrage of punches, making it lose a lot of health.

"What? Get back then use Head Charge!" Bouffalant, got up from its beating and ran around and towards Electivire, who just smirked, with its afro glowing red.

"Wait until the last second and then jump over and then use close combat!" Electivire waited until Bouffalant was almost upon him, before he leaped over Bouffalant, before he delivered a smashing combo of punches that did some sever damage. "Follow up with Iron Tail and Thunder punch. Electivire, after landing on the ground, hit Bouffalant with both of its tails, and then grabbed onto the enemy Pokémon. It then cocked back its fist and slammed it into the side of Bouffalant.

"Bou!" shouted Bouffalant, as it was sent into the walls and struggled to get up.

"Finish this with Thunderbolt!" yelled Ash.

"Vire!" yelled Electivire as he shot a thunderbolt at Bouffalant, on its way to knocking it unconscious.

"Bouffalant!" shouted Adler. Inspired by its trainer, Bouffalant got out of its way. "Continue with strength!"

"Earthquake!" Electivire jumped up and landed, shaking the ground, knocking Bouffalant down for the count.

"And the winner of this match is Electivire!" yelled the ref, raising his flag in Ash's direction.

"You did well, buddy," said Adler after he recalled Bouffalant. He then took out his last Poké ball. "You're my last hope. Let's at least take down his Electivire, okay bud?"

"Can you continue?" asked Ash, concerned about Electivire.

"Vire," said Electivire, slamming its fists together.

"Good," said Ash, proud of his Pokémon.

"I need your help, Accelgor!" The Pokémon appeared on the battlefield.

"Let the match between Accelgor and Electivire begin!" yelled the ref, raising both flags.

"Start with Acid Spray!" Accelgor spat out the yellow-looking acid, which was about to wash over Electivire, before Electivire dodged out of the way.

"Thunderbolt, let's go!" shouted Ash. As he rolled to the side, Electivire shot a bolt of lightning at Accelgor, knocking him backwards. "Follow up with flame thrower!"

"Accelgor, dodge!" yelled Adler, but it was too late, Accelgor was already engulfed by the flames.

"Keep up the flames, and add thunderbolt to the mix!" shouted Ash, grinning like a maniac. Adler's eyes widened when he heard that. Electivire kept spewing flames from his mouth, but using his hands it mixed thunderbolt with the flames, resulting in an even more explosive combination. Finally, Electivire let up the flames, showing a burn, yet still able to fight Accelgor.

"Hmph," said Adler, "Accelgor isn't that easy to beat. Now use energy ball!"

"Use iron tail to send it back, then use electro ball!" yelled Ash. Electivire leaped at the ball of energy, and whacked it with its glowing white tails.

"Accelgor, dodge!" shouted Adler. However, that was a big mistake as an electro ball nailed Accelgor as soon as he dodged the energy ball.

"Continue with thunder punch!"

"Accelgor, wait for it. Charge up a focus blast," said a deathly calm Adler. Ash's eyes widened, but then he grinned.

"Continue, but add in Wild Charge!" Soon, Electivire was right on top of Accelgor, and just as Electivire punched Accelgor, Adler yelled, "FIRE!" The blue ball of energy erupted from Accelgor's mouth, sending Electivire flying into the wall, sliding down with swirls in its eyes.

"Accelgor wins the match," said the ref raising his red flag in Adler's direction.

"You did well, my battle ready friend. Now take a good long rest," said Ash, recalling Electivire. "Now, I need your help, Raichu!" yelled Ash, looking at his faithful starter. Raichu nodded and rushed onto the field.

"This will be short and quick, Adler. That I can promise you," said Ash.

"We'll see," replied Adler.

"Let the match between Raichu and Accelgor, begin!"

"Giga Drain, now!" yelled Adler.

"Dodge, then use quick attack!" countered Ash.

"Use Sludge Bomb right in front of him!" yelled Adler.

"Jump over it, and do what we had planned!" yelled Ash. Raichu jumped over and started racing at an even quicker rate than before, with yellow sparks surrounding Raichu as well as the white aura of quick attack.

"Accelgor, use energy ball!" Accelgor formed a ball of green energy and launched it at Raichu, who batted it away with an Iron Tail. Once he was upon Accelgor, Raichu charged up a electro cannon, grinned before firing it at point blank range.

"ACCELGOR!" yelled Adler. However, once the smoke cleared, it showed an unconscious Accelgor.

"Winner of this match, Raichu!" shouted the Ref. "The winner of this battle is Ash of Kanto." Ash and Adler met in the middle of the field and shook hands.

"You were right Ash, that was a quick match," said Adler. Suddenly the horns started blaring.

"What's going on?" asked Ash, putting his hand on his Poké balls.

"Someone is attacking the island. We need to find out who it is and where they are!" shouted Adler in worry. "Everyone, we need to get to our respective cabins, grab our Pokémon and get out of here. Each champion led their respective Elite Four to their cabins to grab all their Pokémon. Luckily, everything was still there. Ash also returned Raichu to his Poké ball, though Raichu hated it. It was only by bribing him with ten bottles of ketchup, did Raichu relent. Ash threw all of his stuff back into his duffel bag and rushed out and saw Bruno, Lance, Agatha, and Koga coming out.

"Let's go!" shouted Ash, calling upon his Zapdos to give them transportation, who had regained some energy. The five flew to the docks on Zapdos, but Ash saw who was attacking. "No way," whispered Ash, "Those are all the criminal gangs from each region except Plasma from Unova. What are they doing here?"

"I don't know, but we sure aren't letting them destroy us," growled Lance, his hand tightening on his Poké ball.

"Agreed," said Agatha. "Our ship is down there. Tell Zapdos to dive for that area."

"Got it," replied Ash, as he whispered something to Zapdos, who then angled towards the ship, and dropped down. As they were flying to the ship, Ash sent out a distress call to the surrounding area through both the aura and through his Poké nav. Ash recalled Zapdos, and then yelled, "Giovanni, what do you want?"

"Want?" came Giovanni's voice. "We want to destroy you and the rest of the Pokémon league. And this is the best way to do it!"

"Then you leave us no choice," sighed Ash. He looked at all the other champions, who nodded. "This means war! Attack!" yelled Ash, as he summoned Zekrom, who flew towards the massive battleship. "Thunderbolt!" Zekrom formed electricity in its left hand, and hurled it at the ship, creating a hole to enter. Ash and the others entered through this hole, where they came face to face with many grunts. "Zekrom, return."

"What are you doing, Ash?" asked Cynthia. "They'll destroy you!"

"Remember when I asked if you could communicate with your Lucario through the aura?" Cynthia nodded. "Well, I myself am a practitioner of aura. What I know is enough to deal with this scum." Ash pulled out two fingerless gloves and pulled them on. "Let's party!" Ash formed two aura spheres and launched them at the grunts, who had yet to summon their Pokémon, sending them flying.

"So what's the plan?" asked Tobias, looking at Ash.

"Why are you looking at me?" asked Ash.

"Well you are the leader as of right now, because you are the strongest champion," replied Adler.

"Fine. You all have usable Pokémon, right?" asked Ash, indicating Adler.

"Of course. I have the three Unova Starter Pokémon, in their final stage and well trained. Granted, they're not as well trained as my other Pokémon, but they will get the job done." Ash nodded in acceptance.

"Okay, I am assuming that the leaders of Teams Magma, Aqua, Rocket, and Galactic are here. We also need to blow the engine of this ship so that we can escape this place. And since Kanto is closest, we'll go there. Tobias, Cynthia, Steven, and I will take care of the leaders. The rest of you go find the engine room and/or defeat as many grunts as possible."

"What do we do when we find the engine?" asked Caitlin.

"Destroy it. That way, they can't give chase," replied Ash. Tobias, Cynthia, and Steven ran up to the deck, to find Giovanni, Archie, Maxie, and Cyrus waiting for them. "Cynthia, you take Cyrus. Steven, you take Archie. Tobias, you take Maxie. I will take Giovanni."

"Got it," said the other three Pokémon trainers. Ash stepped towards Giovanni, not bothering to call out a Pokémon.

"What are you doing?" asked Giovanni. "This is supposed to be decided by a Pokémon battle."

"Normally, you would be right, but I am no ordinary trainer. I am an aura guardian as well. And I have an obligation to kill you for all the crimes against all Pokémon."

"ASH!" yelled Cynthia. Ash turned to look at Cynthia. "Just win in a Pokémon battle. When you beat him, then you can kill him."

"Fine," acquiesced Ash. He backed up. "I need your help, Raichu!" yelled Ash. "Now Giovanni, time for your death battle to begin!"

**A/N  
Sorry for the amount of time it took to update this. I just had writer's block on this and couldn't find the right way to introduce Team Ultimatum. Well, now they are here.**


	8. Chapter 8

|Team Ultimatum Ship|

"We'll do this in a one-on-one battle," said Ash, "And when we win, we will kill each and every one of you."

"As if," growled Giovanni. "To me, Garchomp!" Giovanni threw a Poké ball, and out came a Garchomp.

"Raichu, you ready?" asked Ash. Raichu nodded, its cheeks crackling with electricity.

"Then start this with thunderbolt!"

"Take it, then use dragon claw!" replied Giovanni without a care in the world. Garchomp let itself get hit by the powerful thunderbolt, which did deal quite a bit of damage, although the dragon claw that Garchomp used, to send him skidding back, compensated for it.

"Quick attack!" shouted Ash.

"Don't let it. Use Earthquake," cried out Giovanni. However that was a bad move, as the ship started rocking back and forth.

"You idiot!" shouted Ash. "You don't use earthquake on a ship. Raichu, continue!" Raichu, who had jumped when earthquake had been called, landed back on the ship and took off towards Garchomp. "Now use, Iron Tail, followed up by Electro Ball." Raichu whipped Garchomp with his tail, and then formed an electric ball on his tail, which was launched at Garchomp.

"Garchomp, torch that mouse with flamethrower!" yelled Giovanni, frustrated by his lack of success. Garchomp reared back its head, and let loose a torrent of flames at Raichu.

"Raichu, thunder spin!" cried Ash. Giovanni's eyes widened as Raichu spun, creating a tornado of lightning, which caused the fire to circle around the tornado and head directly back at Garchomp, who fell down.

"Get back up, you worthless good for nothing Pokémon!" growled Giovanni. When Ash heard, his eyes narrowed.

"So that's how it is, huh?" whispered Ash. "Raichu, use Wild Charge, variation 2!" Raichu charged at Garchomp, who kept trying to hit Raichu with flamethrowers, but Raichu was able to dodge all of them. Raichu then head-butted Garchomp in the stomach, sending Garchomp stumbling backwards. However, Raichu didn't stop there. He grabbed Garchomp by the neck with hit tail, landed on the ground, and using his tail, flipped Garchomp in the air and smashed him into the ground.

"Garchomp, get up and use fire blast," roared Giovanni, not caring that his Pokémon was getting seriously injured.

"You just don't get it, do you?" asked Ash, his eyes glowing blue, "You can't win. Raichu, electro cannon!" Raichu, got on all fours, and formed an electro ball, but instead of throwing it like he normally would, Raichu continued charging it and condensed it, until it was the size of a cherry.

"RAICHU!" yelled Raichu as he let off the attack, the attack going straight through the fire blast that Garchomp released, hitting Garchomp right in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

"Garchomp, don't give any quarter. Use dragon claw," commanded Giovanni.

"Raichu, stop it with iron tail," countered Ash. Raichu's tail came crashing down on the claws stopping the attack. "Now use thunderbolt," said Ash.

"Chu!" yelled Raichu, as he released a thunderbolt throughout Garchomp's body, shocking him into unconsciousness. Around him, Ash saw the others quickly take down their opponents as well. Ash moved in for the kill, when Giovanni's face and the faces of the others started showing numbers.

"Get back!" yelled Ash as he dived for the stairs along with the others, who had returned their Pokémon, and Raichu. All of them made it in time before the leaders detonated. After the explosion, Ash went and checked it out, only to find scrap metal. "Damn it," cursed Ash.

"What happened, Ash?" asked Steven.

"The four weren't ever here. This was all a test to see if we were good enough to be considered a challenge," growled Ash. "But we still need to disable the ship." Ash turned on his Pokénav and called Lance.

"Hey Ash," said Lance, "I was just about to call you. We found the engine room, and have destroyed the engine. How did it go on your side of things?"

"Fine. We beat them, but it turns out they were drones that looked and acted like the real thing. But we do have their Pokémon. I will give them to Professor Oak and see if there are any psychological problems with them before they are released back into the wild in their natural habitat."

"Good idea. Well, should we wait for the police, or leave now?" asked Lance.

"I don't think that will be necessary," replied Ash as he looked out to sea. "The police are about a minute a way. Get up here." Lance nodded and disconnected. Soon, all the elite four, champions, refs, townspeople, and shop owners were on the beach.

"So," said Officer Jenny, "What you are saying is that Teams Magma, Aqua, Galactic, and Rocket have banded together to take us out?"

"Yes," said Ash, "And I also found something interesting when I was going through the databases on the ship. I found that they are trying to resurrect the original Pokémon, from which all legendary Pokémon were formed, and then they created the Pokémon that we know today. And they already have the means to summon it."

"What?" asked Jenny. "What do you mean by that? I though Arceus was the beginning."

"He was, and he wasn't. He was the one that created all other legendaries and all Pokémon, but he wasn't the first Pokémon ever. He was created by another Pokémon, who Team Ultimatum refers to as 'The One'."

"This is very disturbing," said Jenny. "Do we know anything about where they are located?"

"No," replied Ash, "Though there are probably plenty of grunts on the ship that are available to be interrogated."

"Thank you for your help," said Jenny. "You all are free to go back to what you were doing before. And you Pokémon Elite Four and Champions may leave as well. Ash, we will be calling upon your help and the help of your fellow champions." Ash nodded, and turned to look at his fellow champions.

"So I guess this means that I have to be the spokesperson, doesn't it?" asked Ash, regretting that question.

"Of course you are," said Tobias, "After all you are the one with the most information and the best understanding of it. So yes, you are the spokesperson, and I am fine with that. We of Sinnoh have your back. When will we be meeting again?"

"How about we meet in Kanto in three weeks time? Is that good for everyone?"

"Indeed," replied Adler, which prompted similar responses among the other champions or elite four members.

"Good," said Ash, "I'll see you then. Until that time, I wish you a good farewell." The members of the Kanto Pokémon league left for their ship, which Ash decided to steer this time.

"Full Sail!" yelled Lance. Soon, the ship was sailing the seas at a steady rate.

|Two days later|

It had been a restless two days travelling back to Kanto. Ash pretty much did only three things on the way back to Kanto: Eat, Sleep, Steer. Apparently, Ash had been really shaken up by what had happened. As soon as they got back to Kanto, Ash rushed all of his Pokémon to the Pokémon Center.

"My, my, what happened to these Pokémon?" asked the Nurse Joy.

"We were attacked by a coalition of enemies right after my battle with Adler in the final round of the Pokémon league strength tournament. So some of my Pokémon are really weak."

"I'll say," said Nurse Joy, "Your Electivire, especially. I'm glad you brought them here as quickly as you could. Come back tomorrow, I'll have all your Pokémon ready for you."

"Thanks Nurse Joy," said Ash, "I'll see you tomorrow then." Ash went to his training facility and entered. As soon as he entered the facility, his Pokémon assaulted him. "Hey guys," said Ash, as his Pokémon showed him some kind of affection. "I'm alright. Now can you guys get off me for a sec?" All of his Pokémon backed up a little.

"_Master," _said Lucario through the aura, _"What happened?"_

"Okay," said Ash, "Listen up. Two days ago something bad and something amazing happened. I'm going to start with the bad part. We were attacked by coalition of Team Magma, Galactic, Aqua, and Rocket. We were able to repel them, but the leaders of each Team, who were there, turned out to be drones, meaning that they were testing us. So we are going to have to train doubly hard than we have before."

"Chomp. Gar Garchomp," said Garchomp.

"I'm getting there, girl. Okay, as for the amazing news, I think you all will be glad to know that I defeated all the trainers that I went up in the tournament, meaning I can now use all of you, including you, Latias," said Ash, looking at the girl who had appeared behind him.

"_Thank you Ash," _replied Latios through their psychic link.

"You are welcome. Now, Salamence, would you mind giving me a ride to Pallet Town? I need to say hello to mom." Salamence growled her consent and walked out with Ash, after he had picked up her Poké ball. He then threw it, got on and flew towards Pallet Town.

|Pallet Town|

"Oh, I hope Ash was alright," said Delia, after she saw on the television what had happened at the Champion's island.

"Don't worry Delia," said Palmer, "He's probably doing alright. Ash is strong. I'm betting that he was the winner of the tournament that he had set out to win. Suddenly, Palmer and Delia heard the flap of wings outside. Delia and Palmer rushed outside to see Ash on a Salamence, touching down.

"ASH!" yelled Delia, bringing Ash into a bear hug.

"Hey mom," said Ash. "How are you?"

"Well, I could be doing better," joked Delia.

"I just wanted to swing by to let you know that I am doing well. I'm sure that you heard on the news what happened at Champion Island did happen." Delia and Palmer nodded. "Don't worry about it. The rest of the Pokémon leagues and I are collaborating and working on a solution to fix it," said Ash before something in his pocket started buzzing. He took out an earpiece-thing and put it in his ear and pressed a button. "This is Ash, go ahead." After a few minutes, Ash replied. "Alright, Mr. Goodshow, I'll be there as quickly as I can. I assume Brandon is going to be there as well." Ash was silent for a bit before he said, "Got it. See you then." Ash turned to his mother. "Sorry mom, but I am going to have to leave now. Mr. Goodshow has called a meeting of the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four and Champion at the Elite Four HQ. I'll see you all later." Ash stepped back onto Salamence, who took off and flew towards the Indigo Plateau.

"I'm here," said Ash, as he walked into HQ. When he walked in, all the gym leaders were already there, from Brock to Misty to Sabrina to Blue. Also there were his elite four and Mr. Goodshow. "I take it that this meeting is about what happened?"

"Indeed," said Mr. Goodshow, "There has always been criminal activity, but never before have they banded together. Well, not in recent times. The last time those of evil banded together was during the ancient times."

"Sir," said Blue, "What do you mean by they banded together in ancient times?" Mr. Goodshow nodded to Brandon.

"Well," said Brandon, "In the ancient times, when humans were still young and Kanto, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johnto, and Unova were still one, there was a war. A war between a coalition of evil forces who became Teams Magma, Aqua, Galactic, and Rocket against what became the Pokémon leagues of Kanto, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johnto, and Unova as well as Team Plasma. It was during this war that the five continents were pushed apart and settled where they are now."

"Then how were they defeated?" asked Brock.

"The seventeen dragons, one from each type sacrificed themselves to free the legendaries, who had been brought under the enemy's control, allowing for our side to crush them in an instant. But that's not the only disturbing thing. There is the fact that Team Magma has found at least four of the seventeen dragon fossils, but have not found a way of reviving them as the technology that revives fossils have been moved to the HQ of all Pokémon Champions."

"Oh!" said Ash in realization. Ash ran over to the computer that was showing the slideshow of what each fossil looked like and what element it belonged to. He then went to the Dragon, Fighting, Poison, Electric, and Ice fossils. "We have these five. Each belonging to the one who uses that element of Pokémon. We didn't know what it was, so we just kept it in a special chamber in my HQ in a vault, that needs the blood, fingerprint, and a tongue scan."

"Really Ash?" asked Misty. "A tongue scan?"

"What? People wouldn't think to try and steal tongue DNA, so it's the perfect defense," defended Ash. "Anyways, I'll revive them, and give them to Lance, Koga, Lorelei, and Bruno, depending on the element. So Brandon, which ones have been recovered by Team Ultimatum?"

"Bug, Rock, Ground, and Grass," replied Brandon, "Why?"

"Well, if we could get the other champions or elite four members the fossils, then we could revive them and we would be able to keep them out of Team Ultimatum's grasp. But we still have the upper hand; we control at least two of the legendaries. Zekrom and Reshiram. And I know Max has control over Lugia, while Tobias Controls Latios, Darkrai, Infernape, and Shaymin. I also control Latias, Zapdos, Raikou, Landorus, Tornadus, and Thundurus. Steven also controls Dialga, and I know that Giratina and Kyurem will come to me if threatened because I have offered it as we have a good relationship now," said Ash, in deep thought.

"Really?" asked Mr. Goodshow, "That's great."

"Yes, but it won't matter if Team Ultimatum gets its hands on more of the Ancient Dragon Fossils."

"Indeed. We need to join forces as well, don't you think?" asked Mr. Goodshow, indicating to the screen that had the rest of the Gym Leaders, Elite Four members, and Champions from around the world.

"Agreed," said all the champions.

"Now," said Ash, "We need to find a way of locating the base of Team Ultimatum. I'm guessing that they aren't using their old base as even they aren't that stupid. As soon as I got back, I had my flying and ground types go back to their old packs and ask for their help in locating any bases used by Team Rocket, Magma, Galactic, or Aqua."

"That's a great idea," said Cynthia. "I have already done the same thing as well. Do you have any water Pokémon?"

"I have Corpish, but he can't go into the water for very long. No, Lane's Gyardos is already on the job. Is there anything else that needs to be discussed?"

"Yes," said Mr. Goodshow, "I need to give you a badge." Mr. Goodshow stood up and took out a badge that had the image of Arceus standing in front of a Poké ball with all of his plates floating around him. "Here is proof that you hold the title of the strongest Pokémon battler. I now give you permission to use any Pokémon in an official league match."

"Thank you, Mr. Goodshow. Now, as of this moment, we are at war with Team Ultimatum. If you see a grunt, capture him and try to find out the location of a base from him. That is all," said Ash, his face taking on a serious expression.

"Thank you for such warm words of encouragement during these dark times. Now, go back to business. We have to alert the people of what is happening, but not let them know that we are at war. Not a word of this is to be spoken to the civilians, am I understood?" stated Mr. Goodshow.

"Crystal clear, sir," said everyone present.

"Then you are all free to go," said Mr. Goodshow. They all left the HQ, and walked outside. However, Ash decided to stay behind.

"Mr. Goodshow," said Ash, "I request your permission to tell Max Maple about this, for he is the holder of Lugia."

"Very well. You will tell him in person. And this is between you and him only. He may not talk to **anyone** about this. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," said Ash. He went outside, and summoned Salamence. "Salamence, girl, would you mind giving me a ride to Hoenn?"

"Sal?"

"I need to speak to Max. So will it be too much trouble, or can you do it?"

"SAL!" roared Salamence, as she flapped her wings, taking off and starting her journey to Hoenn.

|1 Day Later|

It was 9 in the morning when Ash and Salamence landed in Petalburg city.

"Thanks girl," said Ash, scratching the under jaw of Salamence. "I'll make sure to give you some of that creamy potato soup that you like when we get home. Now take a good long rest." Ash then returned Salamence to her Poké ball and walked into town. Soon, he was at the Petalburg gym. When he knocked, Max was the one to answer.

"Ash? What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you. You up for a walk?" Max, confused, nodded. "Good. Let's go get some breakfast. Do you know anywhere good?"

"Well, there's Slakoth's Crave," said Max.

"Then let's go there." As they were walking, Ash started talking. "Max, what legendaries have you captured as of yet?"

"Well, I've got Lugia, as you know. But I also have Celebi and Cresselia. Why?"

"Well, as you know, we were attacked b Team Ultimatum at Champion's Island. What you don't know is that it was a declaration of war. They are telling us that they are reinitiating war that was started by their ancestors, which split all the continents apart."

"What?"

"Yes, and the only reason we were able to win the last war was because we were able to free all the legendaries from their control. That is why I am telling you so that you'll be on guard for when Team Ultimatum decides to come after you, for they will know that you have the legendaries."

"Thanks for the heads up. Do you want to stay until lunch? May will be back by then."

"Sorry, I'm going to have to call a rain check on that. I have to get back to HQ. Here," said Ash, handing some money to Max. "Use that for some breakfast. Also, give your sister this pendant that I found while I was exploring Champion's Island." Ash handed Max a sapphire blue pendant that was shaped like a star, made out of the stone, with no open spaces.

"I will," said Max.

"Thanks," said Ash. "See you later." Ash went to the Poké Center and headed to the Transportation Station. Ash entered in Gardevoir. Soon, Gardevoir's Poké ball appeared in front of Ash. Ash summoned her and said, "Gardevoir, could you teleport me to the battle area?"

"Voir," whispered Gardevoir as she glowed white and disappeared with Ash. They reappeared at the Indigo Plateau in front of the Poké Center. Ash recalled Gardevoir and entered, walking straight to Nurse Joy.

"Hello, Nurse Joy, are my Pokémon back to good health?"

"Yes, Ash. Here you go," said Nurse Joy, handing him his Poké balls, while Raichu jumped off the counter and onto the floor next to Ash.

"Thank you. Come on buddy, let's go. We have to see if there any challengers that got past Lance. Ash went to the battle arena, and was surprised to see Harrison facing off against Lance's Dragonite, which was Lances' final Pokémon, using his starter, Blaziken, but Blaziken was very worn out, while Dragonite looked pretty fresh.

"Flamethrower!" yelled Harrison.

"Counter with dragon pulse," responded Lance. The two attacks hit in the middle of the field, but miraculously, the flamethrower managed to push back the dragon pulse, cover it in flames, and hit Dragonite. Both Ash and Lance smiled at that.

"Continue with Fire Punch, then blaze kick," shouted Harrison. Harrison's Pokémon charged at Dragonite who was just getting back on its feet. Blaziken threw a punch at Dragonite, who let itself get hit. Then as it was continuing with its blaze kick, Blaziken's foot was grabbed by Dragonite. "Blaziken, use flamethrower!" While its foot was stuck, Blaziken unleashed a torrent of flames at Dragonite, who released Blaziken's foot, which continued with its attack, and hit Dragonite in the face, knocking it into the ground.

"Pretty good," said Lance, with a smile, "But not good enough. Dragonite, use Draco Meteor!" Dragonite formed an orange ball of energy in its mouth, then released it into the air, where it split into many meteors that rained down upon Blaziken.

"Blaziken, use flamethrower to protect yourself!" Blaziken shot out a huge torrent of flames that destroyed many of the meteors, and stopped others from going towards Blaziken, but it still wasn't enough. At least 10 or 20 meteors continued on and hit Blaziken at full force.

"Blaz!" cried out Blaziken, as he fell to one knee.

"Wrap this up with Ice Beam," said Lance.

"Nite!" cried Dragonite as it shot a white-blue beam at Blaziken, knocking it out unconscious.

"And the winner of this match is Dragonite!" yelled the ref, raising his green flag in Lance's direction. "The challenger does not move on to face the Champion." Harrison sighed dejectedly. That was when Ash decided to make his appearance.

"Great job, Harrison," said Ash. Harrison turned to see Ash walking onto the field.

"Ash, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how the battles were doing. So you got past Bruno before we left, did you?"

"Yes, but when you guys had to leave, I decided to do some training. I thought it would be enough to defeat Lance."

"Normally, that would be true," said Ash, surprising Harrison, "If you had fought him before the Champion Tournament, you probably would have stood a better chance. The fact of the matter is, Lance did some high intensity training while we were at Champion's Island. In fact, I think you'd be hard pressed to beat even Koga right now."

"Seriously?" asked Harrison.

"Yeah. Seriously. Come back when all of your fire-types can defeat a Charizard from Charicific Valley. Then your fire types will be some of the strongest out there. But you are lucky Lance didn't bring out his legendary."

"Yeah, wait, what? He has a legendary?"

"Yes," sighed Ash, "Did you even watch the television during the Champion Tournament?"

"No, not really," said Harrison.

"Well, if you had, then you would have known that he has a Reshiram, a part dragon, part fire Pokémon. You will need to devise a strategy to beat Reshiram, as it is up there along with Dragonite."

"Do you have any electric legendary?"

"Yes, but now I am able to use any Pokémon because I won the champion's tournament. Using any Pokémon is reserved for the Pokémon leagues of Sinnoh and Unova, as well as the strongest Pokémon Champion. In the past, no one has been able to defeat the Sinnoh or Unova Champion, but this time, I was able to defeat both."

"Interesting. Well, I'm off to train. I'll see you sometime soon," said Harrison.

"Yeah, you too," replied Ash. As he watched Harrison's retreating form, he could hear the cries of Rayquaza, Kyogre, and Groudon through the aura. "Lance," yelled Ash, "Get over here. We need to go save some Pokémon." As soon as he said that, Gardevoir appeared, and Lance grabbed onto Ash's arm. They were then teleported to the Sky Pillar, where Ash saw Rayquaza, Kyogre, and Groundon battling a Blaziken, a Swampert, and a Torterra. The Blaziken and the Swampert belong to a grunt from Teams Magma and Aqua respectively. The Torterra belonged to a grunt from Team Galactic.

"Electivire, Gardevoir, Zekrom, I need your help!"

"Reshiram, Dragonite, Salamence, you guys come on out too!" Ash looked at the weather trio and said through the aura, _"Rayquaza, Kyogre, Groudon, are you alright?"_

"_You know damn well that we are not alright," _growled Groudon.

"_My apologies, being of fire. I ask but one thing if I am able to save you. Allow me to capture you, if only for a little amount of time."_

"_Young one, I would be honored," _said Kyogre.

"_Kyogre," _said Groudon, surprised. _"You would submit yourself to this human?"_

"_But he isn't just any human, Groudon," _interrupted Rayquaza. _"I too will become your Pokémon. Capture us, and we will not resist." _Ash nodded his understanding.

"Zekrom, Gardevoir, Electivire, distract Team Ultimatum!" Ash's three Pokémon nodded. Ash then walked up to where three legendary Pokémon stood/floated. "I thank you for allowing me the chance to save you. Go Poké ball!" Ash took out three Poké balls and threw one at each legendary. Each one was sucked in a red light. Ash quickly pressed a button on each one, to stop them from being sent away. Ash quickly, hid them in his shoulder backpack.

"Zekrom, use bolt strike!" Zekrom was surrounded in a yellow electricity and charged at the three Pokémon, providing Ash with a coverscreen. "Return," said Ash, pulling out two Poké balls and returning Zekrom and Electivire. Lance, grab on!" Lance grabbed onto one of Gardevoir's arms, as did Ash, and Raichu grabbed onto one of Gardevoir's legs. "Now teleport!" The four teleported out of there and back into the battle arena.

"Whew," said Lance, "That was a close one."

"Indeed. That was close. Thanks for the support Lance. It gave me time to negotiate a deal with the legendaries. Now I have to back to my facility to have a chat with them. See ya." Ash recalled Gardevoir and leaped away with the help of the aura.

|Ash's training facility|

Ash arrived at his training facility and let all of his Pokémon out to rest. He then reached into his bag and took out three Poké balls.

"Guys," said Ash, "Could you give us some room. I need to talk to some legendaries alone. Is that alright?" All of the Pokémon present nodded and left. Ash threw all three Poké balls, which showed the three Pokémon from the Weather Trio. "Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza. The crisis of your capture has passed. However, Team Ultimatum will not stop in trying to get all the legendaries or the elemental dragons. When the time comes, will you be at my side?"

"_Fool, we will be. And we will be your Pokémon, if only for the time during this current crisis. We will aid you against Team Ultimatum, like we aided your ancestor all those years ago."_

"What do you mean?" asked Ash.

"_You did not think that you are able to control so many legendaries or be so close to the legendaries just because you are normal? No, your family has a close bond to the legendaries. It was your ancestor on your father's side that led the battle against the ancestors of Team Ultimatum. And like you, he was also an aura guardian."_

"Whoa," breathed Ash. "I didn't know that. I don't think mom did either. Dad died just after my mom became pregnant with me. Well, I guess this makes us partners doesn't it?" All three members of the weather trio nodded. "Then, I hope that we can work well together. Have a look around, okay? I'll see you guys later."

"_Thank you, Ash Ketchum," _said Rayquaza, _"We are in your dept."_

"No, you aren't. You are my companions. We help each other, remember that. Now, I'll see you later. Come on Raichu, let's go home. It's been a long day." And with that, Ash exited the facility and walked back to his house, where he changed into his pajamas and collapsed onto his bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

**A/N**

**So now, what do you think about it? Do you like where it's going? Thoughts? Please tell me.**


	9. Chapter 9

|1 Week Later|

"Alright," said Ash as he rolled out the fossil reanimation machine, "It's time to reanimate the dragons. Lance, would you do the honors?"

"But of course," replied Lance. He picked up the fossil that was of the Dragon type and put it into the machine. Ash pushed the lever, a flash of light emanating from the machine. After the light died down, Ash pulled back on the lever, revealing a sleeping purple serpentine dragon.

"So," said Ash, "Are you going to capture him when he awakes?"

"I don't know," said Lance. Suddenly, the dragon opened his eyes and leaped out of the machine coming around to float in front of Ash, a hyper beam forming in its mouth.

"GET DOWN!" yelled Ash, as he formed aura in his hands, and shot it at the incoming hyper beam in a beam like form, the two beams fighting for dominance.

"_What is your name, boy?" _asked the dragon, as their two attacks collided.

"_It is Ash Ketchum, honorable dragon of old."_

"_What do you mean by honorable dragon of old?" _asked the dragon.

"_It has been thousands of years since you and your brethren have been seen throughout these lands. In fact, just a few minutes ago, you were still a fossil."_

"_What? Then I assume that we won the war with Team Ultron."_

"_I don't know who Team Ultron is, but I believe that they are the ancestors of Team Ultimatum. And yes, you did win the war, but at the cost of your lives."_

"_Then why have you reawakened me?"_

"_As I said before, the descendants of Team Ultron are attempting to do what their ancestors couldn't: conquer the world. I have reawakened you so that we may ask for your assistance in this upcoming war. Will you help us?"_

"_Very well. My brethren and I will help you. I can sense four other of them in this room, and more in the surrounding area. I will help you find them after you awaken the others. Will I be battling at your side?"_

"_I am afraid not," _replied Ash. _"You will be battling with my friend, Lance, who is a powerful trainer and a specialist in Dragon-type Pokémon."_

"_Ah. Then I will fight with him." _The two beams that were struggling for dominance suddenly ceased to exist. Ash turned to Lance, and motioned him to come closer.

"Lance, this is your partner. He will fight along side with you. His name is…"

"_I am Masayoshi," _said Masayoshi in Lance's mind.

"Thank you, Masayoshi for agreeing to fight beside me as my partner."

"_You are welcome," _said Masayoshi. Ash then reawakened the Fighting, Poison, Electric, and Ice dragons. The fighting dragon was called Nintai. The Poison dragon was called Ryūkō. The Electric dragon was called Mugen. The ice dragon was called Zettaireido. Every single one of them also agreed to become partners with the member that specialized in that specific type.

"So," said Ash as he walked with Mugen, "I heard that you fought along with my ancestor."

"_Aye," _replied Mugen, _"I was the one who accompanied him everywhere. He specialized in electric type __Pokémon, much like you do. He also had a big heart. Despite the fact that we were at war, he was never above helping someone, no matter what the situation he was in."_

"That is good. For a moment, I thought he was this big figure that almost seemed untouchable."

"_Young one,"_ laughed Mugen, _"Your ancestor was almost as clumsy as a monkey, making the worst blunders everywhere but the battle field. And if your friend Lance is correct, then the same could be said about you."_

"Thank you," replied Ash. "Now I want to take you to meet with the Pokémon that I started off with." Ash and Mugen entered Ash's training facility he saw Raichu battling with his mate.

"CHU!" yelled Ash's starter. The thunderbolt that he unleashed knocked his mate into a nearby tree, making her fall down exhausted. They had been battling for at least an hour, after all.

"Raichu, Raichu, come meet our new partner." Ash closed his eyes drawing upon the aura, summoning all his Pokémon to where he was. In a matter of minutes, all of them, from Zapdos to Garchomp to Torterra to Groudon were there. "Hello everyone, I want you to meet Mugen, the Ancient Dragon of Electricity." Mugen went up to Rayquaza.

"_It is good to see you, old friend."_

"_And you too," _replied Rayquaza. Mugen suddenly grew in size, until he was almost as big as Rayquaza.

"_We never did get to finish that duel from before the war, did we?"_

"_No," _chuckled Rayquaza, _"But now we don't have the time for that. Instead we have to focus on the crisis at hand. We could however, spar."_

"_I agree." _Ash followed the conversation with interest.

"Well, Mugen, it seems you already have a friend, so I don't need to introduce you to anyone. Rayquaza will see to that. Now, I have my own training to attend to. I'll come back with dinner. Lucario, you coming?" The jackal Pokémon leaped up and followed Ash into the forest that was near Ash's house.

"_You ready, master?"_

"_Always. Aura discus!"_ Ash threw a disk with serrated edges at Lucario, who responded by yelling, _"Aura Half Pipe!" _A small, half pipe, appeared in front of Lucario. The disk just entered the half pipe, and left flying in Ash's direction. Ash punched the disk destroying it, and continued by running at Lucario.

"_Aura Fire Kick!" _Ash's kick was lit ablaze with blue fire that licked Ash's feet, before they were used to kick Lucario in the face.

"_Aura Shotgun!" _cried out Lucario, shooting a blast of aura at Ash as he fell backwards. Ash got hit by the full brunt of the attack, sending him flying into a tree. Ash sat up laughing.

"Great attack, Lucario. I didn't even see it coming."

"_Thank you master. You honor me with your praise."_

"No, any proud Pokémon trainer would say the same thing. Now, I believe it's time for us to return." Lucario and Ash went back to the training facility to find Mugen sparring with Rayquaza furiously.

"MUGEN!" shouted Ash, from a top one of the trees. Rayquaza and Mugen stopped their battle. "Are you able to locate the fossils of any of the other elemental dragons?"

"_Yes. I can sense the one of bug nearby."_ Ash's eyes widened.

"Can you tell me the coordinates?" asked Ash.

"_Yes. It is about 30 miles north and 20 miles west of where we are right now."_

"We are going there then. Let me grab some supplies first." Ash went into the storeroom beneath the facility and changed into form fitting shirt and loose jeans. HE then pulled on an Aura Guardian's cloak and grabbed his staff, before putting it on his back. He walked upstairs and recalled Electivire, Garchomp, Latias, Thundurus, and Infernape as well as grabbing Mugen's Poké ball.

"Let's go," said Ash, climbing onto Mugen's back, as he grew in size. Mugen took to the sky, hiding in the clouds. Soon, they had reached the base. Ash returned Mugen while he was still high up in the air. "Aura: Burner." Ash started emitting aura from the bottom of his feet, slowing his descent as he landed behind some rocks, with Raichu on his back. "You ready buddy?" asked Ash. Raichu nodded, his cheeks sparking with electricity. Ash pulled the staff of his back. It was made of blue-black wood, and was about a meter and a half long. On the top of it, rested his aura guardian emblem. It was a lightning bolt, which stood in front of a storm cloud.

"Let's go," said Ash, as he jumped over the rocks, and sent two balls of condensed aura at the two grunts, knocking them unconscious. Ash and Raichu went inside. "Aura: Bending Illusion." Ash and Raichu were concealed from all sight as they made their way through the base. Soon, they found the meeting area of all the top leaders. Right now they were talking about how to revive the fossil.

"We need to figure out how to revive this. It's impossible for us to get the revival machine as Ash Ketchum guards it. And I hear there are some crazy defensive mechanisms in place as well. So our only other option would be find a scientist who has access to the blueprints of the revival machine and have him build one for us. Agreed?"

"Aye," said another. Soon all of them were agreeing with the plan.

"Unfortunately," said Ash as he revealed himself, "You won't have the chance to implement this plan. Ash slammed his staff on the ground, knocking all the members of Team Ultimatum to the ground. "Garchomp, I need your assistance." The land-shark Pokémon appeared in the base. "Girl, can you take the fossil, and go back to the facility, and protect it?"

"Chomp," said Garchomp as she grabbed the fossil and flew out, busting a hole in the roof.

"I don't know how you found us," said one of the leaders, "But you are going to die, Ash Ketchum."

"No I won't," replied Ash. "Raichu, use lightning arc!" The lightning bolt on Raichu's tail started glowing yellow, before Raichu swung it, knocking all the members against the wall, and unconscious. "Well, now that that's done, let's see if we can find out anything about the other fossils or bases. Ash walked over to the computer, and using the hacking skills as an aura guardian, bypassed all the security and accessed the database. Ash pulled a cord from his Pokénav, and connected it to the computer. "Initiate download," said Ash. The Pokénav immediately started downloading everything that was on the computer. Within a matter of minutes, it was all done. "Good," said Ash, unplugging the cord, and picking up his staff, which he had dropped when he began the download. He picked up the one who had been talking at the beginning, slung him over his shoulder and jumped out of the base. Once out, he summoned Mugen again and flew. But this time, it was to the police station.

"What can I do for you?" asked one of the Officer Jenny's.

"Here," said Ash. "This is one of Team Ultimatum. Perhaps you can get some information out of him." Jenny's eyes lit up.

"I see. Well, if we are able to get any information, we will contact you immediately."

"You have my gratitude," said Ash. Ash left the office, and took off again, going back to his facility. When he got there, he saw Garchomp guarding the fossil, ready for an attack.

"Hey girl," said Ash, causing Garchomp to run over and lick him. "Thanks for you help. Now I need to go talk with Mr. Goodshow, but I have a special treat for you. Can you take me to my house?" Garchomp nodded excitedly, bringing the fossil with her and Ash. When he got to the house, Ash went in and brought out a huge steaming pot of Lobster Bisque.

"Here you go, Garchomp. Enjoy," said Ash as he took the fossil into his house, and put it in the storage vault that he kept for other important things. Ash then called Mr. Goodshow.

"Hello, this is, oh hey Ash, what can I do for you?"

"Mr. Goodshow, is it true that Aaron of the Sinnoh Elite Four is the only bug trainer that is in the Pokémon league?"

"Yes, why?" asked Mr. Goodshow.

"I just located, and captured the fossil of the bug dragon. And I need someone to take it off my hands."

"And you want to give it to Aaron since he is a great trainer, and specializes in bug types, right?" asked Mr. Goodshow.

"Yes, Mr. Goodshow. If he could come over here, that would be great. I don't want to run the risk of Team Ultimatum catching wind that the fossil is being moved and trying to take it. It'll be best if the procedure is done here."

"I agree," replied Mr. Goodshow. "Well, is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"Well, I was able to acquire some information from the computer located at the base that I infiltrated. I haven't looked through the information myself yet. But from what I can tell, it concludes a very detailed report on many of their activities."

"Well, I'll leave you to it then," said Mr. Goodshow, as he turned off the screen. Ash was about to sit down and rest, when he got a phone call from Lance.

"Yes, Lance?"

"A challenger has coming asking for an unofficial 3 vs. 3 match against you. His name is Paul of Veilstone City from Sinnoh.

"Tell him I'll be down in a sec." Ash closed his eyes to steel himself for the moment that was about to come. It's time to show Paul how much I've grown." Ash looked around to see which Pokémon he would bring.

"Let's see," muttered Ash. "Electivire, Infernape, Raichu, to me." The three Pokémon that Ash called ran over to Ash. "You three will be participating in a match against Paul. Time for some payback, don't you think?" All three Pokémon readily agreed. Ash recalled his Pokémon and walked out towards the arena. When he got there, he saw Paul standing there.

"So the failure finally graces me with his presence. Now let's get this battle on the road," said Paul. Ash just shook his head and nodded to Lance.

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle between Paul of Sinnoh and Ash of Kanto. Let the battle begin!"

"Torterra, crush him with all you have!" shouted Paul, sending out his faithful starter Pokémon.

"Infernape, show me your will," responded Ash.

"You're really going to go with that pathetic Pokémon?"

"Yes. Now shut up and battle. Infernape, flamethrower!" Infernape reared back and unleashed a torrent of flames at Torterra.

"Torterra, defend with stone edge!" The pieces of stones that appeared in front of Torterra were destroyed when they collided with the flames. "Follow up with leaf storm!"

"Use flame wheel!" Infernape did a flip, gathering fire around him. He then charged at Torterra, burning through all the leaves, and finally hit Torterra, bringing him out of his flame wheel. "Now use fire punch!" Infernape's fist was encased with flames, as he slammed his fist down on Torterra's head.

"Frenzy Plant!" shouted Paul. Torterra reared back on its hind two legs, before slamming on the ground, creating spiked roots, which shot out of the ground at Infernape.

"Use close combat to destroy all those roots!" Infernape, while in the air, started punching the roots at astonishing speeds, much faster than even Flint's Infernape. No matter how relentless the roots were, Infernape was able to destroy every single one.

"Use Giga Drain!" shouted Paul. The tips on Torterra's back glowed green and shot towards Infernape.

"Flamethrower!" shouted Ash. Infernape let out a torrent of flames, which burned away the glowing green spikes, halting the attack. "Follow up with flame blitz!" Infernape was coated with flames, before it charged at Torterra, hitting him, and dealing massive amounts of damage.

"TERRA!" roared Torterra in pain.

"Earthquake!" shouted Paul.

"Tor-TERRA!" roared Torterra as it slammed its two front legs on the ground, unleashing a large amount of strong tremors towards Infernape.

"Infernape, use fire punch, earthquake style!" Infernape's fists were encased with fire, as he slammed it on the ground, unleashing his own tremors, which cancelled out Torterra's Earthquake.

"Torterra, use hyper beam!"

"Infernape, use overheat!" Infernape opened his mouth, and let out an white blast, with a red spiral around it, which met in the middle with Torterra's hyper beam. After a few seconds, of pushing back and forth, Infernape's overheat overtook the hyper beam, hitting Torterra right on the head. Torterra toppled over, sliding towards Paul, unconscious.

"The winner of this match is Infernape," called Lance. "Send in you next Pokémon, challenger."

"Pathetic," muttered Paul, as he recalled Torterra. "Don't disappoint me, Electivire."

"Infernape, I know you can still battle, but I need you fresh for his next Pokémon," said Ash as he recalled Infernape. "Now aid me, Electivire." Electivire appeared on the field, towering over Paul's Electivire.

"So you have your own Electivire," said Paul, "That won't make a difference. You're still going to lose.

"Begin!" shouted Lance.

"Electivire, use ice punch!"

"Counter with Thunder Combat!" Electivire started punching at fast speeds, while his fists were covered in lightning. The first fist countered the Ice punch, and then started hitting Electivire with a lot of electric attacks.

"Electivire, use brick break!" commanded Paul.

"Counter with flamethrower," said Ash. Just as Paul's Electivire was about to hit Ash's Electivire with his glowing white hand, Ash's Electivire let out a torrent of flames. "Now use, Iron tail and close combat!" Ash's Electivire was suddenly upon Paul's Electivire and beat Electivire with his iron tails, before using the tails to keep the Electivire bound, and started punching rapidly.

"Protect!" shouted Paul. Ash's Pokémon was thrown back when the green sphere of energy appeared around Paul's Electivire. "Now use Thunder!"

"Dodge, then use earthquake!" Electivire shot a huge bolt of thunder at Electivire, before Ash's Electivire rolled to the side, and slammed his foot on the ground, sending massive tremors, almost as big as Torterra's had been at Electivire, who was heavily damaged by the attack.

"Electivire, use Cross Chop!" Electivire jumped towards Ash's Electivire, and with two glowing hands, did a chop with both towards the head of Ash's Electivire. However, Ash's Electivire had other plans. It grabbed the hands of Paul's Electivire, slammed him onto the ground, then head butted him.

"Electivire, use flamethrower!" directed Ash. Ash's Electivire let out a torrent of flames which, at this close range did so much damage to Electivire, that Paul's Electivire passed out while it was in the torrent of flames.

"The winner of this match is Electivire," said Lance pointing in Ash's direction.

"You need more training," muttered Paul, as he recalled Electivire. "I surrender. My last Pokémon is a Ninjask, which will be easily defeated by Infernape. You win Ash. But this doesn't mean that your ideals are better." Paul simply turned around and walked away.

"Well that was something," said Ash, recalling his Pokémon and walking towards Lance.

"I'll say. What was that about?"

"I was his rival while I traveled in Sinnoh. He believed in power and nothing else. My Infernape was actually originally his Chimchar. But when it didn't perform up to his standards, he released Chimchar. It was then that I took him in, and started training him."

"Wow. Sounds like he's a piece of work."

"And I would agree with that statement," replied Ash. "Well, I need to go get some work done and fill out some paperwork to enter Mugen as an official Pokémon. We'll classify him as a legendary Pokémon. You doing the same with Masayoshi?"

"I already did it. Good luck with the paperwork," replied Lance, walking off.

"Damn smart aleck," muttered Ash as he walked in the opposite direction to go fill out the paperwork.

**A/N**

**So there you have it. Hope you enjoyed it. Team Ultimatum is gearing up for a war and so is the Pokémon League. If you have any ideas or how to improve this, please tell me in a review or PM me. Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

|1 month later: Pallet Town|  
Ash was busy shoveling food into his mouth. He had started coming to Pallet Town every Friday for dinner whenever he had no challenger, which was almost none. He was currently eating thick noodles, which was topped with a special sauce that his mom made from mixing Oran berries, pecha berries, and Lum berries together, then adding some soy sauce and mayonnaise to it.

"Mm," said Ash, as he continued eating, "This stuff is really good!"

"You're still the same when it comes to eating, aren't you?" asked Delia, as she, Barry, and Palmer watched as Ash ate.

"Uh huh," replied Ash. "Even Lance couldn't break me of this habit. And I won't stop eating like this unless I am in public."

"How can you stand that, mom?" asked Barry.

"Oh, Barry, I've dealt with Ash for over 10 years, and he's always eaten like that. Besides, his father Red, despite being a Pokémon master, also ate like that."

"His father was Red?" asked Barry. "As in the Red who was the only one before Ash to meet more than five of the legendaries?"

"Yep, that was my Red. But sadly, one of his trips to meet the legendaries and document it led to his death. It was Zekrom who caused his death," said Delia. When he heard this, he looked away. He knew what happened that day from being told by Zekrom.

"Mom, it wasn't Zekrom's fault," said Ash.

"How would you know that? You weren't there!"

"Because I am friends with Zekrom!" replied Ash, "And it was the leader of Team Rocket that made Zekrom go berserk and out of control, but more specifically Giovanni."

"Are you sure?" asked Delia. Ash nodded, and Delia deflated.

"I'm sorry, it's just that your father meant the world to me." Ash got up and hugged Delia.

"I miss dad too, mom. But that's why you moved on, wasn't it? So that you could honor dad's last wish?"

"Yeah," said Delia, "You're right."

"Delia," said Palmer, "What happened to Red's Pokémon?"

"Well, I don't really know. The day he died, they were all here, around our house, but the next morning they disappeared. I like to think that they are protecting my Ash when he goes off on his adventures." Palmer and Barry laughed, while Ash turned beet red. Suddenly, the phone in Ash's pocket went off. Ash put the phone to his ear.

"This is Ash," said Ash.

"Ash! I need your help!" shouted Lance. "Team Ultimatum is trying to break in to steal the fossil awakening machine. Every single one of the opponents is Elite Four Material. Please get here as fast as you can! Dragonite, use Dragon Pulse!" Ash ended the call, and turned to his family, who were looking at him curiously.

"I am sorry," said Ash, bowing, "But the Pokémon league is under attack. I need to go defend it." Ash walked out, calling out his Pokémon, while Raichu scampered after him. "Gardevoir, can you help me?"

"Voir." Gardevoir grabbed onto Ash, and transported him to the Pokémon league fossil reincarnation room. Ash recalled her, and strode out of the room, enlarging a Poké ball as he walked. "Elektross, I need your assistance!" The serpent-like Pokémon appeared beside Raichu. Ash finally arrived at the place where Lance was holding the fort.

"Elektross, Raichu, thunderbolt!" Elektross and Raichu sent a blast of lightning at the five Pokémon that were attacking the room.

"Ash, you're here!" said Lance.

"Yes, we've come. Where are the others?"

"Bruno, Koga, and Lorelei are keeping some others from entering the league headquarters."

"Are there any others?" asked Ash.

"None that we could detect."

"Good. Now, let's destroy these Pokémon so we can help the others." Ash glanced at the Pokémon in front of him. There was a Salamence, Garchomp, Tyranitar, Dragonite, Metagross, and Hydreigon. Lance called out two more Pokémon.

"Gyardos, Salamence, " yelled Lance, "I need your assistance." A red serpent looking dragon appeared in front of the two Pokémon trainers, along with a blue dragon with red wings.

"Garchomp, please help us out!" called Ash, sending out a Pokémon.

"Let's go, Ash! Gyardos, Flamethrower. Salamence, Dragonite, use fire blast!" All three of the Pokémon let out a blast of fire, although Gyardos released a stream, while Salamence and Dragonite released a blast that was in the shape of kanji big.

"Raichu, Elektross, thunderbolt! Garchomp, use earth power!" Raichu and Elektross shot a thunderbolt at each of the Pokémon, while Garchomp stomped on the ground, creating cracks in the ground, making the enemy Pokémon lose their footing, and letting all the other attacks hit. "Follow up with Wild Charge, Raichu, Elektross. Use brick break, Garchomp!" Garchomp leaped in the air and hit the other Garchomp, knocking him out. Elektross hit Salamence with a thunderbolt, also knocking him out. Raichu used thunderbolt on Hydreigon, also knocking him out.

"Gyardos, use hydro pump! Salamence, use fire blast! Dragonite, use ice beam!" Gyardos reared back then let out a high-pressured stream of water at Tyranitar, knocking him out. Salamence flew towards Metagross, and let loose a blast of fire, knocking it out as well. Finally, Dragonite used ice beam on the other Dragonite, knocking it out as well. The five Team Ultimatum members recalled their Pokémon and attempted to make a break for it.

"Aura boost!" shouted Ash. He leaped towards the Team Ultimatum members. "Aura Rope!" Ash formed a rope out of aura and sent it at the members, and the pulled, making it come back and wrap around them, capturing them.

"Great job, Ash. Now let's go help the others," said Lance, as Ash kneeled down to put his hand on each of their forehead's.

"Sure, just let me knock them unconscious," replied Ash. Finally, Ash stood up, and recalled his Pokémon. Lance, Ash, and Raichu ran towards the entrance, where they saw Bruno finish off the last of the grunts. Bruno turned to look at Ash and Lance.

"Good, you got here. Sorry about calling you from dinner with your family," said Bruno.

"It's okay. You've gotten better. I'm going to check on the machine. You four are dismissed." Ash rushed up to where the machine was held. Ash opened the room to the machine, and found it safe and sound. Ash let out a sigh.

"That machine will be coming with me," said a voice. Ash turned around to see Hunter J.

"Hunter J," growled Ash, "How did you get in here?"

"During the distraction that Team Ultimatum caused. Now, hand it over."

"Never," said Ash, forming an aura sphere. "You want it, come and get it."

"Fine," said J, raising her arms, which had mini guns installed on bracelets that she wore. Suddenly the guns started firing, while Ash threw the sphere and put up a barrier, stopping the bullets. The sphere hit J in the chest, knocking her down. Ash turned around and put a barrier around the machine.

"Aura Bala!" yelled Ash. A sphere of aura formed around Ash's hand, before his threw it at J, who again got knocked down. Ash was then atop her in seconds. "Aura manacles!" Ash formed aura around J's hands and legs, which then solidified into manacles, which kept J from moving. Ash then whipped out a phone and called someone.

"Hello," said Ash, "Yeah, this me. I was wondering if you are nearby?"

"Yeah," replied the voice. "Why?"

"Well, Jenny, I thought you might want Hunter J."

"WHAT?" asked Jenny. "You caught her?"

"Yep. So, are you coming?"

"I'm on my way!" The line went dead. Ash turned to look at Hunter J, and searched her, taking four Poké balls. He threw the Poké balls, showing four Pokémon that are native to Unova: Terrakion, Virizion, Cobalion, and Keldeo.

"What to do with you four?" asked Ash. He looked at them, both of whom had fear in their eyes. "She didn't treat you two well, did she? Wait you're the musketeer Pokémon, aren't you?" The four Pokémon nodded in fear. Ash reached into his bag, and took out some berries, and handed it to them. "Here, eat," said Ash. As they ate, Ash talked to them. "Do you four wish to be free? Do you want to go home?"

"Cob. Lion," said Cobalion. However, Ash understood it as, "_We aren't welcome there anymore. We have been forced to do things against our nature. We have been shamed._"

"So, what are you going to do about it?" asked Ash.

"_Wait, you can understand us?" _asked Cobalion.

"Of course I can. So, what are you four going to do about it?" The three privately conversed among themselves, before turning to Ash.

"_Is it possible that we could stay with you?"_

"You wish to stay with me?" asked Ash. The four nodded. "Very well. You can stay at the compound where all my Pokémon live, except for Raichu. I probably won't be around much because of the current crisis, but I'll do my best. Is that a fair deal?"

"_Of course." _

"But you're going to have to let me catch you." The four nodded. Ash went over to J and said, "Release them."

"And why should I do that?" asked J.

"Because, I'll tell them not to kill you," said Ash, knowing full well that they wouldn't.

"Fine. I release the musketeers!" The Poké balls that Ash held broke, and Ash took out four other Poké balls. He threw them at the Pokémon and recaptured them. Soon, Jenny arrived on the scene. Ash walked over to her and whispered that she shouldn't kill J. Jenny assured him that she wouldn't. Ash undid the bindings and allowed Jenny to escort J away. Ash left the room, but not before putting an Aura lock, barrier, and aura signature recognition defense system.

|Ash's training compound|  
Ash walked in and saw Mugen battling with Zekrom and Zapdos, while Kyogre and Groudon fought as well. Rayquaza was just lazing on the ground.

"Rayquaza!" Rayquaza looked over to see Ash. Ash summoned the four Pokémon.

"_Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo, what are you doing here?" _asked Rayquaza.

"_We were captured by J. Ash has agreed to take us in." _Rayquaza turned to Ash.

"_I assume you want me to help them readjust to normal life after what J did the them." _Ash nodded. Rayquaza beckoned for the four to follow him and left. Ash smiled. Rayquaza had become like a father to all the Pokémon here. From Pidgeot to Garchomp to even Zekrom, all of them followed Rayquaza because of his wise aura he emits.

"Raichu," said Ash. Raichu looked up from the ketchup bottle he had taken from the fridge. "Your mate is here." Raichu scampered off to find his mate, until another Raichu stuck her head out from behind Ash, making both of them laugh. About five minutes later, Raichu came back to find his mate eating Udon with Ash.

"Rai Rai Rai Chu!" screamed Raichu at Ash.

"That's not very nice," said Ash. Raichu just stuck his tongue out, and then went over to his mate. Ash, who was too tired to leave the compound decided just to sleep there.

|Next Morning|  
Ash got up the next morning and got off of the ground and stretched. Despite sleeping on the grass without a sleeping bag, he was not sore at all. This was due to the fact that he had travelled quite a bit before becoming champion and sometimes lost his sleeping bag, forcing him to sleep on the ground, and then there was his aura training, which also forced him to sleep without a sleeping bag. He looked over to see Raichu and his mate snuggling up together. Ash smiled and left the compound. Ash, using his aura boosters, flew to his house to shower and change. After ha had done so, Ash flew back to the compound to grab his bag, as well as Salamence, Gardevoir, Terrakion, Virizion, Cobalion, and Keldeo.

"Hey guys," said Ash, after he had called them. "I thought you four might want to see some other parts of the world. Do you guys want to go see Hoenn?"

"_Would you really take us there?"_ asked Keldeo with excitement.

"Of course. But I need to recall you into your Poké balls to do that." The four Pokémon consented, and were recalled. Ash then summoned Gardevoir. "Gardevoir, where is May?"

"_May is in Hoenn at Mauville City. Do you wish me to teleport you to her?"_

"That would be wonderful, Gardevoir, thanks." Gardevoir closed here eyes then emitted a blue glow, before teleporting herself and Ash to Mauville City. "Thank you, Gardevoir. When we get back, I'll give you a big pot of soup."

"_Thank you Ash." _Ash went looking for May, and ran into her when he went to the beach.

"Ash?" asked May.

"Hey May," said Ash.

"What are you doing here?" asked May, after she tackled Ash with a hug.

"Well," said Ash, "I am here because of you. I need to ask you for some help. IT has to do with four of my newest Pokémon."

"What about them?" asked May, as they walked into a nearby forest.

"Well, these Pokémon were caught by Hunter J, and abused. Rayquaza is helping, but I thought that since you were able to help stray and abused Pokémon, you would be able to do the same for mine."

"Well, I'll try," replied May.

"That's all I can ask. Come on out guys," said Ash, throwing four Poké balls into the air. When the four Pokémon revealed themselves, May was star struck.

"These are the Pokémon J had? Who knew?" May turned to Cobalion and the others. "Hello, my name is May. What is yours?"

"_I am Cobalion," _said Cobalion in May's mind.

"_I am Terrakion."_

"_I am Keldeo."  
_

"_And I am Virizion. We have been badly scarred. We wish to know whether humans are still worthy of our help. May we read your mind?" _May was about to respond when a boy from behind them yelled.

"You there, are those the musketeer Pokémon?"

"And if they are?" asked Ash.

"Well, then you'll hand it over. They belong in the hands of a real trainer, not some wannabe trainer. Now come on, hand it over."

"Cobalion and I will fight you. If you don't live up to your word, you may not have them."

"Fine, it's a battle," said the trainer. The three, as well as all the other Pokémon went to the beach.

"This will be a one-on-one match between Ash of Kanto and Sid of Hoenn. Begin!"

"Cobalion, show your strength!"

"Blaziken, show me your strength!" yelled Sid, releasing his Pokémon.

"_Cobalion, use aerial ace," _thought Ash through the aura. Cobalion was surrounded in white light, and hit Blaziken in the chest. _"Follow up with Iron Head!" _Cobalion turned and thrust his head into Blaziken, which was glowing white, knocking Blaziken to the ground.

"Blaziken, get up and use flamethrower."

"_Dodge, then use close combat!" _Cobalion jumped to the side, and charged at Blaziken, and started kicking, head butting, stomping, and whatever else he could do at high speed.

"How the hell are you commanding your Pokémon?" yelled Sid. Ash just smiled. Meanwhile, a crowd had gathered around, while some were confused who Sid was battling, others recognized him.

"_Cobalion, let's finish this with a Sacred Sword, followed by Giga Impact!" _Cobalion charged, while glowing blue. The horn on his head elongated, and Cobalion sliced Blaziken with the sword-like horn. And with the Sacred Sword still active, Cobalion charged, with a purple energy surrounding it. Cobalion struck Blaziken in the chest knocking it to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"The winner is Ash of Kanto!" yelled May. Ash quickly returned all of the legendary Pokémon that were out, and turned to face the crowd.

"ASH!" yelled the entire crowd. Meanwhile, Sid looked confused.

"Are you famous or something?" asked Sid.

"Well, I guess," said Ash, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I am the Champion of Kanto."

"WHAT?" yelled Sid. "I was facing the Champion of the Kanto league. He's the most powerful Pokémon trainer in the world at the moment."

"Yep," said Ash. "Now, you coming with me, May? What do you want for lunch?" asked Ash as he grabbed May's hand. May's face turned beet-red, and then started dragging Ash towards a restaurant. They ended up going to a restaurant called, Metagross digestion.

"So," said Ash, after they had gotten their food, "How have you been?"

"I've been doing good. But there's something going on with Max. Can you talk to him?"

"Huh? What's going on with him?" asked Ash.

"Well, suddenly, he's started training intensely with all of his Pokémon. Sometimes, he doesn't come home until late at night, and that's when he stays with us."

'So,' thought Ash, 'Max has stepped up his training. Good for him.' "Why is that a problem, May?"

"Because he won't give us a reason for why he's doing it. He just says that he needs to be prepared. But it isn't for any of the tournaments of the Pokémon League. So what could he be preparing for? You have to know!"

"I do," said Ash, "But I won't tell you."

"Why?" asked May.

"Because," replied Ash, "That information can only be given to one who holds a key factor in what is to come. I'm sorry, May, but I can't stop Max. He needs to be ready. Even I answer to a higher power."

"What does Max have that I don't?" demanded May.

"A legendary," muttered Ash.

"So all I have to do is catch one, right?" asked May.

"What?"

"All I need to do is get one legendary Pokémon, right?"

"Yes," said Ash, not knowing where she was headed with this.

"Can I trade you one of my Oddish for Virizion?"

"You won't let up, until I tell you, will you?" asked Ash.

"Nope," exclaimed May. Ash took out Virizion's Poké ball, and summoned her.

"_Yes, Ash?"_

"Would you mind if you were May's Pokémon? I thought that you would enjoy it." Virizion pondered it for a bit, before nodding her agreement. Ash returned Virizion, and handed the Poké ball to May. "Here you go," said Ash. "And now, about the situation."

"Yes, if you would," replied May.

"Well, as you most likely know, every single criminal organization except Team Plasma has become one, and formed Team Ultimatum. However, they plan to wage war against all of the Pokémon world and create a new and 'perfect' world. We have been successful in stopping them for the most part. Just two weeks ago, I, along with Cynthia, Lance, and Tobias, were able to stop them from gaining a foothold on an Island, which would allow them to attack Johnto, Hoenn, or Kanto."

"You mean, we are at war?"

"Technically, yes. But I wouldn't worry about it too much right now. Now that you have a legendary, you must train your Pokémon to the very limits. If you want, I can help you with that."

"Would you really?" asked May.

"Of course I would."

"But then, why didn't you offer that to Max?" asked May.

"Because," replied Ash, "Max already has the fundamentals of training a battle Pokémon down. You on the other hand, don't. Sure, you do battles in contests, but you are looking more for grace and beauty. And while that grace can help you on the battlefield, you also need to know how to crush your enemies in an instant. That is what it means to be Virizion's trainer. Do you understand?"

"Yes. After lunch, I'll go pack my bags and come over to stay with you."

"Great. I have an extra room, so you can stay at my house. And bring travelling supplies. We'll be travelling around the world to train your Pokémon not only to grow stronger in their specialty, and all around, but also against their weakness. That is why I went to many deserts, and had both my Raichu endure the sand and earth attacks for three days straight. I would give them food, but no healing."

"Isn't that a little harsh?" asked May.

"It is. But it worked out in the long run. Now, Raichu is usually either normally damaged by ground, or the attack power is half of what a normal damage attack would do."

"Dang," said May, as the two went over to pay the bill. They then walked out, and Ash called out Latias. "You have a Latias?" asked May.

"Yeah. Latias is actually the guardian of Altomare. Her brother is the soul dew. But she started to feel lonely and bored, so she decided to travel the world," said Ash, as he and May got on. "Latias, to Petalburg gym, please." Latias cooed, and then shot up into the air. Ash then continued his story. "While I was travelling the seas, I actually ran into her, and we talked until she asked me to capture her. So I did, end of story." Soon the three were at Petalburg gym. Ash could see Max training in the backyard.

"Hey Max," said Ash. Max turned around to see Ash..

"Ash, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm waiting for your sister to grab her bag so we can go."

"Go where?"

"My training facility. She has just got involved with the war. She is the trainer of Virizion," said Ash, causing his eyes to widen. "So I have to bring her up to speed. We will be training at my facility."

"Ash!" called May, "I'm ready."

"I'll see you later. Coming May!" Ash jogged over to May, and they got back onto Latias, who had followed Ash. They got on, and Ash whispered into Latias' ear, "Home." Latias cooed, and then shot away in a burst of supersonic speed.

|3 hours later|

May had fallen asleep, leaning on Ash's back, while Ash and Latias had talked about how to train May and her Pokémon for the upcoming battle. Soon, they landed at the house. Ash turned around, and lightly tapped May's shoulder.

"May, we're here," said Ash. May looked up sleepily, until she realized where she was, and quickly got off of Latias. Ash chuckled and calmly got off of Latias. "Go back to the compound. May and I can walk there on our own." Latias cooed at Ash, brushing her had against Ash's face, and licking it, before flying off to the compound. "Alright, let's get you settled." Ash and May entered the house. When May entered, she saw pictures of every Pokémon that he had, and then some that he had gained over the years.

"Wow," said May, as they entered her room. It was a red-flame styled room, complete with a bed, desk, bedside table, and its own bathroom.

"Well," said Ash, "Now that you are all settled in, let's get you to the training facility." Ash and May ran to the training facility, where Ash opened the door, after entering a code. "Now, let all the Pokémon you have with you out."

"Alright," said May. May took out six Poké balls, and threw them up into the air, along with a seventh one, which was Virizion's Poké ball. A Blaziken, Beautifly, Munchlax, Glaceon, Venasaur, and Wartortle appeared in front of Ash. Ash moved towards Wartortle, and by using his aura, he could feel that Wartortle could evolve anytime he wanted.

"Wartortle, why do you not wish to evolve?"

"_I wish to be strong without fully evolving."_

"That is a noble aspiration, Wartortle, but eventually, there comes a point where you can't grow any further without evolving. Both my Raichu and my Blastoise faced this problem. Neither of them wanted to evolve and wanted to prove their strength as a Pikachu and a Squirtle. You see, both of them were at about even strength and sometimes could win against Gabite. But after Gabite evolved into a Garchomp, neither of them could hold a candle to Garchomp. So you see, it's not all bad. My own Blastoise would be willing to help."

_"I understand," _said Wartortle, as it glowed and transformed into Blastoise.

"Ash, what just happened?" asked May. Ash turned to grin at May.

"I asked Wartortle why it didn't want to evolve, and explained evolving isn't all bad. But now I have to ask you why you never taught Venasaur Frenzy Plant."

"Frenzy Plant?" asked May. Ash sighed.

"The ultimate grass type move. There are four types of ultimate moves. One for fire, water, grass, and dragon. Only starters can learn the fire, water, and grass ultimate moves. Only dragon types can learn the ultimate dragon type move. Venasaur, Blastoise, Charizard" called Ash. A rumbling was heard until Ash's Blastoise and Venasaur lumbered out into the open. Charizard flew down and landed beside them. "You two will be training May's Venasaur and Blastoise. Blastoise, May's Blastoise just evolved, so help it get used to its big form. Also teach it Hydro Cannon and Frenzy Plant. Charizard, please teach blast burn to Blaziken." Each of the Pokémon left in pairs to go teach/learn whatever they were told to.

"So now what?" asked May. Ash took out his Pokédex and scanned all the Pokémon, telling him what moves they knew.

"Alright," said Ash, "We're going to work with your Beautifly. We will be firing ice beams and flamethrower attacks at Beautifly, while it attempts to dodge."

"What? But, Beautifly could get seriously hurt."

"This is what it takes, May. If you can't take this much, then you have no place in this war," said Ash, looking at May, coldly. "We won't be doing fast attacks. We will start off slowly, but we **will **progress. Can you handle that?"

"Yes," replied May, "I can."

"Good. Then let's begin."


	11. Chapter 11

|3 months later|'

It had been three months since Ash had taken May into his tutelage and started training her to fight in a war. As of right now, May could go toe to toe with Lucian of the Sinnoh, Drake of the Hoenn, Caitlin of the Unova, and Bruno of the Kanto Elite Four, individually. Ash and May had also travelled the Pokémon world, training in different environments. Additionally, May had built up a reserve of different types of Pokémon. She had acquired a Hydreigon, Metagross, and a Volcarona. But, despite the fact that was training to fight in the upcoming war, she had also been participating in contests to make sure that her ability did not diminish. She had managed to win almost all the ribbons from Kanto. Now all that she needed to do was participate in the Grand Festival. Ash had also gotten Kyurem come to him badly injured. When both of them had awoken, Ash had found that they had been badly injured by Team Ultimatum and that they wished to stay with Ash until the crisis has passed.

"Blaziken, use flamethrower, followed up with sky uppercut!"

"Raichu, thunder spin, the lightning arc!" shouted Ash. Raichu spun, creating a tornado of lightning around him, redirecting the flamethrower at Blaziken, who ducked under it, and then delivered a sky uppercut. As Raichu flew back, Raichu lashed out with his tail, which became an arc of lightning, striking Blaziken in the shoulder, pulling Raichu towards Blaziken.

"Blaziken, use fire spin!" shouted May.

"Stop, and use Thunderbolt, to get away!" shouted Ash, as Raichu got drawn into the fire.

"Rai-CHU!" yelled Raichu, directing a thunderbolt at the fire spin, creating an explosion that sent Raichu flying backwards.

"Continue with Wild Charge!" yelled Ash. Raichu surrounded himself in lightning and charged, hitting Blaziken, in the chest.

"Quick attack!' yellowed May, "Followed by overheat!"

"Wait for it, Raichu," warned Ash. Soon, Blaziken was almost on Raichu, when Ash yelled, "Hyper Beam!" Raichu shot out a blast of orange energy, which engulfed Blaziken. When the orange energy disappeared, Blaziken fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Winner: Ash," said Lance, who had been officiating the battle.

"Return, Blaziken," said May, as she walked to the middle of the field.

"Good job, May," said Ash. "You did really good. You were able to make me lose Elektross and Electivire. You have grown from the coordinator that came here three months go into a warrior ready for battle, but who is able to return to the contests."

"Thank you Ash," said May.

"Good. Now come, let's go out to eat. See you around, Lance," said Ash, taking May's hand, causing her to blush deep red.

|With Giovanni and the rest of the Team Ultimatum leaders|

"Gentlemen," said Giovanni, "It is time for us to initiate the first stage of our plan. Ketchum and his friends may have defeated us a few months ago, but that was merely a setback. Our true plan begins in just a few hours. Who is ready?"

"To the defeat of Ketchum!" yelled Cyrus, lifting up a glass of wine.

"Here, here," said the rest of the leaders.

"Now, let's go over the plan once more," said Archie.

"Good idea," said Maxie. "So first, Team Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta will attack each of the continents, laying siege to the Pokémon league headquarters."

"Then," said Cyrus, "Team Zeta will rush in to take Articuno as well as Ho-Oh in Kanto. With Ash busy fighting off the invaders, he will not be able to hear their cries for help."

"Yes. Next, Team Eta will go for Deoxys in Hoenn. And as with Ho-Oh and Articuno, Ash won't be able to hear them."

"Team Theta will take care of grabbing Suciune and Entei," said Archie.

"Team Iota will get Dialga and Palkia from the Spear Pillar from where they are," said Giovanni. "But unfortunately, we don't have the support of Team Plasma, so we can't do anything in Unova. But they will succumb to us after crushing the others. Now are there any other questions?"

"Yes," said Cyrus. "Are you sure that the G-Balls that you have developed will capture the legendary without any effect."

"If they haven't been captured yet, then yes. We all know what we have to do right? I will lead the captures in Kanto, Archie gets Johnto, Maxie gets Hoenn, and Cyrus gets Sinnoh," said Giovanni.

"Yes, we understand."

"Good, now we may drink," said all the leaders, clanking glasses with each other, before downing the liquid.

|With May and Ash|

"So, May," said Ash as the two of them walked back from dinner, "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"I wanted to say that I lo-" said May before there was a loud explosion at the Pokémon League HQ.

"Sorry, it's going to have to wait. Garchomp, I need your assistance!" Garchomp appeared out of its Poké ball. "May, you don't have any Pokémon that are still able to fight, so get back to the house, and prepare yourself. I will go fight." Ash took off in Garchomp to the HQ, which was being attacked from the sea. Ash gasped when he saw what was attacking. There was a whole battalion of siege ships ready to attack, along with dozens of Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon.

"Ash!" yelled Lance as he landed. Lorelei, Bruno, and Koga also stepped forward, ready to fight.

"Well, lady and gentlemen, it seems Team Ultimatum has come knocking on our doorstep. Now, let's fight them. Garchomp, do whatever you can." Garchomp nodded, and the Elite Four members leaped towards the ships. Meanwhile, Ash stretched out with his Aura, calling his Pokémon. _"Kyurem, Mugen, Giratina, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Thundurus, Landorus, Tornadus, Raikou, Zekrom, Lucario, Charizard, Salamence, Blastoise, Infernape, Crauwdaunt, Gallade, and Latias, I need your aid. Team Ultimatum threatens our HQ. Now, help me in defending it."_ Ash received a thunderous yes from all of his Pokémon. Ash smiled and turned to Raichu. "Ready buddy?"

"Chu," said Raichu.

"Then let's go!" said Ash, as he jumped onto the nearest ship. Ash started throwing aura spheres and throwing them at all the Pokémon and grunts that he encountered, as well as punching them. Soon, Ash came face to face with Mars and Jupiter.

"Ketchum," said Mars.

"I don't care who you are, so get out of my way, or be destroyed," said Ash, channeling aura into his fists, and throwing his fists at the Pokémon that were being released. As soon as they were fully released, Ash punched them in the face, sending them into the side of the ship, knocking them unconscious, and having Lucario take them and tie them up with aura.

"Hey, that's not fair!" yelled Mars, before she and Jupiter were knocked out cold. Ash stepped over their bodies, before he reached the control room, while knocking out many members in the process. Ash accessed the log information, and downloaded it onto his Pokénav, which could be used as a secondary computer. Ash then walked to the engine room and let an aura grenade there, which would go off in a minute. Ash then left, along with Raichu, going to another ship, before the ship exploded into smithereens.

|5 hours later|

After five hours of endless fighting, Ash and the elite four finally finished fighting. Ash walked towards Mars and Jupiter who had woken up just a few minutes ago. Ash kneeled down to eye level.

"Why did Giovanni initiate this attack?"

"Say goodbye to your precious legendary? They will be used to defeat you and your precious Pokémon league," spat Jupiter.

"Is that it?" asked Ash, not worried at all.

"Yes," said Jupiter, surprised that Ash wasn't worried at all.

"Oh, well then I have nothing to worry about," said Ash. Ash turned to look at the other Elite Four members. "This was just a diversion from the legendaries. But we already got that covered. They won't be able to reach them. So, do we kill them, or do we give them to Jenny?"

"I say we give them to Jenny," said Lance. "She'll be able to get more information out of them."

"Got it. Garchomp, can you give me a ride?" asked Ash. Ash and Raichu got on, grabbing the two women, who he put to sleep again. Ash landed in front of the police station, where Ash entered. Ash handed the two to one of the officer Jenny present.

"Ash," said one of the other Jenny, "What is going on?"

"War," said Ash, before leaving. Ash and Raichu arrived back home, exhausted. Ash saw May looking at him with worry.

"Are you okay?" asked May.

"Yeah. I just need a night of rest and I'll be as good as new. No problem. I know you're mad, but it couldn't be helped. You didn't have any Pokémon ready. Virizion was out, and so were all of your other Pokémon."

"I understand."

"And May?"

"Yes, Ash."

"I finally realized something while I was fighting you."

"What was that?" asked May. Ash stepped forward and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you, May Maple," said Ash, smiling.

"Re-really?" asked May.

"Really. I just want you to know that before I go into battle again."

"Don't talk like that," said May. "Now come, let's get you ready for bed. May put Ash into bed, changing him out of his jeans, collared shirt and his long sleeve shirt and into a pair of pajama pants and undershirt. "Good night, Ash."

"…night…" May smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead, before getting ready for bed herself.

|Next Morning|

Ash and Raichu woke up to the smell of breakfast. Ash tumbled out of the room, and saw May cooking waffles and pancakes.

"Something smells good," said Ash, hugging May from behind.

"EEP!" yelled May, turning around. "ASH! You're alright. And so are you, Raichu."

"RAI!"

"Good. Now sit down. Breakfast is almost ready. " Raichu opened up his ketchup fridge, where Ash kept all the ketchup water bottles for Raichu to drink ketchup. Soon, May served some pancakes and waffles fro both her and Ash. The three ate in silence, until Ash kissed May on the cheek.

"What was that for?" asked May.

"For being you. Thank you. Now, let's get going. I told my mom that I would come over for lunch today. I'm sure she wouldn't mind an extra guest," said Ash. Ash went and changed into a yellow collared short-sleeved shirt, with blue lightning bolts on the middle and the sleeves. He also wore a red long sleeve shirt under the collared shirt. Ash then put on a pair of jeans, socks, and some blue and yellow Nike tennis shoes. Meanwhile, May changed into the outfit that she wore during her time with Ash in Hoenn.

|Pallet Town|  
Ash and May arrived at Pallet town via Mugen.

"Hi Mugen!" yelled Delia from the front steps. "Hey Ash, and why hello May. I didn't expect you, but no matter. Come inside. Barry and Palmer are waiting for you." Ash entered and saw both his step-father and step-brother waiting at the table.

"Hey Ash," said Palmer. "Hello, May, what brings you here?"

"I'm coming with my boyfriend to lunch with his family," said May before Ash could stop her.

"Ash Ketchum," said Delia from behind them. Fearfully, Ash turned around to see Delia with an aura of death surrounding her.

"Yeah, mom?" asked Ash, with fear.

"Why didn't you tell me before today you had a girlfriend?"

"Because I just asked her to be my girlfriend today, sheesh!"

"Oh, okay," said Delia, the aura of death receding. "Now let's have lunch." As the five of them ate, Barry started asking questions about what happened the day before.

"What was that yesterday?" asked Barry.

"If I tell you, I'll have to kill you," said Ash, with a creepy smile.

"What? Really?" asked Barry.

"No. I just really wanted to say that. No I can tell you what happened. You know about the criminal gangs around the Pokémon world, correct?"

"Of course," said Barry. "Who hasn't?"

"Well, they have banded into one big gang," deadpanned Ash.

"Are you serious?" asked Palmer. "Why hasn't this information been released to the public, how long have you known, and why haven't the Gym Leaders and Battle Frontier Brains been notified?"

"Palmer," said Ash calmly, "The gym leaders have known about this since the beginning. Ever since I came back from Champion's Island, we have known of Team Ultimatum, but we have chosen to keep the public in the dark."

"But why haven't the Battle Frontier Brains been notified?"

"Because, you operate under Scott, not Mr. Goodshow. And because Mr. Goodshow did not wish to have you informed. Anything else?"

"Yes," said Palmer angrily. "Why keep the public in the dark?"

"Do you know what this kind of information would do to the public? What do you expect me to say to them, 'Oh, hello, this is Ash speaking. I just wanted to let you know we are at war," Ash sneered. "No, I have a job to keep the peace in Kanto. So, tell me, how would the people respond?"

"They would break out in riots," replied Palmer.

"Exactly. We had planned to tell them of the war eventually, but at the moment, they were not ready for the information. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

"I do. And I see your reasoning. But if the attack last night hadn't occurred, when would you have told the public about the upcoming war?"

"We actually had a press conference scheduled for later this evening to tell everyone about the war. But now that we have gone to battle, I believe that there is little doubt in everyone's mind that we are in some kind of conflict at the moment."

"Ash, can I ask you a question?" asked Barry.

"I know what you're going to ask. You want to know why I trained May and why she was able to use my facilities, correct?" asked Ash. Barry nodded slowly. "It is because of one of her Pokémon. May, if you would." May nodded and released Virizion.

"A legendary? You trained her because she possesses a legendary?" asked Barry.

"Yes, and no. I trained her partly because of that, yes. But she is first and foremost a coordinator, not a battler. I trained her to be a battler, and because of the fact that she is the trainer of Virizion, I helped her prepare herself and her Pokémon for the war. Not because I like her. You would do well to remember that."

"Yes, Ash," said Barry, still glaring hatefully at him.

"Barry, behave," said Palmer.

"Yes father." Ash and May stayed at the Ketchum residence for about 15 more minutes before they left. Ash stopped by the house to drop May, and then left, as this needed to be done by the Kanto Pokémon league Elite Four and Champion only.

|At the front of the Pokémon league HQ|

"Champion Ketchum, what was the meaning of the attack yesterday?" demanded one of the reporters.

"Well, that was Team Ultimatum, a new terrorist group, who wishes to reshape the world in their own image. They are a combination of all the terrorist gangs from each continent, except Unova. Who has the next question?"

"Why attack here?" asked another.

"This wasn't the only attack," replied Lance. "Sinnoh, Johnto, and Hoenn were also attacked. Anything else?"

"Why did they attack?"

"Diversion. The attack yesterday was merely a diversion from the true purpose of their objective." Everyone turned to look at Ash. "They want to get their hands on as many legendaries as possible. They attacked so that they could try. But, we of the Pokémon league realized the potential attack on and capture of the legendaries, so we made sure that each of them had an aura shield, stopping any Poké ball from capturing them."

"Are you sure?' asked one of the reporters.

"Do you doubt me, an Aura Guardian?" asked Ash, standing up, and letting his aura flare, creating a blue flame like energy to roll off of Ash.

"Yes," replied the reporter indignantly, "Who trained you? And did he help you?"

"I learned the Art from the Lucario of Sir Aaron, in the Kingdom of Rota. But don't even try, as he no longer is alive. He died a year ago, from using aura to extend his life."

"Why did you not tell us about this threat?"

"We did not see the need," replied Lance. "How would you have responded if we had told you that we were suddenly at war?"

"We would have not believed you," replied the reporter. "But you still had an obligation to let the public know!"

"That may be true, but we are not reporters or celebrities. We don't have to share every single thing that happens during our profession. Now, there are to be no more questions. Be gone!"

"No! I have another question!" yelled a reporter. "Where did you get all your legendary? Why can't others have the chance to catch some?"

"So that we may win this war. The legendaries that I am the trainer of came to me of their own free will. I didn't force them," replied Ash.

"What do you mean?" asked the reporter.

"You think that I catch each legendary Pokémon with a Poké ball and force them to do my bidding, but that isn't true. During my journey before I took on the Elite Four challenge, I befriended each of them. But during this crisis, many of them have come to me. The only one who had come to me before this crisis began was my Latias. Now, there will be no more questions," said Ash, jumping away, using aura. Ash landed nearby the house, and saw May doing some gardening, which she had picked up as she lived with Ash. "May."

"Yes, Ash?" asked May.

"Do you want to come with me? Do you want to come with me to go talk with all the gym leaders of Kanto?"

"Would I be welcome?"

"Yes. Now come," said Ash, pulling May into a hug. He then pushed aura out of his feet and flew towards the meeting area. When he got there, every single gym leader from Kanto was there already.

"Hello," said Lt. Surge. "It's good to see you again, Ash. But who is that girl?"

"She is a possessor of a legendary, but she isn't a battler, so I have been training her. Now, let the meeting commence," said Ash, taking a seat at the head of the table, while May stood behind him.

"So, have you figured out where Team Ultimatum is?" asked the various specialist gym leader, Blue.

"We aren't 100% certain of the accuracy of this information, but we believe we know from what island, Team Ultimatum is working from." Ash pressed a button on the table, which activated the projector. The projector showed an image of an unknown island.

"Where is this?" asked Brock.

"This island, which we of the Pokémon league have taken to calling Chaos Island."

"Why?" asked Brock.

"Because, every single Pokémon that lives there has been mutated and only knows destruction. They have no feelings. Lance snuck in to the island and observed the Pokémon. He even let his Dragonite mix with the other Dragonite on the island. The other Dragonite only wanted to fight, which was when Lance fled. Lance also got confirmation of Team Ultimatum activity there." Ash tossed some photos of the Team Ultimatum symbol painted on a building, Cyrus, Giovanni, Maxie, Archie, grunts, and battleships.

"So what are we going to do about this?" asked Misty.

"Well, first, we are going to ask the winners and runner-ups of all previous Pokémon tournaments if they would be willing to fight with us. You see, Team Ultimatum chose this island because of the wild Pokémon, who are the perfect defense; attacking anything they see. And we can't go in for an air-drop because Team Ultimatum has anti-air defenses installed on the island. Basically, it is a perfect fortress."

"I see. And what will we be doing?"

"The same as the other gym leaders, Tournament winners, and Elite Four/Champions, fighting towards Team Ultimatum. But there is a lot to be done. IT is about 5000 miles from Kanto, if we leave from where Team Ultimatum attacked us. That means it will take us 5 weeks by boat."

"Why not use planes?" asked Janine, the poison gym leader.

"Because, they will be immediately shot down. Now unless you want to be shot down…"

"Never mind that," said Lt. Surge. "Will we be able to help at all?"

"That is why we won't be starting this operation for another 5 months. Lance and I will train you all into the ground. Not just your Pokémon will train, but so will you. We will not lose this war. That is not an option!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Blue, you've fought against Bruno before, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever beaten him?" asked Ash.

"A few times," replied Blue.

"Then you won't be participating in our Pokémon training camps, only the body training camps. Blaine, can you fight?"

"Youngster," said Blaine, "I am not the young man I once was. No, I will not fight in this war. But I can advise you."

"That is all I can ask. Sabrina, compared to Blue, where are you?"

"Strong enough to beat him. I just like being where I am, otherwise I would take the Elite Four Challenge."

"Blue, Blaine, Sabrina, go outside and battle. Blaine, referee." The three nodded and left. "Janine, how much have you learned from your father?"

"Not as much as I had hoped, but good enough to give Blaine a challenge, but not win."

"Hm. You will join in both camps. As will you Erika. Right?"

"Yes!" said Erika. "I will join both camps. I see now that I am severely lacking in training my body! I will also train my grass types to be the very best!"

"Good. Lt. Surge and Brock, you will not be participating in the body camps. During that time, you two will spar with **each** other. Surge, as I was also an electric specialist, I will teach you the inner workings of being one. Brock, you and Misty will also participate in the Pokémon camps as well." After waiting a few minutes, Blue, Blaine, and Sabrina came back in.

"Sabrina won against Blue," said Blaine.

"Good. During the Pokémon camp time, you two will spar against each other repeatedly. Now, that we have a plan, let's put it into action!"

**A/N**

**Hi everyone, here is the next chapter of Kanto Champion Ash. Please give me your thoughts on how a story is progressing and where it is going. Also, because of what has happened this week in Boston, I just wish for all my readers to have a moment of silence in honor of all the people that died or were injured in the attack on the Boston Marathon and the police that were injured or killed trying to arrest the two suspects.**


End file.
